Hearts in the Right Place
by PollyannaHeartie
Summary: This is a continuation of "Faith, Hope, and Love." Jack's mother has arrived in Coal Valley, as has a mysterious stranger. Jack and Elizabeth are courting, though they don't ever seem to be able to woo peaceably. What affect will Jack's mother have on their relationship? What is the stranger's secret? And what hearts will find their right place?
1. Chapter 1

**"Hearts in the Right Place"**

**Chapter One**

_"Do not let your hearts be troubled. _

_Trust in God; trust also in me." _

_~John 14:1_

Across the Canadian prairie, a lone horseman rode, driving his horse forward at full speed towards the mountains in the distance. He was dressed in the uniform of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police. He wore the signature red serge jacket, midnight blue riding breeches with the yellow stripe, and high brown boots. Yet he was not wearing the traditional flat brimmed hat with the Montana crease. Instead, he had a well-worn, dark brown Roughrider-style cowboy hat on his head. His face showed several days growth of beard and his clothes were all covered with trail dust. The horse, too, was showing signs of fatigue as he was sweating with the pace the man was setting for them. It was clear that they had been traveling hard for days.

As the sun began to dip low below the mountains in the west, the man spotted some buildings on the horizon. He slowed the horse a bit as he turned towards what he could now discern was a town. When he was about a mile or so outside of the town, he pulled the horse to a stop. He sat in the saddle and narrowed his eyes as he studied the town.

After a minute, his decision made, he dismounted. He removed a small shovel from his saddlebag and dug a hole under a small bush. He removed his Sam Brown belt and took the gun from the holster in the belt, placing it in his saddlebag. Then, he took off his red serge jacket, boots, pants, and shirt. This left him standing in his long johns. He carefully folded the clothes before shoving them and his boots into the hole he'd just dug. Turning back to his horse, he pulled some civilian clothes from his pack and dressed in dark pants, blue plaid shirt, brown vest, and plain brown boots. Once he was dressed, he turned to refill the hole with the dirt. He packed it down with the back of the shovel and examined the ground. He set down the shovel and ripped a couple branches from the bush, carefully placing them over the hole to add a little more cover to hide it.

After repacking the shovel in his saddlebag, he looked back to the town on the horizon and took a deep breath. He then mounted his horse and, with a click of his tongue against his cheek, he prodded the horse toward the town. When he was just outside of town, he spotted a couple of teenage boys running towards him. '

"Whoah," he called to his horse, slowing it. He pulled the horse to a halt right near the boys, who had stopped when they'd spotted him. "Boys," he greeted them. "What town is this?"

"Coal Valley," Gabe Montgomery answered.

The man nodded his head and look toward Main Street.

"Where you coming from, mister?" James Fremont boldly asked.

The man frowned and looked sharply at James. He hesitated a few moments before answering, "Back East."

The boys nodded and a few moments of awkward silence followed. Gabe motioned with his head to James for them to head on. Just as they turned to leave, the man asked, "Is there a saloon in town?"

Gabe and James looked at each other and then Gabe answered, "Yeah."

The man nodded. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder as he headed into town.

Gabe and James watched him ride away. "He seems kinda strange, don't ya think?" Gabe asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he wants to work at the saloon. Maybe he's a bartender or something."

Gabe shook his head. "No, I mean his clothes looked like they were a couple of sizes too big for him. That's strange!"

By this time, the stranger on the horse had disappeared around the corner as he headed into Coal Valley. Both boys shrugged and headed on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"__All the windows of my heart I open to the day." _

_~John Greenleaf Whittier_

"Okay, everyone," Elizabeth Thatcher, Coal Valley's school teacher, called for her students' attention. "It's time to clean up. Please put all the supplies in the center of your tables. All finished decorations need to be placed on the front table." She walked around the school room, which was actually the town saloon, watching her class.

The students set about cleaning up, following Elizabeth's directions. Paper flowers, leaves, and colorful chains were filling the front table as students brought their creations there. Glue, scissors, colored paper, and crayons were shoved to the center of each table.

Elizabeth walked past the front table, perusing the decorations the students made. "These look very good, children!" she complimented as she turned back to face them. "We'll have to make some more tomorrow. We want to be sure that there's plenty of decorations for the town social this weekend." She crossed over to her desk and glanced at the clock. "Alright, everyone, school is dismissed," she announced in a louder voice. The students quickly rose and headed to the back of the room. She called out over the dismissal noise, "Don't forget your lunch pails and your homework!"

The students grabbed their belongings in the back of the room before filing out. Elizabeth watched them leave then sat down at her desk. For a few moments, she sat there, glancing around the room. She took a deep breath, considering the day.

It had been a busy day with her aunt and uncle leaving after a very enjoyable visit. She already missed her dear Aunt Olivia. Then, worry slid onto her face as she remembered that the same stagecoach that had taken her aunt and uncle on to their next destination had brought Jack Thornton's mother to town. Thinking of Jack's mother in Coal Valley made her palms sweat and her mind race. She and Jack had been courting for just a short while. She wasn't sure she was ready for this visit. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for strength before pulling out a notebook to write her lessons for the next day.

After a couple of minutes, the saloon doors opened and Constable Jack Thornton entered. He was wearing his uniform, with the distinctive red serge jacket of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police. He watched Elizabeth, who hadn't noticed his entrance yet, as he placed his hat on a table and then crossed the room toward her. He walked slowly and smiled, as he enjoyed watching her work. He was amazed by her beauty and even more amazed that he was courting her. One day, he'd have to look back at the last year and figure out exactly how that had happened.

When he was within five feet of her desk, Elizabeth suddenly became aware that she was no longer alone in the room. She dropped her pen and jumped about two feet in her chair, almost falling backwards. "Oh, my goodness! Jack!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the desk to keep from falling. Jack put his hands out as he rushed toward her desk. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" he apologized.

Elizabeth calmed. "No, it's okay," she told him as she righted the chair. She took a deep breath to slow her breathing. "I just wasn't expecting anyone here for another hour or so."

Jack grabbed a chair from the nearest table and pulled it up next to Elizabeth. Before he sat down, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I finished my afternoon rounds a little early. How was your day?" he inquired as he sat down.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "It was pretty good. We're just trying to get these decorations completed." She motioned to the table full of decorations, "And, of course, I have to teach some lessons in between all the decorations work."

Jack smiled and reached for her hand. "Well, Miss Thatcher," he began as he clasped her hand in his. "How about a nice walk this evening before dinner?"

Elizabeth frowned. "I'm sorry, Jack, I can't." She saw his face cloud over with disappointment. "I wish I could but I promised Mary Dunbar that I'd do some math tutoring with Caleb. He's having trouble with long division."

Jack tried to shake off the disappointment. "Okay, I understand," he told her as he looked up and met her gaze. Then, he pulled her hand up and asked quite formally, "May I escort you to the town social this Saturday night?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What about your mother? Won't you be with her?"

Jack shook his head. "Actually, I'm not sure if she'll want to go. Ma's not much on dancing."

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously. "But it's a town social. She doesn't have to dance. She just arrived in Coal Valley, Jack. You can't abandon her for the evening."

Jack nodded, though clearly not pleased. He looked into her eyes as his brain raced. His eyes flashed as an idea flew into his head. "Okay," he agreed. "But, maybe she could go with Abigail. She'd introduce Ma to everyone, especially all the ladies." He smiled, pleased with his idea. "So, then may I escort you?"

"Well, if you're sure she'll go with Abigail," Elizabeth began. Jack nodded eagerly. She smiled and told him, "Okay, I accept!"

Jack smiled and kissed her hand. "Okay..." he said in a low voice, "I'll let you get back to your work." He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it. He stood and started to leave, but then turned around and asked, "When will you be finished at the Dunbars'?"

Elizabeth shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe around six-thirty or seven o'clock. Aren't you having dinner with your mother? I assumed you would since she just arrived this morning."

Jack nodded and smiled. "I am but I'm sure we'll be done by then. So, how about I meet you at the Dunbars' when you're finished and help you find your way home?"

Elizabeth's expression darkened. "I can find my own way home..." she began to protest until Jack interrupted her. "Whoah," he said, holding a hand up. "No, no, no. I know you can find your way home. I would just like to enjoy the walk with you."

Elizabeth's face softened as a smile curled at the corners of her mouth. "Well, okay. That would be nice."

Jack smiled back at her and they gazed at each other for a few moments. Then, Elizabeth tore her eyes away and told him, "I better get back to my lessons. I need to finish them before I head over to tutor Caleb."

Jack nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later," he promised as he leaned in and his lips gently brushed hers.

Elizabeth returned his fleeting kiss and then gave Jack a very warm smile as he stood up straight.

"See you later," she called to Jack as he grabbed his hat on his way out of the saloon. Just before he shut the door behind him, he glanced back hoping to see Elizabeth watching him leave. He was slightly disappointed to she that she had already returned to her writing. He shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"__There are no secrets that time does not reveal."_

_~Jean Racine_

The stranger walked out from behind the stable, where he'd tied his horse, and headed for Main Street. He'd waited until the side street around the stable was quiet and free of people. As he was about to turn onto the street, he spotted Jack exiting the saloon. He hid between the two buildings and waited for several seconds. Then, he cautiously peered around the corner and looked for Jack, who had stopped in the street to speak with Mayor Ramsey. The stranger ducked back behind the buildings and closed his eyes. He waited a few minutes and then peeked around the building again. Jack was no longer where he had been in the street. The stranger's eyes revealed his panic as he scanned the street looking for Jack. He finally spotted Jack climbing the steps to jailhouse. As he leaned back against the building, he exhaled with relief. Then, his face screwed into an angry expression and shook his head.

"Get yourself together, Edmond!" he chastised himself in a low voice. He stepped back out into the street and looked back at the stable. He seemed torn between returning to the stable for his horse or continuing down the street. Finally, he resumed his walk down the street, toward the saloon.

Inside the saloon, Elizabeth had finished collecting her students' supplies from the tables and was cleaning up her desk before heading home. As she grabbed her shawl, she heard the saloon door open and turned, expecting to see Tom Trevoy, the bar manager, coming to work for the evening. Instead, she was surprised to see the stranger.

"Oh! May I help you?" she asked.

The stranger looked Elizabeth over from head to toe, making her feel a bit uneasy. Finally, he teased, "Are you the barkeep?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, no! I'm not the barkeeper! I'm the school teacher," she explained.

The stranger looked confused. "School teacher? What's a school teacher like you doing in the saloon?"

Elizabeth quickly explained, "Oh no, this is the school. It's the saloon at night but the school room during the day. At least it is until the new church and school is completed."

The stranger was beginning to understand. "Oh! Okay," he told her as he nodded. Then, once again, he looked her over with a stare that made her quite uncomfortable. He removed his hat and made a small bowing motion with his head. "The school has a mighty pretty school teacher. If I'd had a teacher as pretty as you, I probably would have refused to ever graduate!" he told her, cloyingly, as he flashed her a very charming smile.

Elizabeth did not return the smile. She wasn't appreciating this man's flirtatious manner and she certainly wasn't impressed by his scruffy appearance. She'd noted his ragged beard, unkempt hair, and ill-fitting clothing. "Excuse me, but I really need to go," she told him as she turned back to finish packing her basket. She quickly packed it, stood up straight and headed toward the saloon doors.

The young man made a quick sidestep to partially block Elizabeth's path to the door. "I hope to see you again, soon! Have a very nice evening, Miss..." He trailed off, hoping Elizabeth would supply her name. She did not. Instead, she flashed him a brief, lukewarm smile. "Mr. Trevoy should be here soon," she told the stranger as she sidestepped past him and exited the saloon. She shut the door with a definitive clang.

The man walked over to the window and watched Elizabeth stride down the street. He shook his head and made a low whistle. "Something else," he mumbled under his breath.

The saloon doors swung open and Tom Trevoy marched in to his saloon. He stopped short when he saw the stranger standing at the window. "Saloon won't open for another half hour," he announced gruffly.

The stranger spun around and looked at Trevoy, a bit wide-eyed. "Umm... oh no! I'm looking for a job not a drink! That pretty school teacher told me a man by the name of Trevoy, I think, would be here soon. You him?" he asked.

Trevoy eyed the stranger suspiciously. "What kind of job?"

The stranger stepped forward and met Trevoy's gaze evenly. "Bartender. I used to do that some at my uncle's saloon back home."

Trevoy continued to study him. After several moments, he asked, "You know anything about horses?"

The stranger's face broke into a smile. "Yes, sir! I've taken care of horses and stables. I learned that pretty good," he boasted.

Trevoy's brow furrowed. "Learned it where?"

The stranger seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment. However, he quickly recovered and answered, "Oh, my Pa was a farrier, so I've been around horses my whole life."

Trevoy looked the stranger from head to toe, again. "What's you name?"

The stranger stood a bit taller as he supplied, "Edmond Allen, sir."

Trevoy considered the matter for just a few moments before telling Allen. "Well, we'll try this out on a probationary basis. We'll give it a week or two and see how you do. The job involves working as a bartender at times and working in the stable at other times. That's why I need someone good at both. Think you're up for it?"

"Yes, sir!" Allen responded eagerly.

"Alright, then," Trevoy said as he stepped toward the bar. "Let's get things ready for the miners."

Allen smiled and followed Tom to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Extra Note: I want to take a moment to especially thank Mary Jo Vincent, Cindie Henrich, LisaNY, HeartieAngelica, JackandElizabeth, Bobbi, and CherylinBoston for your very kind reviews and support both for this story and my first story. Y'all are absolutely fabulous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_"__Most mothers are instinctive philosophers." _

_~Harriet Beecher Stowe_

Jack and his mother, Ann Thornton, sat at a table in the saloon, finishing their dinner. Jack had changed from his uniform to a plaid shirt, brown vest, and brown pants. Ann was wearing a black dress, the high neckline clasped with a small cameo pin. It was one of the few pieces of jewelry she wore, the others being a gold watch pin and her wedding ring. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a rather severe bun.

Ann had insisted that she would stay at the saloon, though Jack had balked at the idea. He'd wanted her to stay with Abigail and Elizabeth, but Ann refused, saying she she would not impose upon ladies she hadn't even met. Jack offered to take her to meet Abigail, but she insisted that she wanted a private room. After several minutes of trying to change her mind, Jack had finally yielded to his mother. So, Ann moved into room eight at the end of the hallway above the saloon.

Ann Thornton was quite a dynamic woman. The dinner she and Jack were finishing was not Trevoy's signature chili and cornbread. Instead, though she'd been in Coal Valley less than a day, she had convinced Trevoy to allow her to use his kitchen to prepare dinner for her and Jack. That afternoon, she had gathered food and supplies from the mercantile and a very obliging Abigail. Then, she made herself at home in Trevoy's kitchen preparing steaks, boiled potatoes, carrots, and braised greens.

Jack set down his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin, while uttering a satisfied sigh. "Mmmm! Thank you, Ma. That was delicious!"

Ann smiled widely. "I'm glad you liked it. I've missed cooking for my boy."

Jack's eyes widened briefly and he uttered a mildly annoyed chuckle at his mother calling him a boy. He took another drink of coffee, pushing aside any annoyance.

"So," Ann began as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and then set it back in her lap, "tell me about Elizabeth? What exactly are your intentions?"

Jack choked on his coffee. He was taken aback by his mother's forthrightness, though he shouldn't have been. His mother had always been a plain-spoken woman. However, he really wasn't quite ready to discuss his feelings for Elizabeth with her. His coughing calmed and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, stalling.

Ann's mouth went into a straight line, as she knew her son was trying to postpone any discussion about Elizabeth. He'd told her that he was courting Elizabeth shortly after she'd arrived that morning and he'd introduced her to Elizabeth as he was escorting her to her room at the saloon. She and Elizabeth had exchanged pleasantries, but, since Elizabeth was watching her students at lunch, there was little time to really have a substantial conversation.

Later, while she and Jack were enjoying an afternoon cup of tea, she'd made subtle inquiries but Jack hadn't said much. She'd already guessed that Elizabeth was the reason he'd turned down his transfer to Cape Fullerton and remained in Coal Valley. But, she wanted to know just how deep her son's feelings were for the school teacher. So, she was going to press the issue now. "What are your intentions?" she asked clearly and succinctly.

Jack inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Well," he started and then cleared his throat again. He shifted in his seat under his mother's intense stare. He took another deep breath and sat up straight in his chair. Finally, he offered, "We're courting and I am very fond of her." He hoped that would suffice.

Ann considered his answer before asking another, even more intrusive, question. "So, do you think you might ask for her hand in marriage someday?"

Jack's upper body moved backwards, as though he'd been struck, and he exhaled sharply. It took him a moment to regain his composure from his mother's broadside attack. He glanced around to be sure no one in the saloon had heard his mother's pointed query. "Mother," he began, addressing her formally, "with all due respect, I believe that is something I should discuss with Elizabeth before I discuss with anyone else, even you."

Ann smiled mildly and looked down at the table. She'd expected him to make an excuse and dodge the question. Instead, he'd politely told her it was none of her business. She was pleased to see just how Jack had changed, matured, since she'd last seen him. She, also, realized from his reaction that her son was indeed completely smitten with Elizabeth Thatcher. Now, she wondered if Elizabeth had similar feelings for Jack and, more importantly, if she was worthy of her son. That was something she would have to discover during this visit.

"Ma?" Jack called loudly, pulling Ann from her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" she replied, meeting his gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes, of course," she answered curtly. "Why do you ask?"

Jack shook his head. "Because I called your name three times before you answered."

Ann certainly wasn't going to tell Jack what she'd been thinking. "I guess I must still be tired from the ride out here," she told him.

"Oh, well, then maybe you should go upstairs and rest," Jack told her, concerned. "I'll wash these dishes before I go walk Elizabeth home."

"Walk her home?" Ann asked. "Where is she?"

"She's tutoring a student," he replied. "I'm going to meet her out at the row houses and walk her back to the café."

Ann appeared surprised. "Does she usually spend her evenings tutoring students?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess a couple of days a week she does that." He noticed his mother's frown. "She's a very dedicated teacher," he told his mother proudly.

Ann nodded. "Well, you head on out to meet Elizabeth. I'll clean these dishes before I head up to bed."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but Ann shook her head firmly. "Go on! I can certainly wash a few dishes!"

Jack stayed in his seat and shook his head.

Ann's voice rose slightly, "Go!"

Jack shook his head again as he slid out of his chair. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Night, Ma."

"Goodnight, Jack," Ann said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack called over his shoulder as he walked toward the saloon door.

As Jack passed the bar, Edmond Allen ducked behind the keg sitting on the countertop. After Jack was past the bar, Allen peered around the keg and watched him head toward the saloon doors. He was frowning and his eyes revealed his anxiety. Ever since Jack had arrived at the saloon that evening, Allen hadn't left his position behind the bar and had kept a wary eye on him.

Trevoy spotted him hiding behind the keg and frowned. "What are ya doing?" he asked sharply.

Allen's's eyes widened as he realized Trevoy was speaking to him. He didn't turn around as his mind raced for an excuse. After a second, he reached down to the floor, pretending to pick something up and then shove it into his pocket. He turned to face Trevoy. "Just picking up something I dropped," he explained.

Trevoy eyed him suspiciously. "Well, go over there and see if those men want some more whiskey," he ordered, nodding toward a table where five men were playing poker.

Allen nodded, glanced back at the saloon door that had just closed behind Jack, and headed to the table as ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"_A good teacher is a determined person."_

_~Gilbert Highet_

The next day, Elizabeth was sitting on the bench on the saloon porch, eating her sandwich and watching the children enjoy their lunch break. Most were in the street playing various games, having already finished their lunches. A few were sitting around the edge of the porch, still eating from their lunch pails. As Elizabeth surveyed her students, all of them seemed to be having a good time, with no disagreements taking place. She smiled, saying a prayer that the peace would last.

The sound of the saloon door opening startled her from her meditation. Her head swiveled to her left and she saw Ann exiting the saloon. Her eyes widened with surprise and some trepidation. She'd just met Jack's mother yesterday, and it was only for a few moments. Frankly, she was still very nervous about talking with her. She quickly offered another prayer, this one for the wisdom to say the right thing when she and Ann spoke.

When Ann stepped out on the porch, she looked around at all the children eating and playing. A smile filled her face. As she turned her head further to the right, she spotted Elizabeth sitting on the bench. She took a couple of steps toward her before speaking. "Hello, Elizabeth," she called.

Elizabeth smiled at Ann. For a moment, her mouth felt incredibly dry and she was at a loss for words. Finally, she was able to say, "Hello, Mrs. Thornton! How are you?"

Ann smiled. "I'm well. I'm afraid I slept very late. And I've been moving quite slowly this morning," she explained, seeming to be a bit frustrated with herself. "I never sleep past seven in the morning. And I certainly don't lay about all morning! I guess the trip here tired me more than I realized."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to sleep and get some rest. I hope we didn't bother you this morning when we were doing our lessons," Elizabeth replied.

Ann shook her head. "Oh, no...," she hesitated for a moment and then just repeated, "no."

Both women grew silent, unsure of what to say next. Elizabeth smiled at Ann, then turned to watch her students. Ann ended the awkward silence with a question. "How many students do you have?" she asked as she surveyed the children, again.

"Well, counting the five children that just arrived with the new miners' families, I have 28 students," Elizabeth told her.

Ann nodded, continuing to scan the students. "What ages?" she inquired.

"My youngest is five and the oldest is sixteen," Elizabeth responded.

Ann watched the boys throwing the baseball and then looked over at the girls jumping rope. She smiled, watching the girls giggle and all talk at once. After several moments, she turned back to Elizabeth and asked, "So, how long have you been teaching?"

Elizabeth had taken a bite of her sandwich during the lull in their conversation. It took her a few moments to swallow it and answer. "Actually, this is my first teaching assignment."

Ann looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled proudly.

"This is quite an assignment for a new teacher," Ann observed.

"I'm enjoying the challenge," Elizabeth told her, enthusiastically, as she looked out at her students. "They are teaching me so much!" Then she looked back at Ann. "I'm sure you've had some challenges during your teaching career."

Ann nodded. "Oh, yes," she agreed. "I've definitely had some challenges in my time." She stared out to the street but didn't seem to be watching the students this time. Instead, she appeared to be remembering some of those challenges from her long teaching career. A few minutes passed before Ann looked back at Elizabeth. She was surprised to see Elizabeth watching her, smiling. Ann felt the corners of her mouth turn up as she, almost involuntarily, returned Elizabeth's smile.

Elizabeth's smile widened, pleased that Ann was smiling and feeling like they had just shared a moment between teachers. That moment did not last long as Ann's smile faded. She looked back out at the students playing in the street and asked, "You have them grouped by their levels?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Elizabeth answered, her own smile fading a bit as she was beginning to think Ann was quizzing her.

Ann opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Rosaleen Sullivan, a freckled, red-headed nine year-old. "Miss Thatcher!" she called as she and her best friend Anna Hayford approached the porch.

Elizabeth looked down at the girls standing in the street. "Yes, Rosaleen. What is it?"

"After lunch, are we gonna make some more decorations for the social?" Rosaleen asked, smiling. It was more of a plea than a question.

Elizabeth nodded as she answered, "Yes. We'll spend most of the afternoon finishing those. We have quite a few to do."

Rosaleen and Anna squealed with delight as they ran back to rejoin the other girls playing jump rope. They shared the good news about making decorations all afternoon with their classmates. More squeals and laughter could be heard from the girls.

Elizabeth laughed, delighting in her students' joy, as she turned back to Ann. Ann wasn't laughing, nor was she smiling. "You're making decorations?" she inquired.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "They're for the social tomorrow night."

Ann nodded but didn't say anything.

Elizabeth felt compelled to add, "The town's having a social to welcome two new families who recently moved to Coal Valley. Their fathers came to work in the mine. It was planned rather last-minute as the second family only arrived earlier this week."

"And the students are expected to make decorations for the social?" Ann asked, again.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Well, they really enjoy making them. They are so creative!"

"Doesn't that take up instructional time?" Ann asked, finally getting to the point of her concern.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, surprised by Ann's question. "Well, we finished our reading and math work for the week this morning. So, no, we're not really missing instructional time," she explained. "I guess we did such a good job decorating for the Miners' Dance earlier this year, they wanted us to make the decorations again for this social."

Ann nodded and stated, "As long as it doesn't affect valuable teaching time."

Elizabeth looked at her, not sure what to say. So, she scanned the street, checking her students, again.

Ann studied Elizabeth a moment before she said, "Jack tells me that you and he are courting now."

Elizabeth's eyes widened with surprise and her mind raced. She didn't look at Ann. She had no clue what to say. She felt her palms sweating and she thought her knees might be turning to jelly.

"He seems very happy and I'm glad for that," Ann continued.

Elizabeth's breathing slowed a bit and her knees seemed a bit more solid. However, she still couldn't quite make eye contact with Ann. She was sure that her cheeks were now as red as the maple leaf in the Canadian flag.

"I'd like us to get to know each other better," Ann said. "Perhaps we could have tea one afternoon next week."

Elizabeth looked up and met Ann's gaze. She smiled and replied, "I'd like that, thank you."

Ann nodded. She, then glanced back to the children as she spoke. "Good," she responded. After a moment she added, "Perhaps we should discuss your plans for the future. You know, what your plans are for your teaching career." She hesitated just a moment before adding, "and other things."

Elizabeth was shocked and had no idea what to say. She just stood there, stunned. At that moment, Jack walked up.

"Hello, ladies!" he said as he stepped onto the porch. Ann looked at Jack and smiled at him. She watched as he stopped next to Elizabeth and reached to gently squeeze her shoulder. "How's your day been so far?" he asked, smiling. Then, his smile melted away as he saw that her face was flushed and she seemed a bit befuddled. "Are you alright?" he asked her, concerned.

When Elizabeth looked up at him, her face lit up. A smile filled her face again and she assured him, "I'm fine! It's been a good day! The children worked very hard this morning. Now, we're about to finish the decorations for the social." She certainly was not going to repeat to him what his mother had just said to her.

Jack's smile widened and his dimples deepened. "Decorations, huh? That'll be nice. It should be a great night!"

"So, you're excited about the decorations?" Elizabeth asked, teasing.

Jack laughed. "Well, I'm sure they'll be very nice," he told her. "But there are other things that I'm looking forward to tomorrow night!" he said as his eyes danced.

Elizabeth laughed and the color in her cheeks deepened again as she asked, "Oh really?"

Jack nodded as he laughed, too.

Ann watched their exchange with interest. Then, she looked around and noticed that some of the students were also watching. Many of the girls were giggling and some of the boys were staring. She turned back to Jack and Elizabeth and cleared her throat.

The sound jarred Jack out of his reverie. "Ahh... How are you, Ma?" he asked, looking at her for the first time since he'd joined them on the porch.

"I'm well," Ann answered. "Are you ready to have lunch?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, her eyes questioning. He answered her unspoken question, "I'm taking Ma to Abigail's for lunch."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "Oh, that will be nice! She was making chicken and dumplings this morning. It smelled so good!"

They were interrupted by a cry from the street and Elizabeth spotted Anna and Rosaleen running toward her. "Miss Thatcher!" Rosaleen cried. "Emily fell and hurt her knee!" Anna added, "I think she hurt it bad!"

Elizabeth shoved the remnants of her sandwich into her lunch pail. "Oh, my goodness!" she told them as she stepped off the porch and headed to Emily, who was limping toward the saloon. She wasn't crying yet, but the tears were filling her eyes. "Let me see," Elizabeth requested as she placed one hand on Emily's shoulder to comfort her and motioned with her other hand for Emily to lift her dress.

Emily raised her dress and revealed a badly skinned knee. Both Rosaleen and Anna gasped. Responding to their reaction, the tears began to slide down Emily's cheeks.

"Oh, now, you did get a scrape, but it's really not that bad," Elizabeth told her, soothingly. "Let's get you inside and we'll get it bandaged. We'll have you feeling better in no time!" She directed Emily toward the saloon doors.

Ann and Jack watched Elizabeth as she led Emily back to the saloon. Ann called to Elizabeth, "We'll let you get back to your students." She nodded to Jack. "Let's head on to lunch." She took Jack's arm.

Jack looked back at Elizabeth. "See you later?" he asked just as she was about to enter the saloon. She glanced back at him and nodded. "Of course," she said around a smile. Then, she opened the saloon door and gently directed Emily inside. "Children," she called back to her class, "lunch is over. Gather your pails and the games and come back inside."

Jack and Ann watched as all the children did as she directed. Ann's eyes revealed that she was pleased to see the students following Elizabeth's instruction. Jack turned to his mother and said, "Okay, let's head to Abigail's. I'm getting hungry!" He led her off the porch and down the street to the café.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_"__The world only goes round _

_by misunderstanding."_

_~Charles Baudelaire_

That evening, Jack and his mother had joined Abigail and Elizabeth for supper at the café. Abigail had prepared a simple supper of soup and sandwiches. As they finished their supper, they sat around the table enjoying each other's company and conversation.

"Abigail, that was a nice supper. Thank you for inviting us," Ann said warmly.

"Thank you for coming," Abigail replied. "It was a very simple supper. We've been so busy preparing for the Town Social and I'm sure tomorrow will be even busier."

"Elizabeth told me about the social," Ann remarked as she glanced at Elizabeth. "Apparently, the students have been very busy making decorations for it."

Elizabeth smiled, but her eyes revealed she was a bit nervous since Ann had seemed displeased about that earlier. Abigail interjected, "I'm so glad she agreed! They did such a wonderful job decorating for the Miners' Dance. So, of course we had to ask them to do the same for this."

Ann nodded as she added, "Well, Elizabeth told me that the students enjoy it very much. I'm sure they do! I imagine they feel it's much more fun than doing arithmetic or spelling words."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, unsure of how to take Ann's last remark. Abigail's gaze slid back and forth between Elizabeth and Ann. Suddenly, it felt like there was palpable tension in the room. Abigail cleared her throat and changed the subject, "That's a lovely cameo, Ann." She smiled as she admired Ann's pin.

Ann reached up and fingered the pin. "Oh, thank you!" she replied, smiling at Abigail. "Jack's father gave it to me. It's one of my favorite pieces of jewelry." Then, she abruptly turned to Elizabeth and inquired, "How was your tutoring session last evening?"

The question caught Elizabeth off guard. She fumbled to find words for a moment.

"I told Ma that you were tutoring a student last night," Jack offered.

Elizabeth nodded. "Oh, it went well," she answered. "He's just having some trouble with long division and his mother asked if I could give him a little more help after school."

Ann nodded. "Do you always tutor at your students' homes?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Well.." she began to answer but she was interrupted by Ann. "You see, I always tutored at the school. I never went to my students' homes," Ann informed her.

Though Ann's tone was light, Elizabeth felt like she had just been reprimanded. "Well, I can't really tutor at the saloon after school hours," she explained.

"Of course," Ann concurred, though Elizabeth still had a nagging feeling that Ann did not approve. "Jack showed me the new school and church this morning. It looks like it will be quite nice. Perhaps that will help the situation."

A frown pulled at the corners of Elizabeth's mouth. She didn't know what Ann meant by "the situation," but she was now sure of Ann's disapproval. She looked over at Jack to see his reaction, but he seemed oblivious as he was enjoying his last bite of sandwich. She inhaled with mild frustration.

Abigail watched the exchange between Elizabeth and Ann and noticed the frown on Elizabeth's face. She decided it was time to, again, change the subject. "So, Ann," she called, "are you ready for the social tomorrow evening? You are joining us?"

Ann nodded and replied, "I believe so."

This got Jack's attention. "Yes," he said to Abigail. "Ma and I talked about the social this afternoon." He glanced at Elizabeth, who was smirking at him as she remembered their conversation from the day before and knew what he was about to do.

Jack quickly looked back to Abigail as he continued, "Actually, we were thinking that Ma could perhaps attend with you, Abigail." He flashed Abigail a very charming smile. "It would be nice if you could introduce Ma to some of the ladies in town. This would be a great opportunity to do that." His eyes wandered back to Elizabeth, who was still smirking but now her eyes revealed that she was immensely enjoying watching Jack charm Abigail.

Abigail looked at Jack and gave him a knowing smile. She plainly saw Jack's motive for wanting his mother to attend the social with her. "Of course, Jack," she told him very sweetly. "I'd love to introduce your mother to the ladies in town. And, you know," she said as she met his gaze, "it will be an opportunity for many things, I'm sure." That last statement let Jack know that she knew exactly what he was doing.

Jack looked away from Abigail, realizing that he'd been caught, and he appeared to be mildly embarrassed. In fact, a little color showed on his cheeks.

A satisfied smile filled Abigail's face as she continued the conversation about the social. "It should be a lovely time! I'm especially looking forward to the music. Cat Montgomery does such a fine job assembling the musicians," Abigail gushed.

"Oh, so there will be music and dancing?" Ann asked.

"Yes, of course," Abigail replied. "It wouldn't be a Coal Valley Social if we didn't have a two-step or a waltz."

"I'm looking forward to that," Jack, who was now fully recovered from his embarrassment, said around a laugh as he met Elizabeth's gaze. She replied with a smile and a shake of her head as a little color filled her cheeks.

Ann's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh, so you like dancing now, Jack?"

Jack turned to his mother. "Oh, yes ma'am," he told her. He looked back to Elizabeth and smiled, teasing her with his eyes.

The color in Elizabeth's cheeks deepened. "You didn't like dancing before?" she asked him.

"Well," he started but his mother interrupted him. "He certainly didn't care for it when he was younger," she informed them. Then she turned to Jack and said, "If you remember, Rosemary had to force you to dance with her."

Everyone at the table shot astonished looks at Ann at the mention of Rosemary Leveaux, Jack's ex-fiancee. Of course, they were all too familiar with Rosemary's wily ways, attempting to win Jack back, as she had left Coal Valley for good just a couple of weeks ago.

"Ma!" Jack said loudly as he reached over to place his hand on his mother's arm. He lowered his voice a bit before continuing, "That was a long time ago and I was young. I had no idea how much I could enjoy dancing." He turned back to Elizabeth, and pronounced, "But I do now."

Elizabeth smiled and Jack grinned back at her. Abigail noted the exchange between her young friends and a pleased smile filled her face.

Ann inhaled deeply, confused as to why Jack had reacted so strongly to her mention of Rosemary. She wondered if he hadn't told Elizabeth about his former fiancée, yet. She frowned with confusion and picked up her coffee cup to take a sip.

"It should be a lovely evening. And, Ann," Abigail said, breaking the tension and prompting Ann to look up from her coffee. "It'll be a great time for me to introduce you to all our friends."

Ann nodded but did not say anything. She took a sip of her coffee and set the cup back down on the table. She looked down as she straightened the napkin in her lap.

Abigail was confused by Ann's lukewarm reaction to her offer. She was having difficulty understanding Jack's mother. She resolved to learn more about her in the coming days. In the meantime, she decided to move on to what she fervently hoped would, at last, be a safe subject. "Can I interest anyone in some warm apple pie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_"__Whoever is careless with the truth in small matters _

_cannot be trusted with important matters."_

_~Albert Einstein_

The next morning, Edmond Allen was at the stable preparing a horse for Revered Anderson when Tom Trevoy walked in.

"Where you off to, Reverend?" Trevoy asked.

"Heatherwood," the reverend answered. "Reverend Richey is under the weather and needs someone to lead Sunday services there. Robert and I attended seminary together and he sent a telegram asking for my help."

"You're gonna miss the Town Social tonight," Trevoy told the reverend.

Allen interjected before the reverend could answer. "There's a social tonight?"

Trevoy looked at Allen. "Yeah, I meant to tell you that we won't be serving tonight. The social will be held at the saloon. So, you have the evening off. Of course, you're welcome to attend the social."

Allen nodded his head once and turned back to placing the bridle on the horse.

Trevoy looked at the reverend and shook his head. The reverend shrugged his shoulders and continued their conversation. "I'd forgotten about the social. I hate to miss it but it can't be helped."

"So, Mrs. Montgomery will be leading Sunday services here on Sunday?" Trevoy inquired.

"Yes," the reverend replied, noting Trevoy's disapproving tone. "Mrs. Montgomery is more than capable of leading services. She's done a very good job for quite some time now."

Trevoy made a low grumbling noise. "I prefer your sermons, Reverend."

The reverend shook his head but chose not to argue the point with Trevoy. Instead, he turned to Allen. "So, young man, where do you call home?" he asked cheerily.

Allen flashed the revered a harsh look and curtly answered, "Wherever I hang my hat is home."

Trevoy offered, "Mr. Allen here tells me he hails from Back East."

Allen continued strapping the bridle and reins on the horse, ignoring the two men.

The reverend tried again. "Well, are you just passing through Coal Valley? Or do you plan to become a citizen of our proud community?"

This time Allen didn't even look at the reverend. "Just passing through," he mumbled as he finished tightening the girth. "Your horse is ready," he announced as he held out the reins to the reverend, though he still didn't look at him.

"Uh... thank you," the revered responded as he took the reins.

Without another word, Allen marched out of the livery as Trevoy and the reverend watched him. After Allen was out of earshot, the reverend turned to Trevoy and cautioned, "That man is troubled."

Trevoy nodded. "Maybe, but I think he just wants to earn some money and be on his way. Seen his kind before." He glanced back at the door through which Allen had just exited. "I don't think he'll be a problem. He just sticks to himself, anyway."

The reverend nodded, then turned and mounted the horse. "I should be back by midweek. Thanks for the horse, Tom."

Trevoy nodded. "Ride safe, reverend!"

The reverend made a brief kissing sound while prodding the horse with his boot. The horse took off with a lurch, jolting the reverend backwards in the saddle. The horse carried him very quickly out of the livery and onto Main Street. Trevoy peered through the door and saw two wagons swerve to avoid the reverend and his horse as they careened down Main Street before disappearing around a corner. Trevoy shook his head at the reverend's uncoordinated riding skills. "I hope he prays the whole way there!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_"__...nothing is too much trouble if _

_it turns out the way it should."_

_Julia Child _

Saturday morning found the entire town busy preparing for the town social that evening. Main Street was alive with people. The Mercantile was filled with customers, even more so than usual, much to Ned Yost's happiness. Mrs. Ramsey was holding court with several women on the front porch of the Mercantile, all of them discussing their outfits for the evening.

Elizabeth was at the saloon with several students. They were hanging the decorations they'd made and setting up the tables and chairs for the social. The atmosphere of the saloon was changing as each decoration was hung.

Abigail was busy at the café, not only with the breakfast crowd, but with baking cookies for the social. Ann was in the kitchen preparing her contribution to the social's dessert table. As she was in and out of the kitchen serving her customers, Abigail had been stealing looks at Ann's preparation. "What are you making, Ann?" she asked on this return trip to the kitchen. "It looks delicious."

Ann looked up from the bowl she was stirring and smiled. "Thank you! I'm a little worried because it's been years since I've made these. They're sugar pies. My Meme taught me to make them when I was a girl. Jack and Thomas always liked my sugar pie."

"Your grandmother was French?" Abigail asked, recognizing Meme as the French name for grandmother.

Ann nodded. "Yes. She was from Sherbrooke in Quebec," Ann replied. "I'm named after her, actually, Annette," she added, proudly.

Abigail smiled and nodded before she headed to the stove to check the cookies she was baking. She called over her shoulder, "Do you have everything you need?"

Ann looked around the table at the ingredients she had assembled. "Yes," she told Abigail. "I just have to pour this filling into the crusts and they'll be ready to bake. Will there be room in the oven?"

Abigail peered into the oven to check on her cookies. "Yes, because these are ready." She pulled the trays of cookies out of the oven and set them on the cooling racks on the side table. "The oven is all yours," she told Ann. She looked into the dining room and saw her last breakfast guests leaving. "Thank you, Matilda and Irene!"

Matilda Grady and Irene Weaver stopped at the door before leaving the café. "It was delicious, as always, Abigail," Matilda complimented.

"We'll see you later at the social?" Irene asked.

"Of course," Abigail answered. "I've got all these cookies and someone has to eat them!"

The women laughed as they headed out of the café. Abigail collected their dishes and wiped their table. When she returned to kitchen, she saw Ann carefully placing the pies in the oven. Abigail crossed to the sink and started washing the dishes. Ann returned to the table and started returning the ingredients to the pantry and cupboard.

Abigail had so many questions for Ann, however she was hesitant to ask. Ann hadn't been very talkative since she'd arrived. However, this morning, she seemed to be more chatty and happier. Abigail thought that perhaps Ann had just needed some rest. She was anxious to learn all she could about Jack and his family. She'd known almost from the beginning that he and Elizabeth were meant to be together, even when the two of them were at odds. Eventually, they'd both sought her advice and she'd done what she could to help their growing relationship. She wanted to continue to help them along on what had proved to be quite a rocky road of courtship and romance. Knowing more about Jack would help her in that endeavor. She inhaled deeply before she began. "So, Jack told us he followed in his father's footsteps when he became a Mountie."

Ann set the flour canister back in the pantry and turned to Abigail. "Yes, he did," she replied succinctly and then returned to her task.

A look of frustration washed over Abigail's face as she wondered if she had misjudged Ann's mood. Not willing to surrender just yet, she decided she would have to proceed very carefully if she wanted to learn anything about Jack from his mother. Abigail smiled warmly as she set a plate on the drying towel. "I can tell he greatly admired his father. I'm sure he would be proud of the Mountie that Jack has become. This town owes him so much!"

Ann looked at Abigail. "Really?" she inquired. "How so?" When Abigail flashed her a questioning look, she explained, "Jack hasn't really told me much about his time here in Coal Valley."

"Oh, well," Abigail began. "Let me assure you he has served our town well. Let's see," she paused as she stopped washing dishes and dried her hands on her apron. "He helped us find a missing little girl. Our church had burned down and he discovered the truth about what happened. He arrested a robber who was stealing people's prized possessions. He arrested a con man who was trying to charm Elizabeth for her family's money. Then, he rescued Elizabeth and her sister when they were kidnapped by some notorious bank robbers. Then, there was the mine investigation..."

"Wait," Ann stopped her. "What about Elizabeth's family's money?"

Abigail hesitated. She realized now that Jack had not told his mother much of anything about his life in Coal Valley or Elizabeth. "Well, she comes from back East, in Toronto, and her family does have some money. However, she has chosen to live here and teach the children in Coal Valley."

"Her family is quite wealthy?" Ann sought more information.

Abigail again hesitated but then finally nodded. "Yes. But she is a very capable and devoted teacher who has chosen to teach here and not in private schools back East." Abigail tried to convey Elizabeth's devotion to her students and to Coal Valley. She studied Ann's face but still wasn't sure if she'd succeeded.

"And what's this about Elizabeth being kidnapped?" Ann asked, clearly intrigued.

Abigail realized that she must have made Coal Valley sound like a hotbed of criminal activity. She, also, became aware that she was now on the receiving end of the questions. "Oh, well," she began, deciding how to make the kidnapping sound less sinister while still portraying Jack as the hero. "A bank robber was brought here after he was found injured in the woods. We didn't know he was a bank robber, mind you. He told us he was injured while hunting." She decided to omit the fact that Elizabeth's sister was the one who found him and brought him to the café. "After he was healed, he left but then the rest of his gang arrived in Coal Valley. They kidnapped Elizabeth and her sister. Then, Jack had a brilliant plan to rescue them using horses and my red tablecloths to make it look like there was a dozen Mounties, not just Jack and Patrick O'Reilly, in the woods surrounding the robbers' hideout. It was indeed an incredible plan and it worked! He received an award for it!" Abigail prayed Ann wouldn't press her to reveal any other details.

Ann nodded and smiled. "It does sound like Jack is doing quite well."

Abigail concurred, "Oh, yes. He is an excellent lawman."

Ann picked up a towel and began drying the dishes Abigail had washed. "His father would've liked that," she said as she set the glass she'd dried on the shelf.

Abigail returned to her dishwashing. "So, where did you and Jack's father meet?"

Ann picked up a dish to dry and answered, "Ottawa."

Abigail was surprised. "Ottawa? My goodness! How did you end up out here?"

Ann's eyes slid towards Abigail as she realized her new friend was fishing for information. She decided she'd indulge her, for now. "Well, Jack's father decided the Mounted Police was his best shot for getting away from Ottawa and buying a farm of his own one day."

"Were you married at that time?" Abigail queried.

"Oh, no," Ann quickly answered.

Abigail waited a moment to see if Ann would elaborate. When she didn't, Abigail decided that she would have to consider a new tactic. She elected to attempt some subtlety. "My husband and I dated for almost two years before we married. My family was beginning to wonder if Noah would ever ask for my hand. How soon did Jack's father ask for your hand?"

"Well," Ann began her answer, a bit hesitant. She placed the dishes she'd just finished drying on the shelf before continuing. "He was out west with the Mounted Police for five years before he got enough leave time to return home for us to be married."

"Five years?!" Abigail interjected, shocked.

Ann looked at her, surprised at Abigail's question. "Yes, five years. I'd told Thomas I would wait for him and I was true to him," she explained, proudly.

"Of course," Abigail agreed. She realized that Ann was growing weary of her questions, but she had to ask at least one more question. "So, where was Jack born?"

Ann smiled. "Jack was born at Fort Calgary."

"Yes, I was," Jack confirmed as he entered the kitchen, startling both Ann and Abigail. They'd been so consumed with their conversation, they hadn't heard Jack enter the café.

"Jack!" both women exclaimed.

"Why are you talking about where I was born?" he asked as he crossed over to the table where the cookies were cooling. He poised his hand above a cookie and turned to Abigail. "May I?"

Abigail nodded and quickly answered. "I was just talking with your mother about your family."

Jack smiled at his mother. "Calgary was really nice, what I remember of it. Of course, I remember more about Regina after Pa got posted at the depot." He took a bite of cookie.

"How long were you there?" Abigail asked, clearly pleased with the information Jack was sharing.

Jack finished the bite of cookie before answering."We stayed there. Pa was supposed to return to Calgary but he went to the Yukon to help patrol the gold fields and that's where he was injured." He looked at his mother, concerned he might have upset her with that painful memory. She didn't react, continuing to dry and store dishes in silence.

"I'm so sorry," Abigail consoled them sincerely. After a few more moments of awkward silence, as Jack ate the cookie and his mother dried dishes, Abigail turned to Jack and asked, "So, was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, yes," Jack replied, but then glanced sideways at his mother. He hesitated before finally asking Abigail in a low voice, "What color is the dress Elizabeth's wearing tonight? I want to bring her a corsage but, as you told me before, it needs to go with her dress."

Ann turned around and looked at her son, amusement and amazement on her face. Jack didn't look at her, clearly embarrassed to be asking this in front of her.

"It's blue, Jack," Abigail answered. "So, almost any color flower will do. Yellow or white would be very pretty, but red would be good, too."

Jack nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I'll see what flowers I can find. Would you be able to arrange them for me, like you did last time?"

Abigail chuckled. "Of course!"

He started to leave but then quickly turned around. Sniffing the air, he smiled and looked at his mother. "Is that sugar pie?" he asked.

Ann nodded, smiling back. "For the social tonight," she told him.

Jack smiled wider. "I haven't had sugar pie in years! Thank you, Ma!" Then, he headed out of the café. "I'll see you ladies later!" he threw over his shoulder just before he closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_"Watch your thoughts; they become words. _

_Watch your words; they become actions. _

_Watch your actions, they become habits. _

_Watch your habits, they become character. _

_Watch your character; it becomes your destiny." _

_~Frank Outlaw_

That evening, as women arrived at the saloon for the town social, they began setting up the dessert and coffee tables. The dessert table was quickly becoming crowded with cakes, candies, and pies. Laurel Miller and Matilda Grady worked together to set up the coffee table, with Tom Trevoy bringing them coffee cups from the bar.

Across the saloon from the food tables, Cat Montgomery sat at the piano, warming up and helping Adam Miller tune his guitar. Two other men joined them, one with a fiddle and the other a mandolin. They all played various scales, preparing to play for the guests gathering for the social.

Amid all the activity, Abigail and Ann walked into the saloon carrying their desserts. "Oh, my goodness!" Abigail exclaimed. "The school children have outdone themselves again. It looks like an enchanted forest!"

Multicolored leaves were strewn all around the saloon. Garlands of leaves and flowers hung from the posts and rafters. The stair rails and bar were festooned with colorful, braided paper garlands. On the tables, warm flames flickered in the oil lamps, each adorned with a bright ribbon. At the saloon doors, there was an archway decked out with flowers and leaves welcoming everyone to the festivities. All who entered through it were immediately impressed.

Abigail and Ann made their way to the dessert table and met Florence Blakeley and Molly Sullivan there. Florence stood near one end of the table, giving orders and pointing. She was clearly in charge of the arrangement of the desserts. "Good evening, Abigail," she said and then nodded to Ann, "I don't believe we've met, Mrs. Thornton. I'm Florence Blakeley."

"Nice to meet you," Ann replied as she set her pies on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry but the pies actually go down there," Florence informed her as she pointed to the far end of the table.

"Oh... alright," Ann answered in an even voice, though her eyes flashed with annoyance. She gave Florence a withering looK, but Florence did not wither. In fact, Florence just turned to give more orders to the other ladies. Ann sighed and picked up her pies, carrying them to the designated pie area.

"Your cookies look delicious, as always, Abigail," Molly complimented.

"Thank you, Molly. I hope I made enough," Abigail replied as she looked around the now packed saloon.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty," Florence stated. "After all, we're not feeding everybody for the week!"

Abigail and Molly exchanged smiles over Florence's remark. Florence was a headstrong woman but the other ladies knew that her stubbornness had served her well after her husband died in the mine explosion, along with so many other fathers and sons, leaving her to raise their son alone. Florence, like the other widows, was a survivor.

Molly's gaze shifted from Abigail to the door and Abigail's eyes followed. Elizabeth and Jack had just entered through the archway. Abigail smiled, admiring what a striking couple they were, with Jack wearing his dress suit and tie while Elizabeth wore an elegant blue and cream dress. She noted the lovely corsage of small red and yellow roses that Jack had enlisted her help with, now pinned to the collar of Elizabeth's dress. It complimented her dress splendidly. When Jack brought the roses to her that afternoon, Abigail had wondered where he'd found them. She now realized he must've gotten them from Irene Weaver, who had brought clippings of cemetery roses with her when she and her family had moved to Coal Valley. They were beautiful, delicate roses.

Realizing it was time to get the festivities started, Abigail shook herself from her musings. She turned to Molly and said, "Excuse me," before heading across the room, where the musicians were gathered. "Cat, are you ready?" she asked when she arrived at the piano.

Cat looked up from the piano keys. "Oh, Abigail! Yes, I think so. Ready or not, right gentleman?" she turned to her fellow musicians. They all laughed and nodded.

"Okay," Abigail told them. Then she stood tall and said to the gathered crowd, "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to our town social!"

Everyone stopped talking and offered applause for Abigail's welcome. As the applause subsided, she continued, "It's always so nice for us to get together and enjoy some good fellowship. Tonight, we are delighted to welcome the Ryans and Hesses to Coal Valley!" She applauded and everyone joined her.

The Ryan and Hess families, standing together not far from the dessert table, acknowledged everyone's cordial welcome.

As the applause ended, Abigail continued, "We hope you'll enjoy being a part of our town. Of course, we all work very hard but we also enjoy a good party. Great company, delicious food..." she paused as she motioned towards the dessert tables. "And wonderful music! So, now, without further ado, let the festivities begin! Cat? Gentleman?" She turned to the musicians and they took their cue to play.

Across the saloon, Jack had steered Elizabeth toward his mother, who was standing near her pies at the far end of the dessert table.

"Good evening, Mrs. Thornton!" Elizabeth greeted Ann when they arrived at the table.

Jack leaned over and kissed Ann on her cheek. "Evening, Ma."

Ann smiled. "Hello, Jack, Elizabeth." She paused as she studied Elizabeth for a moment. "That is a beautiful dress," she complimented Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's smile widened. "Thank you!"

"And what a lovely corsage!" Ann gushed, glancing at Jack.

Jack smiled, but didn't look at his mother. He returned to standing next to Elizabeth.

"Thank you," Elizabeth accepted Ann's compliment. "Jack told me you baked his favorite pie for tonight. Sugar pie, I think he said?"

Ann nodded and gestured toward her pies. "Yes. I'll be happy to share the recipe with you," she generously offered.

Elizabeth's mouth opened with a nervous chuckle as she considered her answer carefully. She hated to admit to Jack's mother that she wasn't much of a cook. She almost elbowed Jack in the ribs when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smiling, clearly suppressing a laugh. She finally decided it was best to just be gracious. "Thank you, Mrs. Thornton, I'd like that."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, his eyebrows raised in surprise and his eyes dancing with mischief. He was startled when Abigail walked up and called his name, "Jack!" He swiveled to face her. "Shouldn't you have Elizabeth out on the dance floor? What a lovely song this is!"

Jack nodded and turned to Elizabeth. "She's right! I'm missing a fine dance with you. Shall we?" he asked as he extended his hand to her.

Elizabeth smiled and demurely nodded. She placed her gloved hand in his as they joined others already dancing in the middle of the saloon. As Jack took her in his arms, a smile filled his face. Elizabeth looked up at him, returning his smile.

Abigail looked over at Ann and followed her gaze to Jack and Elizabeth, who were smiling and chatting as they danced. Abigail looked back at Ann and noted her serious expression. She sighed. She was becoming concerned that Elizabeth might be right about Ann's disapproval. Abigail turned her attention back to the dance floor for a few moments, watching the couples enjoy the first dance. When she looked back at Ann, again, she noted that Ann's mouth had now curled up into a smile. Abigail smiled, too, relieved. "They make a handsome couple, don't they?" Abigail asked.

Abigail's question had startled Ann out of her reverie. "Yes, Jack is quite handsome," she told Abigail, "though I am biased. And Elizabeth is a very beautiful young woman."

Abigail was about to respond when their attention was suddenly drawn down the table by Florence asking loudly, "I beg your pardon?" George Brindle was extending his hand to Florence, obviously asking her to dance, and she didn't seem to be taking it well.

When he'd first approached her, Florence had noticed his red hair and recognized him as the miner who had been outbid for her red velvet cake by that crook Sam at the Miners' Games Day cake auction. She hadn't seen him since that day, so his invitation to dance had shocked her.

Brindle cleared his throat and repeated, "Mrs. Blakeley, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

All eyes were on Florence as she appeared to wrestle with her decision. Brindle smiled warmly at her. After a moment, Florence smiled back at Brindle. Her friends were shocked when she answered, "Yes, I'd like that," as she extended her hand to his. Brindle led her out to join the other dancing couples. As they began to dance, both their faces lit up.

All the women at the dessert table watched Florence and Brindle dance. Some began to whisper among themselves, obviously surprised to see Florence dancing. Abigail and Molly exchanged looks, pleased to see Florence enjoying herself.

Mary Dunbar was looking quite happy, too, as she danced with Dewitt Graves. "You look so beautiful, Mary," he commended.

Mary smiled, blushing. "Thank you, Mr. Graves."

Mary's son, Caleb, was on the other side of the saloon, talking with some of the other boys. "Hey Caleb," James called to him.

Caleb looked at James and raised his eyebrows in question. "What?" he asked. Caleb was wary as James had a long history of teasing him.

"I see your Mom's dancing with that miner," James taunted. "Looks like they're getting pretty close."

Caleb looked at his mother and Mr. Graves dancing and smiled. He turned to James, "Yeah, they are."

James laughed and said sarcastically, "You might just be getting a new pa soon!" He looked at Caleb, waiting for the younger boy to get angry.

But, Caleb didn't get angry. Instead, his smiled widened and he said, "You know, you might be right!"

The smile faded from James' face as he saw that he wasn't annoying Caleb. He uttered a frustrated moan and walked away. Caleb looked back at his mother dancing with Mr. Graves. He caught Mr. Graves' eye and nodded at him. Mr. Graves smiled and winked back.

As the dancing continued, the Weaver family entered the saloon through the archway. Irene Weaver headed towards the table where most of the women were standing, setting the cake she'd brought on the table as she greeted her friends. The younger boys headed over to where Caleb and his friends were talking. Wyatt walked over to Wendell Backus, who was standing a couple of feet from the musicians.

"How are you this evening, Mr. Backus?" Wyatt inquired, talking loud enough to be heard over the music.

"I'm doing okay," Backus answered. "I'll be doing better as soon as they start serving them desserts over there and I can get me a cup of coffee."

Wyatt chuckled. "Those desserts do look good!" he agreed. "My ma made her chocolate buttermilk cake. She's famous for it! It's really good!" he gushed. "Do you like chocolate, Mr. Backus?"

"I've enjoyed some chocolate cake in my time. In fact, my dear Ma made a pretty good one every now and then when I was growing up," he answered.

"Well, you'll have to be sure to try some," Wyatt urged Backus. "And then be sure to tell her how much you enjoyed it."

Backus just nodded, as his head bobbed to the music. The musicians were now playing a lively two-step.

Wyatt glanced over at his mother then his gaze returned to Backus. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Umm, Mr. Backus?"

Backus looked back at Wyatt. "Yeah?"

"Well," he began, but seemed unsure of what to say. He inhaled and exhaled, struggling to find the right words for several seconds. Finally, he blurted out, "Would you ask my Ma to dance?"

Backus was stunned. "Uhhh... what?!"

Wyatt shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously nervous. He took a deep breath and asked again, "Would you please ask my mother to dance?"

Dumbfounded, Backus stared wide-eyed at Wyatt for a moment before looking away. When he looked back at Wyatt, he opened his mouth to speak a couple of times but he couldn't find the words. He looked away again, this time watching the musicians as he tried to gather his thoughts. Finally, he turned back to Wyatt and was able to ask, "You... you want me to ask your Ma to dance?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes sir."

Backus shook his head. "Why?"

Wyatt smiled. "Well, she really likes to dance. I'm afraid no one will ask her and I want her to have a nice time. She deserves it. Also, I know you're a gentleman and will be kind to her."

Backus' eyes widened when Wyatt described him as a gentleman. Not many would say that, especially those that knew him during his hard-drinking days. He was certainly flattered that Wyatt would trust him to dance with his mother.

"So, will you?" Wyatt asked, anxious for an answer. "Please!" he begged with an imploring smile.

Backus studied Wyatt as he considered the request. He exhaled slowly before responding, "Okay, kid."

"You will?" Wyatt asked, clearly pleased. "When?"

Backus swallowed hard. "Well," he began, not happy that Wyatt was pressing him for a definite time he'd ask Irene. "Okay... how about when they play a waltz?"

Wyatt smiled widely. "That will be great! Thank you!" he exclaimed, slapping Backus' shoulder. Then, he headed over to where he'd spotted Gem standing with Rachel.

Backus watched Wyatt walk away and then looked over at the dessert table. He spotted Irene Weaver standing with some of the other ladies. He immediately regretted agreeing to Wyatt's request. He never had been one to speak much to girls when he was in school and he certainly didn't do very well trying to talk to women as an adult. He always seemed to get tongue-tied. He considered not following through with his agreement, but decided that wouldn't be right. Wyatt was a good kid and Backus didn't want to let him down. So, he screwed up his courage and walked over to the dessert table. He stood about four feet away from Irene and the other ladies for several minutes.

The musicians ended the two-step and began a waltz. Backus rubbed his hands together nervously, knowing it was time for him to ask. The waltz was the only dance he knew. He gathered all of his courage and approached Irene. "Evening, Mrs. Weaver," he greeted her.

Irene turned to him and smiled. "Oh, good evening, Mr. Backus," she replied.

Several awkward seconds passed before Backus boldly asked in a strained voice, "Would you care to dance with me?"

There was a low gasp from Molly and the other ladies standing nearby who'd heard Backus' request. Irene did not gasp. She answered, "Why, yes, Mr. Backus, I would," as she held out her hand.

Backus' eyes widened with surprise and he smiled. He reached out and grasped her hand gently. As he led Irene to the middle of the saloon to join the other dancing couples, the ladies at the dessert table were dumbfounded. Across the room, Wyatt was clearly pleased when he saw Backus ably leading his mother around the dance floor.

All eyes in the saloon seemed to be on Irene and Backus. However, Jack and Elizabeth were not watching the unlikely couple. It seemed they only had eyes for each other. As they danced, they held each other's gaze and shared their usual lively conversation. Jack had been thinking all night how much he wanted to have some private time with Elizabeth. It had been awhile since they'd taken a walk and he certainly longed for another opportunity to kiss her. "Elizabeth, would you like to join me for a moonlight walk after the dance?" he asked, with solicitous eyes.

Elizabeth saw his furtive look and looked down shyly. The truth was, she, too, had hoped they'd be able to find time to be alone tonight. "That sounds wonderful," she answered in a low voice. She met his gaze with a smile, which he quickly returned, his dimples deepening.

Abigail was standing with Ann, as they both watched the dancers. A well-dressed, middle-aged man approached Abigail. "Good evening, Mrs. Stanton," he greeted her warmly.

Abigail looked at the man, her eyes narrowed. She recognized him but couldn't remember his name.

"Mitch Wiley," he supplied.

Abigail's eyes widened as she remembered. "Yes, you're Mr. Gowen's new assistant." She gave him a civil smile.

"Executive assistant, ma'am," he corrected before inquiring, "How are you this evening?"

"Fine," Abigail answered curtly.

Ann, standing next to Abigail, glanced between Abigail and Wiley. Even though she didn't know Abigail well, she could tell that Abigail was not enjoying this man's attention.

Wiley nodded, again. He seemed unaware of Abigail's coolness toward him. So, he boldly asked, "How about a dance?"

Ann's eyes flew to Abigail, wondering how she would respond. She saw Abigail's face tighten as she shook her head.

Wiley saw it, too, and rushed to stop her rejection. "Please?" he implored. "It's just a dance."

Abigail still looked skeptical but didn't say anything.

Wiley continued his plea. "Just one dance, Mrs. Stanton. Surely you wouldn't turn down an earnest request from someone new to town, would you? Isn't it the neighborly thing to do?"

Abigail exhaled, relenting. "One dance, Mr. Wiley," she stated.

Ann watched as Wiley offered Abigail his hand and she took it. Wiley led her to the dance floor and they began to dance. Ann's gaze moved around the dance floor and fell again on Jack and Elizabeth. She saw Jack's face break into a hearty laugh. Then, Elizabeth's mouth opened as she, too, began to laugh. Ann smiled.

Florence, having just returned from her dance with Brindle, noticed that Ann was now standing by herself. She took the opportunity and approached Ann. "You must be very proud of your son," she said, getting Ann's attention. "We are quite lucky to have him as our constable."

Ann turned face to Florence. "Thank you. It's good to hear he's doing so well," Ann replied with a gracious smile.

"Oh, yes, it's a comfort to know that we have a real lawman instead of those Pinkertons who work for the mine company," Florence explained. She glanced to the dance floor and saw Jack dancing with Elizabeth. She narrowed her eyes momentarily before asking Ann, "Have you had a chance to get to know our school teacher, Miss Thatcher?"

Ann continued watching Jack and Elizabeth dance as she said, "She seems like a very kind young woman."

Florence chuckled. "Yes, she is. I have to say she surprised me."

Ann swiftly shifted her gaze to Florence, who continued without being prompted. "When she first arrived, I thought she was too much of a princess to be a good teacher. But, she has done a pretty good job teaching my boy, I have to admit." Florence looked up to be sure that she had Ann's attention, which she did. "Of course, I don't always agree with her teaching methods. I mean, she sends too much homework sometimes. And she took so much time to teach that Grady boy to read when he clearly had some learning problems. Now, she has the Hansen girl in school with all the other children. That girl has trouble walking and, from what my boys says, Miss Thatcher spends a lot of time trying to get her to write. Our previous schoolteacher wouldn't have those kind of children in school."

Florence paused again to be sure Ann was listening, before going on, "You know, I just heard the other day that she was teaching the Richeys' boy who can't hear to talk with his hands or something. Someone told me she was trying to get him in to some school for the deaf back east." She paused briefly as she made a sound of disapproval. She just couldn't seem to stop herself from rambling on. "And now she and the good constable are courting. She won't have any time for teaching, I dare say. Although, she doesn't really strike me as a suitable wife. She has no real cooking skills. She burned down the teacherage, for heavens' sake! I believe she's led a very pampered life." Florence stopped as she suddenly realized that she may have gone too far. Ann had not said anything in quite a while. She looked at Ann and saw that she was now staring down at the table, an inscrutable look on her face. Florence quickly added, "But, like I said, she is a very kind woman and cares about the children. She stays in that saloon almost every day and..."

Florence was interrupted by Cat announcing from her perch at the piano, "Okay, everyone, thank you so much for joining us this evening! I know you'll all be glad to hear that the dessert tables are now ready! Be sure to sample all the delicious desserts. And enjoy your evening!"

As directed, people made their way to the dessert tables. Jack turned to Elizabeth and asked, "You want to try some of Ma's sugar pie?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'd love to."

They made their way, Jack holding her hand, to the pie end of the table. Ann looked up as they approached her.

"Ma? How about some of that sugar pie?" Jack requested, smiling.

"Of course," Ann answered as she reached for the knife and served two slices on plates. Jack picked up one plate and offered it to Elizabeth and then grabbed the other plate for himself. As he ate a bite of pie, he looked at Elizabeth to see her reaction.

Elizabeth savored the pie and a smile eased across her mouth. "That's delicious!" She turned to Ann. "That's a wonderful pie, Mrs. Thornton!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it," Ann replied. She studied Elizabeth, noting her fancy dress and fashionable jewelry. She watched as Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed their pie, chatting and laughing. She looked down the table and spotted Florence, who was now calling orders to the ladies serving the cakes. Ann sighed and glanced back at Jack and Elizabeth. Her eyes narrowed with worry.


	10. Chapter 10

**On a side note: I'm actually a bit surprised that, in your generous reviews, no one mentioned the Irene Weaver-Wendell Backus matchmaking. Had to stir the pot a little!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

"_You can make bad choices and find yourself _

_in a downward spiral or _

_you can find something that gets you out of it."_

_~Ray LaMontagne_

In his room above the saloon, Edmond Allen was standing at the window, looking out at empty Main Street and the night sky. He could hear the music and chatter from the party downstairs. He glanced over and saw the half empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the bedside table. He walked over to the table and poured some whiskey into a glass. After he took a swig, he closed his eyes as the whiskey slid down his throat.

His attention was drawn back to the door when he heard the music stop and a loud voice announce something he couldn't quite discern. He exhaled with frustration and frowned. He groaned and set down the glass before heading to the door. Slowly opening the door, he peeked cautiously into the hallway. Pleased that there was no one on the hall, he opened the door wide and crept silently down the hall.

He peered around the corner, looking down on the crowd below. He spotted the Cat, Adam, and the other musicians discussing what song they'd play next. Not far from the musicians were some boys playing marbles in a corner. As his eyes continued to move around the saloon he recognized some of the miners who played cards in the saloon every night. One of them pulled out a flask and poured what looked like whiskey into his and his friends' coffees. The men were laughing as they looked around to be sure no one was watching them.

Allen's gaze left the men and fell on the people milling around the dessert table. His eyes immediately fell on Jack. He recognized the constable even though he was not wearing his uniform this evening. His eyes widened when he recognized the pretty school teacher he'd met when he first arrived and saw that she and the constable were engaged in conversation. He'd learned from talking with Trevoy that the school teacher's name was Elizabeth Thatcher. He'd been hoping for another opportunity to talk with Miss Thatcher, but no such opportunity had happened, yet.

The musicians began to play again, startling Allen out of his pleasant thoughts about Miss Thatcher. He took a step back around the corner, wanting to be sure no one could see him as he spied on them. When he looked back downstairs, he saw that Elizabeth was now holding hands with the constable and he was leading her out to dance. Allen frowned as he realized they seemed quite friendly. He studied them as they danced and it became quite clear to him that they must be courting. He pulled back around the corner, expelling an angry breath.

"You sure can pick 'em," he whispered a reprimand to himself. He shook his head as he crept back to his room. Leaning against the door after he shut it, he looked over at his bed. Strewn about on the bedspread was a map of Canada and the northern United States along with a couple of dime novels titled "The Jesse James Stories", "Dime Novel Desperadoes," and "Young Wild West at Devil Creek." He walked over and poured himself another glass of whiskey. "Well, Miss Thatcher, it seems you are just a little too close to the constable for my comfort." He frowned and closed his eyes as he let out a frustrated growl. Then, his eyes popped open and his mouth twisted back into a bit of a smile. "Well, surely there has to be another young lady in this town who would fancy my attention," he mused out loud before gulping down the liquor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Well, sometimes the words just seem to fly from my fingertips through the keyboard onto the screen. This chapter was an example of that. (Of course, there are those chapters that don't come quite as easily- in fact, I feel like I've been pulling all the hair out of my head after some chapters!) I hope you enjoy it! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please post a review! (This is my second When Calls the Heart fanfiction story. You might want to read Faith, Hope, and Love, my first fan fiction story, before reading this.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

_"__Y__ou know, sometimes love isn't fireworks. _

_Sometimes, love just comes softly."_

_~Janette Oke, __Love Comes Softly_

It was almost midnight when the musicians finished their last song. The ladies cleaned up the dessert table and people began to leave the saloon. Caleb Dunbar approached his mother, who was talking with Mr. Graves, and asked, "Ma, can I walk back to the house with Albert and some of the other boys?"

Mary glanced at Graves and then back at her son. "I don't know. It's awfully late, Caleb."

Caleb looked at Graves and then back at his mother. "Please, Ma?" he pleaded. "We'll go straight back to the row houses."

"My Ma and some of the other Mas are going to walk behind is," Albert called from a few feet away, as anxious as Caleb was to hear Mary's answer.

Mary studied Caleb for several moments. Graves watched Mary, trying to discern what she would decide. Finally, he saw her eyes narrow slightly and he knew she'd made her decision. "Okay," she told Caleb. "But you go straight back home. No dilly-dallying," she cautioned.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Caleb agreed as he ran off to join his friends.

Mary sighed. "He's growing up so fast," she said to Graves, her gaze following Caleb as he headed out of the saloon with his friends.

Graves leaned in and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "No worries, Mary. He still needs his Ma," he reassured her. Mary smiled and leaned back against Graves. They both watched the door close behind Caleb. "Okay," Graves said into Mary's hair. "I guess that means I get to walk you home."

Mary turned around to face him, smiling. "That would be very nice!" She took Graves' offered arm and they headed out of the saloon. As they reached Main Street and turned towards the row houses, they noticed that another couple was walking several yards in front of them.

"Looks like Mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher are taking a walk in the moonlight, too," Graves observed. They looked at each other and shared a laugh.

As Mary and Graves walked arm-in-arm, they watched as Jack's and Elizabeth's heads bobbed in animated movements while they walked and talked. At one point, Jack laughed loudly as Elizabeth scoffed at him. "Jack!" they heard her reprimand him. However, that was the only word of their conversation that was discernible to Mary and Graves.

A few moments later, Elizabeth and Jack stopped short as Jack leaned closer to whisper something to Elizabeth. Mary and Graves stopped walking, too, clearly enthralled by the younger couple. They saw Elizabeth slap Jack's arm but he deftly grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then tucked her arm in his as they continued walking.

Mary and Graves, also, resumed their walk. Graves cleared his throat and stated, "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He was trying to focus his attention on Mary, not Jack and Elizabeth. However, that was providing to be difficult.

"Yes, it is," Mary concurred. "The stars are so pretty and bright." However, she wasn't looking up at the stars. She, too, couldn't seem to take her eyes from Jack and Elizabeth.

Graves nodded. "And the moon is so bright, too," he said rather flatly, not focused on what he was saying.

Their awkward attempt at conversation was interrupted again, this time by Elizabeth's laughter. They looked up just in time to watch Jack pull Elizabeth down a side path. A few moments later, as Mary and Graves passed the path, they saw Jack and Elizabeth kissing, their silhouette illuminated by the moonlight. Mary seemed embarrassed and looked away as Graves directed her down the road, away from Jack and Elizabeth. "Those two have certainly gotten close," he observed.

Mary nodded. "It must be exciting for them," she said. "To be so young and in love." Then, she bravely met Graves' gaze. "But, I think it's nice to be comfortable with someone. So comfortable you just enjoy being with them. I mean, it's nice to just spend time with someone and enjoy being quiet." The words had come so easily, it surprised her. She smiled, hoping she'd conveyed her meaning well.

Graves grinned and, emboldened by Mary's remarks, stopped walking. He turned to face her and took her hands in his. "Mary," he began, "you are such a wonderful, beautiful, kind woman."

Mary blushed. "Mr. Graves!"

"You are a terrific mother to Caleb. You have such a kind heart." He searched her eyes and took a deep breath before he dropped to one knee.

Mary inhaled sharply when she saw him on his knee. "Mr. Graves!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I love you, Mary! Will you marry me?" Graves asked.

Mary was overwhelmed, unsure of what to say. She held her hand to her mouth as she fought back her tears. Her eyes met his and he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry," Graves assured her. "I already asked Caleb for your hand before we left for the dance. He gave it. I want you, Caleb, and I to be a family." He looked at her, expectantly, "Mary?"

Mary shook her head in disbelief. Then, her tears began to fall as a laugh escaped her mouth. "Yes," she said, her voice filled with emotion. "Yes, I will marry you, Mr. Graves."

Graves quickly stood, smiling from ear to ear. "I think you might want to call me Dewitt now," he said with a laugh. He scooped her into his arms, kissed her, and then swung her around in circles. She screamed as he released some loud whoops.

Jack and Elizabeth rushed out into the road, startled by Mary's squeals and Graves' yells. When Graves saw Jack and Elizabeth, he stopped swinging Mary, placing her carefully back on the ground, and called to them, "She said yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Postcript: I loved the Mary Dunbar-Dewitt Graves storyline! They make such a sweet couple! I just had to get them hitched!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_"Rejoice in hope, be patient in tribulation, be constant in prayer." _  
><em>~Romans 12:12<em>

Sunday started slowly around Coal Valley. The previous night's Town Social festivities had continued well into the night. Some townsfolk seemed to sleepwalk their way to the church among the trees. There were quite a few yawns and more people than usual nodded off during Cat's sermon. After the service concluded, fellowship didn't last as long as usual. Instead, people made their way home soon after the service ended, many telling friends and neighbors how much they needed a nap.

Many people stopped to congratulate Mary and Graves. Mary seemed to be glowing as she accepted everyone's best wishes. Graves appeared to be so proud he just might pop a button or two on his shirt.

Elizabeth and Abigail spoke with Cat for just a moment, before she, too, headed off, yawning. They joined Jack and his mother just as Florence Blakeley passed by and nodded to Ann. Then, Jack announced that he needed to head out for his rounds and he'd meet them all later. He squeezed Elizabeth's hand before he walked to his horse. After he rode off, Abigail invited Ann to walk back to town with her and Elizabeth. The three of them fell in step, heading up the road to town.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mary as happy as she was this morning," Abigail observed. "When I spoke to her before the service, she was smiling from ear to ear. And it was so nice to see she her and Mr. Graves holding hands."

Elizabeth laughed. "When Jack and I heard them yelling last night, we were afraid something was wrong. But, then we saw him swinging her around. They both were laughing and yelling! It was so sweet!"

Abigail laughed with Elizabeth. "I wonder how soon they'll want to marry? I doubt it will be a long engagement. I'm sure if it's up to Mr. Graves, he'd say tomorrow!"

"They seem to love each other very much. And Caleb, well he talks about Mr. Graves all the time now. I think he's ready for him to be part of their family," Elizabeth added.

"Ladies!" They were interrupted by the call from Dottie Ramsey as she and her husband, Mayor Ramsey, approached Abigail, Elizabeth, and Ann from behind. The trio of women stopped walking and turned to face the Ramsays.

"Good morning!" Dottie said happily as she and the mayor stopped next to the women. As usual, the mayor remained quiet and let his wife go the talking. "We wanted to introduce ourselves." She turned to Ann. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Thornton! We are so honored to have your son as our constable." She held her hand out to Ann.

Ann took Dottie's hand and shook it slightly. "Well, thank you," she replied, a bit surprised by Dottie's gesture.

"Yes, he is such an asset to our community! And donating his reward money for our church and school was just wonderful of him! Now, I do hope that we can have lunch with you sometime during your visit," Dottie told Ann. "It would just be delightful!"

Ann, a bit overwhelmed, nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Perhaps tomorrow?" Dottie asked expectantly.

"Oh, umm," Ann began, obviously trying to decide how to handle Dottie and her invitation. "Perhaps later in the week," she replied rather flatly.

The smile on Dottie's face faded, just a little, but she was, as always, indefatigable. She politely responded, "Well, of course! I know you are still getting settled here and want to spend time with your son. I'll talk with you later and we'll decide on a good day." She bowed her head to Abigail and Elizabeth. "Good day, ladies." She hooked her arm in her husband's and pulled him along up the road as he struggled to keep up with her.

Abigail and Elizabeth exchanged glances, impressed with Ann's expert handling of Dottie. A few moments after the Ramseys' departure, the ladies resumed their walk back to town.

"So, Abigail, Jack told me that he usually has Sunday dinner with you and Elizabeth. Would you mind if I prepared dinner today?" Ann asked.

Abigail's eyes widened a bit with mild surprise. "That would be fine, Ann. Of course, I'll be happy to help you."

Ann nodded. "That's very kind of you, but I think Elizabeth and I can handle it."

Elizabeth's head swiveled towards Ann when she heard her name. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm going to prepare a meat pie and I thought you might like to learn how to make it. It's an old family recipe and one of Jack's favorites," Ann explained.

Elizabeth's eyes darted between Ann and Abigail, as her mind raced. The thought of cooking still caused her quite a bit of consternation. "Uh, okay, that would be nice," she answered, realizing she had no choice but to accept.

"Good!" Ann stated loudly. "Let's head back to the cafe and get started." She stepped off quickly, leaving Elizabeth and Abigail behind. Elizabeth gave Abigail a plaintive look. Abigail nodded her head, trying to assure Elizabeth that it would be okay.

An hour later, Elizabeth had just finished setting the table and walked back into the kitchen. Ann looked up from the dough she was rolling and saw her. "Elizabeth, so tell me more about your students. I assume you're using McGuffey's readers."

"Uh, yes... yes, we do use the readers sometimes," Elizabeth answered. "I, also, prepare some reading assignments from newspapers and other books that I have."

Ann stopped rolling out the dough, a look of shock on her face. "Why?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I want the students to read from different sources of information," Elizabeth explained, smiling proudly. "Research has shown that students need to be able to read and interpret different types of reading materials." Her smile drained a bit when Ann gave her a clear look of disapproval.

"I see," Ann finally replied. "One of the mothers mentioned to me that you spent a good bit of time teaching a teenage boy to read?"

Elizabeth smiled as Abigail caught her eye and asked, "Bo?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I'm sure that's who she means." Then, she turned to Ann. "The previous teacher gave up on him, saying he couldn't learn. We determined that he has dyslexia, word blindness. I wouldn't give up and we found a way for him to understand letters and words. He's reading now," she told Ann, proudly.

"Elizabeth used some old dough to form letters into animals and other things to help him understand the letters," Abigail added. "It really was amazing! It worked very well for Bo."

Ann just turned back to rolling the dough. Elizabeth looked at her and the corners of her mouth turned slightly downward in a frown. Abigail shook her head as she returned her attention to the peas she was shelling.

As Elizabeth started walking toward Abigail, Ann looked up again and asked Elizabeth, "Do you know how to make a basic pie dough? Abigail mentioned that you used some dough to help that boy."

Elizabeth's mouth opened and closed a few times as she searched for an answer. Finally, she admitted, "Well, I never really learned much about cooking back home." She looked to Abigail and smiled. "But Abigail has been teaching me."

Abigail looked up at Elizabeth and smiled encouragingly.

"But you do know how to roll out the dough for a pie crust, don't you?" Ann asked.

Abigail started to say something but thought better of it. She sighed and turned back to the peas.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, ma'am, I'm afraid I don't," she replied flatly.

Ann sighed. Elizabeth's stomach tied in a knot. She was sure it was a sigh of disappointment.

"Well," Ann continued, "perhaps it's time to learn, dear. This meat pie recipe has been in my family for generations and it is Jack's favorite. So, come here!" The last sentence was a command.

Elizabeth did as she was told. Ann released the rolling pin and motioned for Elizabeth to take over. "We just need it rolled out to about a half inch thickness all the way around. You do that and I'll work on these potatoes," she ordered as Elizabeth began to roll the dough, though she clearly had no idea what she was doing.

Abigail turned and saw Elizabeth's clumsiness with the rolling pin and noted the sad look on her face. She turned to Ann and called, "Um... Ann?"

Ann looked up from mashing the potatoes. "Hmmm?" she answered.

For a moment, Abigail seemed to be searching for words. "Uhhh..." She looked around briefly before continuing, "I noticed that we are running low on wood for the stove. Would you please take the basket and fill it up. Jack keeps a good stack of wood behind the jailhouse that he shares with us."

Ann's expression grew stern. "Abigail, I really need to get these potatoes ready..."

"I understand," Abigail gently interjected, "but Elizabeth's preparing the dough and I, " she held up her hands full of peas. "I really need to get these peas cooking if we're going to eat them. The potatoes are already cooked."

Ann started to object again, so Abigail added. "I'm sure it will only take a few minutes. I'd really appreciate your help." Abigail gave Ann a hopeful look.

Ann sighed as she set down the potato masher and wiped her hands on her apron. "Alright," she said with some exasperation. As she removed her apron she turned to Elizabeth and reminded her, "Half an inch."

Elizabeth nodded and then, as soon as Ann as the door closed behind Ann, she grimaced. Abigail stood up and rushed to the table where Elizabeth was working. "What is wrong?" she asked.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at Abigail's quick maneuver across the kitchen. "What?"

Abigail's brows lowered. "I know something is wrong, Elizabeth. What is it?"

Elizabeth shook her head and returned to rolling out the dough, but pressed too hard on the rolling pin. A large piece of dough cracked away and a considerable gap appeared in the dough. She gasped in horror and tears quickly filled her eyes.

"Elizabeth! What is it?" Abigail asked, frustrated that Elizabeth was so upset but wouldn't say why.

"I've ruined the dough!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"No, you just tore it a little. We can fix that with a little milk and patching," she soothed. "Now, I want to know what all this is really about."

Elizabeth, tears now sliding down her cheeks, slid into the chair next to her. She took some deep breaths to try to calm down. Abigail looked at her expectantly. "It's just..." Elizabeth fumbled with her words. "Jack's mother... Well, she... I just..."

Abigail sat down across the table from Elizabeth and reached out to place her hand over Elizabeth's, hoping to calm her.

"Okay," Elizabeth said as she took a deep breath and regained her composure. "I just think Jack's mother doesn't... she just doesn't seem to like me very much."

Abigail closed her eyes and exhaled. She was afraid of this. "Oh, Elizabeth. No! She's just a... well, she's a bit of a stern woman."

Elizabeth expelled a sharp chuckle. "Stern? That's one way to put it!"

"Have you said anything to Jack about your concerns?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth scoffed. "No! I don't know how to bring it up." She shook her head. "I have no idea what she wants. She doesn't seem to like me at all, really. I feel like she's disappointed in me." She looked down at her hands and whispered, "Maybe she would've preferred Rosemary."

"Elizabeth Thatcher!" Abigail admonished her.

Elizabeth raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, I know... but there must be some reason she doesn't like me."

"I know I saw her talking with Florence Blakeley last night at the social," Abigail shared, as she handed Elizabeth a handkerchief.

Elizabeth took the handkerchief and frowned. "Well, then that might explain a lot. I don't think Mrs. Blakeley is my biggest fan. She's told me many times she disapproves of my teaching," she said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Abigail shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if Florence said anything negative to her." Elizabeth gave her a look of complete disbelief and Abigail yielded, "Alright, she very well may have. But, perhaps Ann is just very protective of her son. I mean, she can't dislike you too much. She is trying to teach you some of his favorite foods," Abigail suggested.

"That I have no idea how to make! I've never rolled out dough! You and I haven't gotten to that in my lessons." Elizabeth countered. "I can't help but wonder if she's just setting me up to fail."

Abigail shook her head. "I don't think she's doing that."

Elizabeth gave her a skeptical look and then looked over at the dough with the giant rip. "She'll be so pleased to see what I've done to her dough," she stated wryly.

"Okay, let's fix it," Abigail announced as she rose and grabbed the milk. "We can mend it with a little milk and pressing it back together."

Elizabeth followed Abigail's directions. The dough mended well and was back in one piece just as Ann returned with the wood.

"Oh, well," Ann said as she inspected Elizabeth's work on the dough, "that will do, I guess. Now we need to cook the meat to mix with the potatoes."

Elizabeth had been looking at Ann, hoping for a compliment. When none came, she was crestfallen and glanced at Abigail for support. Abigail gave her an encouraging smile and Elizabeth continued working with Ann to make the meat pie.

Later, Jack had joined them and they were finishing dinner. Jack set down his fork and announced, "That was delicious, ladies. It's been ages since I've had meat pie!"

Ann beamed. "You know how much I love to make it for you," she told him with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled, too, as she waited for Ann to tell Jack how she had helped, but Ann didn't say a word. So, Abigail supplied the information. "Jack, your mother was kind enough to teach Elizabeth how to make the meat pie. They worked together to make it."

Jack looked between Elizabeth and his mother. He asked, pleasantly surprised, "Really?"

Ann looked at Elizabeth and answered, "Well, yes, she helped," she explained. Elizabeth listened attentively, hoping she might finally hear a compliment from Ann Thornton. "She did surprisingly well rolling out the dough. She has a bit of a heavy hand with spices. There was a little too much poultry seasoning for my taste. But, I'm sure she'll improve with practice," Ann offered her backhanded compliment.

Elizabeth tried to suppress her disappointment and anger at Ann's less than flattering summary of her cooking, but Abigail saw the sadness in Elizabeth's eyes. So, she decided to change the subject. "Jack, your mother told us she brought your guitar to you and that you play rather well. Will you regale us with some songs? I think we could use some nice music tonight."

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so. Not tonight, I'm afraid. The guitar is over at the jailhouse. And," he said as he held up his left hand to show a bandaged index finger, "I got this nasty cut earlier today. So, I'm afraid I'm off the guitar for a couple of days until it heals a bit."

"Son, how did you do that?"

"Jack! What happened?"

At the same time, Elizabeth and Ann asked Jack about his injured finger. Jack laughed. "Oh, it was stupid, really. When I was out making my rounds at the row houses, one of the widows was having trouble with her clothesline. I tried to help her with it, and cut my finger on the wire." He held up his bandaged finger, frowning and shrugged. He looked at Elizabeth. "See, it's nothing, really."

Ann reached for his finger, causing Jack to wince. "Ma!" he cried as he pulled his hand away from her.

"Let me take a look at that," Ann told him. "I can re-bandage it for you."

Jack pulled his hand back. "No, Ma, it's fine. I can certainly bandage my own wounds." He looked back at Elizabeth. "At least it didn't require a whipstitch!" he declared as they both laughed.

Abigail smiled, realizing that it must be an inside joke between Elizabeth and Jack. She looked over and saw that Ann was frowning. She didn't quite understand Ann Thornton, though she was trying.

"So, what lessons have you planned for your students this week, Elizabeth?" Ann asked, interrupting Elizabeth and Jack's private moment.

Elizabeth's smile faded, replaced by a look of frustration. She inhaled, trying to think of an answer that would stop Ann's interrogation. She opened her mouth to reply but Abigail spoke first. "Ann," Abigail sought Ann's attention. "Why don't you and I clean up these dinner dishes and let Elizabeth and Jack go enjoy this lovely evening?"

Ann gave Abigail a sharp look and shook her head. "Oh, but it's getting late," she said as she glanced at her watch pin.

"Oh, no, it's not too late," Abigail countered. "Besides, we should discuss our meals this week. I'm sure you have some special dishes that we'd love to sample," Abigail cajoled.

Ann forced a smile. Abigail had left her no excuse. "Alright, Abigail," she reluctantly agreed. Then, she turned to Jack. "I trust you won't be too long so you can walk me back to the saloon."

Jack began to answer but Abigail, again, spoke first. "I'll be happy to walk with you back to the saloon," she assured Ann. Then, she turned to Elizabeth and Jack. "You two head on! Enjoy the beautiful night!"

Jack smiled and turned to Elizabeth, offering his hand. "Well, okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes, my shawl is by the door," Elizabeth answered as she took Jack's hand and stood. They walked to the door where Jack helped Elizabeth with her shawl.

As they exited the cafe, Ann sat watching them go. The frown on her face was now replaced by a look of sadness. Abigail noticed the change and her forehead furrowed. She had no idea what was bothering Ann, but she was going to redouble her efforts to discover it. "Ann?" she called.

Ann turned to Abigail and replied, "Yes?"

Abigail shook her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ann answered.

Ann's answer did not convince Abigail, but she decided she would have to take her time discovering Ann's concerns. She opened her hands in question and asked, "Well, will you help me with the dishes?"

Ann frowned again and looked down. "Actually, Abigail, I'm quite tired. I think I'll just head back to my room now."

"Oh," Abigail replied with surprise. "Well, let me get my shawl..."

Ann waved her hand. "No, no need. I'll be fine." She already had her shawl on and was walking to the door. "Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder to Abigail as she left.

Abigail stood looking at the door for several minutes after Ann had left. She had never met anyone quite like Ann Thornton. She did not understand her. She found her very frustrating. And, she was afraid that Elizabeth just might be right about Ann's disapproval of Jack's relationship with her. However, her intuition told her there was something wrong. She offered a silent prayer to ease the situation and soften Ann's heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_"Truth emerges more readily from error_  
><em>than from confusion."<em>  
><em>~Francis Bacon<em>

Abigail's Cafe was busy as usual on Monday morning and Abigail was rushing to get breakfasts served and keep coffee cups filled. She had become accustomed to these busy mornings. However, this morning there were two parties in the dining room who were causing her some consternation: Ann Thornton was having breakfast with Florence Blakeley and Henry Gowen's new assistant, Wiley, was dining and, unfortunately, flirting with Abigail.

Florence and Ann were engaged in a very animated yet quiet discussion. Abigail had walked by their table many times, hoping to hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but had no luck so far. She was growing concerned that Ann's perspective on Jack and Elizabeth's relationship was being colored by Florence's sharp opinions. As she made one more trip by their table, all she heard were the words, "lunch tomorrow." Abigail frowned slightly, realizing Ann would meet with Florence, again.

As she passed Wiley's table, he grabbed her arm. She flashed him a miffed expression. He smiled, apparently pleased that he had annoyed her. "I'd love some more coffee, sweetie," he asked with a honeyed voice.

"Mr. Wiley," Abigail addressed him as she pulled her arm from his hand, "as I have informed you before, you may call me Mrs. Stanton. You will refrain from calling me such endearing terms as sweetie, honey, or dear, as we are not on such intimate terms nor will we ever be." She stood up just a little straighter. "If you'd like some more coffee, all you have to do is ask, without the familiar terms." She swiftly turned away from him and headed to the kitchen.

Wiley appeared to be unfazed by Abigail's sharp rebuke as he stood and boldly followed her to the kitchen. "I understand," he began, prompting Abigail to gasp as she spun around to face him. A smile crawled across his lips, seeming pleased that he'd shocked her. "You're very busy this morning. I'll come back another time so we can talk more." He winked at her and added, "Maybe we can even have another dance... honey!" He emphasized the last word. Then, he returned to his table, placed some money on it, and headed for the door.

When Wiley opened the door, Jack was on the other side. Wiley's eyes widened when he saw Jack.

"Sorry!" Jack told him as he stepped aside to let Wiley exit.

Wiley's facial expression had suddenly changed to a nervous smile and furrowed brow. He replied, "Thank you," in a low voice as he stepped around Jack and headed out of the café.

Ann and Florence were standing at their table, preparing to leave, when Ann spotted Jack in the open doorway. "Jack!" she called to him as they headed toward the door.

Jack smiled. "Good morning, Ma!" Then, he turned to Florence. "Good morning, Mrs. Blakeley."

Florence smiled and nodded. She turned to Ann and asked, "Are you sure you won't join us? We could really use your help. You did say that you enjoy quilting."

Ann shook her head. "Oh no, no thank you."

Florence nodded. "Well, then, good day!" she offered as she headed out the door that Jack held open for her.

"What are you doing here?" Ann turned to Jack and asked. "It's too late for breakfast now."

Jack shook his head. "Oh, no," he explained. "I'm just stopping by for a cup of coffee. I've finished my morning rounds."

"Oh, well, may I join you?" Ann inquired.

Jack nodded his head. "Sure. But, you know, if you'd like to join Mrs. Blakely and the other ladies, that will be okay. I know how much you love quilting. You go! Enjoy yourself," he urged.

Ann shook her head and gave him a wan smile. "No, I'm here to visit you. Let's enjoy some coffee." She headed back to the table that she and Florence had just left.

"I'll go get the coffee. I'll be right back," he told his mother as he walked to the kitchen. "Abigail," he called, "I wonder if I can trouble you for my usual?" As he entered the kitchen, he saw Abigail standing with her back to him. Her shoulders were hunched over and she appeared to breathing hard. The smile drained from his face. "Abigail?" he called to her.

Abigail took a very deep breath before she turned around. "Jack!" she called, a little loudly with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine," Abigail told him, though not convincingly.

Jack eyed her, trying to read her expression. "You don't seem fine. What happened?"

Abigail shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, it's really nothing I can't handle."

Jack continued to study her suspiciously. Abigail felt compelled to explain. "Gowen's new assistant is more annoying than he is!" she blurted out.

Jack didn't quite understand. "What's he doing?"

Abigail shook her head. "He's just persistent. He won't seem to take no for an answer!" Abigail answered, exasperated.

Jack nodded, beginning to understand. "Well, I'm willing to talk with him, if you'd like. I could caution him that his persistence is unwelcome and could land him in a lot of trouble."

Abigail smiled, feeling stronger. "Thank you, Jack, but I can certainly handle him. It's just he's a little more slippery than Gowen. But, my skillet should fit his head, too, if needed."

She and Jack both smiled. "I'll be happy to speak with him anytime," Jack assured her and Abigail nodded. Then, Jack reached for two coffee cups. "Do you mind if I get coffee for Ma and I?" he asked.

"Of course, but I don't mind serving you," she told him.

"Looks like you have enough people in that dining room to keep you very busy. I can certainly get two coffees," he told her as he poured the coffee from the large urn into two cups. Once he was finished, he then carried the coffees back to the dining room. He set the coffees on the table and slid into the chair across from his mother. "So, do you still go to your quilting group on Saturday afternoons?" he asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Ann shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I haven't gone much lately."

Jack looked shocked. "Really? Why? You always enjoyed that."

"Oh," Ann began dismissively, "Most of the ladies my age have stopped going, anyway."

Jack frowned a bit, considering his mother's answer. He didn't understand because his mother had been in the quilting circle at church for as long as he could remember.

"Are you still drawing?" she asked Jack, breaking into his thoughts.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Everyday."

"What subjects? Are you doing landscapes?" Ann asked. "It looks like there would be some lovely landscapes out here to sketch."

Jack opened his mouth but didn't answer immediately. Most of his sketching these days was of Elizabeth and he certainly didn't want to admit that to his mother.

"I'd love to see your sketches," she told him.

Jack inhaled sharply and his eyes widened. "Oh, Ma, they're not... well, they're just not that great, actually."

"Really? Your pencil sketching was so good before you left for the academy. If you've been working on it daily, I would imagine it should be excellent now," Ann mused.

Jack just smiled but didn't reply.

Ann's eyes narrowed as she studied her son. She correctly guessed the reason for his hesitance to share his sketch book with her and her mouth pursed with worry. She decided it was time to speak with Jack about her concern.

"Jack," she began. "How long do you think you'll be here in Coal Valley?"

Jack was surprised by the question, though thankful for the change of subject. "Well, obviously, that depends on my superiors."

Ann nodded. "Well, yes, but you turned down your transfer to Cape Fullerton. So, will you seek another transfer at some point? Or even, perhaps, a promotion?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not really sure, Ma. For now, I am happy with my posting here in Coal Valley. I feel that I am serving these people well. You taught me the importance of that."

Ann nodded. "Yes, you are. However, I remember your interest in investigation and tracking criminals. You wanted to save the world when you left Regina."

Jack laughed mildly. "Yes, I was ready to save the world," he agreed.

"What happened?" Ann asked.

Jack was taken back. "Happened?"

Ann inhaled and got to her point. "Jack, I'm afraid that you've lost focus. You have always been so career-motivated. But now," she paused searching for the right words. "Now, you just seem to be content here."

Jack looked at her, unsure of how he felt about that statement. They both fell silent for a few moments. Then, Jack asked her, "Is content a bad thing, Ma?"

Ann took a deep breath as she considered her answer. "No, not necessarily. But it might be if it keeps you from pursuing your goal... your dream."

Jack looked at his mother and she saw some distress fill his expression as he considered her statement. She looked away from him, feeling a pang of guilt that she had brought that look to her son's face. However, she truly believed it was something he needed to hear from her. She reached for her coffee cup and started to lift it to her lips. However, she lost her grip on it and it slipped back onto the saucer, making a loud clattering noise and spilling coffee on the tablecloth.

The noise pulled Jack from his contemplation."Ma? You okay?" he asked. "It didn't burn you, did it?" He reached across the table and righted the cup on the saucer.

Abigail rushed to the table with a towel and asked, "Are you okay, Ann?"

Ann nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just clumsy, I guess," she told them as she rubbed her hands together and expelled a frustrated sigh. Then, she turned to Abigail and apologized. "I'm so sorry, Abigail. I've probably stained your tablecloth. Let me see if I can wash it out for you," she offered.

Abigail shook her head. "No, no, of course not! It'll wash out just fine," she told Ann.

Ann nodded before she looked down and closed her eyes.

Jack and Abigail exchanged concerned looks. "Are you okay, Ma?" he asked.

Ann opened her eyes and gave him a sharp look. "Of course!" she answered, her voice slightly shrill.

Jack and Abigail continued to stare at her with concern.

Ann exhaled and softened her expression. "I, uh... I didn't sleep well last night. I'm just a little tired. I think I may go rest in my room," she told them.

"Okay," Jack told her. "I'll walk you to the saloon."

Ann shook her head in protest, but Abigail agreed with Jack. "Yes, let him walk you back, Ann."

Outnumbered, Ann relented. "Very well." She grabbed her bag and stood. Jack stood, too, and rushed to offer her his arm. She exhaled an agitated breath as she took his arm and he led her from the café. Abigail watched them briefly, worry written all over her face, before turning back to clean up the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Postscript: Many of you have been concerned about Ann Thornton's behavior of late. Let me assure that Ann is not just a meanie and there are reasons for her actions. Ann does have some explaining to do and all will be explained in due time. Obviously, this chapter is the start of that explanation. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, if you have a minute, post a review. Thank you, again, for reading!<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_"Never forget that anticipation is an important part of life._  
><em>Work's important, family's important,<em>  
><em>but without excitement, you have nothing.<em>  
><em>You're cheating yourself if you refuse to enjoy what's coming."<em>  
><em>~Nicholas Sparks<em>

Elizabeth was working with Sarah Hansen on her handwriting. Her hand clasped the large pencil very awkwardly. She was biting her lower lip, concentrating very hard on forming the letters. However, despite her efforts, the letters were not quite correct. She stopped writing, dropped the pencil, and informed Elizabeth, "My hand hurts!"

Elizabeth had become very familiar with Sarah's complaints and knew that when she complained that her hand hurt, she was actually getting frustrated. "It's okay, Sarah," Elizabeth encouraged. "You can do this! You've improved so much in the last month."

Sarah looked up at Elizabeth. Seeing Elizabeth's reassuring smile, she picked up the pencil and continued writing. She bit her lip again, focusing all of her attention on forming the letters.

Suddenly, the saloon door opened and Jack and his mother walked in, gaining the attention of everyone in the class. "I'm so sorry, Eliz...," he began but stopped. "Miss Thatcher," he corrected. "We're sorry to interrupt. I'm just showing my Mom back to her room."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and noticed that his mother held his arm and he appeared to be leading her. A concerned expression filled Elizabeth's face. "Oh! Are you okay, Mrs. Thornton?"

All the students watched the exchange, curious about the interruption.

"Yes, of course," Ann informed Elizabeth as she quickly stood up straight and released Jack's arm. She took a couple of steps toward the children's tables and looked around the room, checking out the children's activities. "It looks like everyone is busy and working hard. I'm sorry if we've interrupted your lesson."

Elizabeth looked to Jack and noted his worried expression. He reached for his mother's elbow but she stepped away. Elizabeth looked back at Ann and shook her head. "No, it's perfectly alright," she assured Ann. "With our school in the saloon, we've gotten used to people going in and out." She smiled at Ann.

Ann met Elizabeth's gaze and a smile curled at the corner of her mouth. Jack reached for Ann's arm again and said, "We'll just head upstairs and let all of you get back to your lessons." Elizabeth watched as Ann and Jack crossed behind the tables, heading to the stairs.

As Jack and his mother began climbing the stairs, Elizabeth turned back to her students. "Children, back to your assignments." She watched for a moment as the students returned to their work, except for James. He turned to Gabe and started to say something but stopped when Elizabeth cleared her throat. He swiveled his head toward Elizabeth and saw her looking at him. He frowned and returned to his work.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to Sarah and encouraged her to practice her handwriting a little more. Sarah slowly wrote her name, her letters less legible than before. Elizabeth realized Sarah was tiring and they needed to stop their writing practice. "Okay, Sarah, that was good work for today." She smiled warmly and Sarah returned the smile as she let the pencil drop from her hand to the table. "Why don't you head back to your table?" she told Sarah. Sarah nodded and stood up. She walked back to her assigned seat, her gait very unsteady. Elizabeth watched her, worried that Sarah would stumble. However, as usual, Sarah made it back to her seat without mishap.

Elizabeth stood, gathered Sarah's practice materials, and started to address the class when she saw Jack descending the stairs. Their eyes met and she realized that he wanted to have a word with her. "Okay, class," she called, "it's time to finish your reading assignment. Finish answering the questions on your slates and then set them on the front table. We'll be working on our history lesson next."

Jack approached and stopped in front of her with his back to the class.

"Is you Mom okay?" she asked in a whisper.

He shook his head and answered in a low voice. "I'm not sure. She said she was just tired, but..." He didn't finish.

"But you aren't so sure?" Elizabeth completed.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Elizabeth. Something just doesn't seem right with my Mom."

"Is she ill?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "She says she's not. She just... just doesn't seem like herself."

Elizabeth started to say something but then her eyes wandered from Jack's as she took a deep breath.

"What?" he asked.

She saw that her students were getting fidgety waiting for her. She turned back to Jack. "We do need to talk, Jack, but I better get back to my class. Can we talk after school? I have to go out to the Weavers' house to talk with Wyatt's mother about his college applications. Would you walk with me out there?"

Jack glanced back upstairs toward his mother's room before meeting Elizabeth's gaze. "My Mom and I are supposed to have tea, but she may not be up for that. Even if she is, there should be time to walk with you before tea."

"I really think we need to talk, Jack," Elizabeth entreated him.

Jack noted her seriousness and nodded. "Okay," he agreed. Their eyes met and both smiled. Jack leaned just a bit closer to her and whispered, "I certainly can't pass up a walk with the pretty schoolteacher."

She felt the color rising in her cheeks and gave him a reproving look. The class grew louder, telling her that she needed to get back to them. "Okay," she said removing her hand from his arm. "I'll see you then!" She, then, turned and headed to her desk. "Okay, children, we're going to study the confederation of Canada..."

Jack watched Elizabeth begin the history lesson for a few moments. He glanced up to the second floor of the saloon, remembering his earlier conversation with his mother and her concern about his career. His mouth went into a straight line. Her words had stung him.

"...remember that Queen Victoria granted her assent to the confederation in 1867..." Jack heard Elizabeth continuing her lesson and shifted his eyes to her. She met his gaze and gave him a questioning look. Some of the students, suddenly realizing the constable was still in the room, turned their attention to Jack. He realized he was, again, interrupting Elizabeth's lesson and immediately felt uncomfortable under their stares. He nodded at Elizabeth and walked quickly out of the saloon.

* * *

><p><strong>Postscript: Okay... full disclosure here... I am a teacher. In fact, I am a special education teacher. So, this chapter was inevitable at some point in my writing. The Bo Grady storyline is near and dear to my heart. I can see Elizabeth teaching all of the children in Coal Valley, even those with physical disabilities, like Sarah. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is my second When Calls the Heart fanfiction story. You might want to read Faith, Hope, and Love, my first fan fiction story, before reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_"I never wonder to see men wicked,_  
><em>but I often wonder to see them not ashamed."<em>  
><em>~Jonathan Swift<em>

Edmond Allen checked out the canned goods at the Coal Valley Mercantile. He picked out a couple of cans of beans. When he moved over to get some tins of biscuits, he spotted a young woman standing at the counter as Ned Yost entered her order in his ledger. Allen walked around the row of shelves, trying to get a better look at her. He noted her curly red hair and freckled cheeks. He estimated that she was likely about sixteen years old. Though he usually preferred women older than him, he decided she just might be the best this small town had to offer. So, he moved slowly up to the counter and stood next to her. He noted that she had a rather long shopping list that Yost was filling.

Allen whistled and exclaimed, "My goodness!", startling both the young woman and Yost. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you if you're going to be cooking all that," he told her.

The girl looked at him, her eyes wide and a pinky blush rising on her cheeks. "Oh... I... just...," she fumbled for words as she looked down at her hands. She was obviously very shy.

"I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" Allen extended his hand very chivalrously. "I'm Edmond Allen. And you are?"

"Oh...," the girl continued to fumble for words as the pink in her cheeks deepened. "I...I'm... I'm Mary Alice Calhoun." She tentatively took his hand but released it after just a few seconds.

"Well, Mary Alice. I'm very pleased to meet you!" he told her, smiling from ear-to-ear. "I can certainly see that you are planning some baking. I bet you make some delicious cakes and cookies."

Mary Alice looked down, continuing to blush.

Yost looked up from his ledger and watched the exchange between Allen and Mary Alice for a moment. He frowned at Allen, unsure of this newcomer. "Alright, Miss Calhoun," he announced as he put the last package in her basket. "Your order is ready."

Mary Alice picked up her basket and headed for the door. Allen set his cans and other grocery items on the counter and walked quickly toward Mary Alice. He stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. She looked at him wide-eyed, her mouth slightly agape.

"You can't leave," he told her. "Not without agreeing to have lunch with me tomorrow." He gave her a terribly charming smile.

Mary Alice stared at him, unsure of how to respond.

Allen looked at her expectantly. "Please? I'd love to have lunch with the cutest girl in town!"

Mary Alice gasped. She'd never been told anything so flattering. She finally managed to whisper, "Thank you."

"So, it's a date?" Allen asked, smiling.

Mary Alice boldly looked up at him briefly before dropping her eyes again. She nodded slightly.

Allen reached for her hand. "Thank you! Shall we meet at Abigail's Cafe at noon tomorrow?"

Mary Alice just nodded her reply, still not meeting his gaze.

"Thank you," Allen exuded. He then smiled widely before bringing her hand to his lips. "I'll count the hours until then," he assured her.

Mary Alice's gaze flew up to Allen and her face went pale as he kissed her hand. She'd never been the recipient of such a gesture before. Her eyes met Allen's as he released her hand. He stepped aside and opened the door for her. "Until tomorrow, ma'am," he told her, smiling.

She nodded demurely and walked past him through the door. She stopped abruptly as she almost collided with Abigail, who had just climbed the stairs to the Mercantile's porch.

"Oh! Good morning, Mary Alice," Abigail said, surprised. "How are you today?"

Mary Alice was still blushing. "Good morning, Mrs. Stanton. I'm well," she replied in a low voice.

"How's your father? I haven't seen him in town lately," Abigail asked.

Mary Alice replied, again in a low voice, "He's had a bit of a cough, I'm afraid. He's been staying close to home when he's not working at the mine."

"I'm sure those brothers of yours keep you busy! How old are they now?" Abigail inquired.

"Joshua is ten and Mitchell is twelve," she answered, once again her voice just slightly above a whisper.

"I imagine it must be hard keeping up with all those men at your house," Abigail observed. She glanced down at Mary Alice's basket. "It looks like you have quite a bit of cooking to do. So, I won't keep you. You have a good day!" she called as she continued into the store while Mary Alice headed down the stairs, though not before she glanced back at Allen. Abigail noted the exchange between the two of them as she walked through the door being held open by Allen. He'd stood in the doorway, carefully watching the exchange between Abigail and Mary Alice. "Thank you," Abigail told him as she came through the door.

"You're welcome, ma'am," he replied as he closed the door and headed back to the counter. Yost quickly tallied his order. "That'll a buck thirty-five. Will you be staying in town for awhile? Do you want to start an account here?" he asked Allen.

Allen shook his head and reached into his pocket for his money. "No, I'll pay cash," he told Yost.

Yost nodded and smiled, always happy to get cash. Allen handed him the correct amount of money and scooped up his grocery items.

"Thanks," Yost told him.

Allen nodded but didn't reply as he headed to the door and exited the Mercantile.

Meanwhile, Abigail was walking around the shelves, collecting her needed supplies when Yost called to her, "Mrs. Stanton, you have a letter today." He reached to the shelf behind him, searched through a basket for a couple of seconds, and then pulled out an envelope. He turned around and held it towards Abigail.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Yost," she told him as she stepped to the counter. She glanced at the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting. A smile teased on her lips as she tucked the letter in her skirt pocket. She turned back to the shelves, quickly grabbed her needed food items, then returned to the counter. Yost added her items to his ledger. "Thank you, Mrs. Stanton," he said when he finished. "You have a nice day."

"Thank you," Abigail said with a smile. She headed out of the Mercantile and headed back to the café.

When she reached the street, Wiley approached her, much to her chagrin. She didn't even attempt to hide her disdain for him this time.

"Good morning, Abigail!" he called. "How are you this fine morning?"

Abigail narrowed her eyes but continued walking. She didn't reply.

Wiley scoffed as he rushed behind her. "You won't even talk with me? What have I done to bear the brunt of your ire?"

Abigail continued to ignore him as she hurried to the café.

"Abigail?" Wiley continued to pester her. "I never imagined that you wouldn't speak to me. I was just sure we'd be fast friends!"

Abigail's eyes gave away her anger and annoyance, but she still said nothing. She opened the door to the café, stepped inside, and was about to slam the door shut when Wiley yanked the door open. She spun around and looked at him in shock. He walked inside the café and shut the door behind him.

"Please leave. The café is closed," she told him, trying to keep her voice even, though he had shocked her.

Wiley stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "Oh, Abigail, what is it? You don't trust yourself to be alone with me?" he asked, suppressing a laugh.

Abigail's look changed to one of disgust and horror. "Leave now! And do not EVER call me by my first name again!" she said sternly, her eyes flashing in anger.

Wiley laughed. "That's okay," he told her. "I know it's only a matter of time before you give in." He smiled wickedly before he turned and left the café.

Abigail stood tall until Wiley was out of sight, then she collapsed into a nearby chair. Fear and anger mingling on her face as she caught her breath. Then, she remembered the letter in her pocket and pulled it out. She read the outside again before opening the letter. As she read the letter, her expression softened and she relaxed back into the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Postscript: Yes, these two men are quite dastardly. Thus, the Jonathan Swift quote at the beginning of this chapter. Fear not, good things come to those who wait... and vice versa!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is my second When Calls the Heart fanfiction story. You might want to read Faith, Hope, and Love, my first fan fiction story, before reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

_"Pride only breeds quarrels,_  
><em>but wisdom is found in those who take advice."<em>  
><em>~Proverbs 13:10<em>

From the porch of the jailhouse, Jack saw the last student leave the saloon at the end of the school day. He straightened his Sam Brown belt and headed down the stairs to the street. He crossed Main Street and, just as he was about to step up onto the saloon porch, he was startled by Tom Trevoy calling his name. "Jack?"

Jack stopped and turned toward Trevoy. "What is it, Tom?"

Trevoy glanced around and then nodded toward the porch. Jack followed Trevoy's lead and they both stepped onto the porch. Jack look at him. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked.

Trevoy took one last look around before speaking. "I believe someone is stealing from me," he said in a low voice.

Jack's brow furrowed as he asked, "Why?"

"I've noticed my till is less than it has been recently and business is certainly not down. In fact, the earnings from Saturday and Sunday were quite a bit less than last weekend."

"Well, the saloon was closed for the social on Saturday night," Jack reminded him.

Trevoy shook his head and lowered his voice. "I was down ten dollars from last Saturday and fifteen dollars from last Sunday!"

Jack considered Trevoy's problem. "Well, do you have any idea who it might be?"

Trevoy frowned. "That's why I'm coming to you, CONSTABLE."

Jack just nodded, taking Trevoy's rebuke in stride. "Of course," he conceded. "I'll see what I can find out. But, you need to watch things carefully now. It could be one of your workers since they have access to your cash drawer. Or it could be a customer. I'll be at the saloon later tonight and I'll watch for any likely suspects."

Trevoy nodded. "Alright, Jack. I can't afford to keep losing money like this." Jack nodded his agreement. Trevoy turned around and headed down Main Street.

Jack turned his attention back to the saloon. As he walked through the saloon doors, he spotted Elizabeth working at her desk. He slipped his hat off and set it on a nearby table. "Are you ready?" he called as he started walking toward her.

Elizabeth looked up from where she was sitting at her desk. "Jack!" she answered, surprised. She glanced at the clock and realized it had been ten minutes since she dismissed the class for the day. "Yes, just give me a minute to collect these papers." She grabbed some papers from her desk and placed them in her basket. Then, she straightened the objects on her desk, pushed her chair in, and glanced around the room.

Jack watched her, clearly amused. When she finally turned to him, she saw the smirk on his face. "What?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing."

She walked toward him. "Oh, no. I saw that grin on your face. What was it for?" she asked.

"Ok," he relented. "You reminded me of my Mom. She always had to make sure everything in her classroom was in place before she could leave for the day."

Elizabeth's expression was indiscernible. She wasn't frowning but she wasn't smiling, either. "You alright?" he asked her.

She stared at him a few moments before responding. "Jack, we need to talk about your mother," she told him as she walked toward the door, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders.

Jack grabbed his hat and followed her out the door. As he replaced his hat on his head, he fell in step with her. "Okay, what do we need to talk about?"

"Constable!"

Jack turned and saw Ned Yost rushing toward them. He looked back at Elizabeth and they both stopped walking, waiting for Yost.

"What is it, Ned?" Jack asked.

"Constable," Yost began his explanation as he stopped in front of Jack. "I think someone has been stealing from the Mercantile. This morning, I checked my inventory and noticed a couple of boxes of bullets missing."

Jack frowned. "How many boxes?" he asked.

"Two," Yost answered.

Jack glanced over at Elizabeth and she could see how much that information concerned him.

"That's quite a lot of ammunition," Jack commented.

Yost nodded, "I know. And," he continued, "the thief also took a couple of tins of tobacco, two pipes, several bars of chocolate, and a lace shawl."

Jack's expression changed into a questioning look. "That's an odd assortment of items to steal," he commented.

"I wonder what he plans to do with the shawl?" Elizabeth mused with a laugh.

"I don't know," Yost answered very seriously. "But, I don't appreciate being robbed."

"No, of course not," Jack agreed. Then, he stared down the street, lost in his thoughts, for several moments.

Yost and Elizabeth exchanged concerned looks before Elizabeth called, "Jack?"

Jack startled and looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, just considering who our thief might be." He turned to Yost. "I'll be sure to watch the Mercantile even closer on my patrols. But Ned, I need you to really keep a careful watch on your customers. Let me know if you have any suspicions. Now, don't try to handle it yourself, but tell me if you have any concerns. Okay?"

"Of course, Constable," he agreed. Then, nodded to Elizabeth and headed back to the store.

Jack and Elizabeth resumed their walk. "That's terrible!" Elizabeth said. "A thief in Coal Valley?" she said with horror. "I wonder who it could be."

"Well, it could be almost anyone," Jack said. "I told you before, you have no idea what someone is capable of, especially if they're under duress."

Elizabeth shivered at the thought of someone she knew being a thief. Jack noticed and reached for her hand. She clasped his hand as they continued down the road to the row houses.

"Seems so out-of-place for Coal Valley to have a robbery," she commented.

"Not just one," Jack told her.

She stopped short and looked at him, shocked. "What?!"

Jack took a step closer to her before answering, "Tom Trevoy told me he thinks someone is stealing from him."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Oh my goodness! We're having a crime wave?" she asked rather loudly.

"Shh!" Jack reproved her as he looked around. "Please keep that to yourself."

Elizabeth glanced around, too, before meeting Jack's gaze again. "What do you think is going on?" she asked in a low voice.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, yet. But I have some ideas, some people to check." He looked into her eyes and saw her concern. "It's just a matter of time before the thief is caught," he assured her.

Elizabeth gave him a half-smile. She was still quite unnerved by the thought of a thief in their sweet town. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly and they resumed their walk.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked at him, questioning.

"You said we need to talk about my mother," he reminded her.

"Oh!" Elizabeth replied, suddenly remembering the unpleasant business she was going to have to discuss with Jack. "Yes, well..."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Well," she started but then her mouth felt dry. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, steeling herself for this conversation. "Oh, well... Jack... I'm...", she stammered briefly before taking another deep breath.

Jack studied her face, clearly confused. "You're what?" he prodded.

She said a quick prayer for the right words. They came quicker than she expected. "I'm worried that your mother just doesn't seem to like me." She was a bit surprised that she blurted it out like that.

Jack stopped walking and looked at her, shocked. "What do you mean she doesn't like you?Why do you think that?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard and explained. "Jack, well, she... she doesn't seem to approve of the way I teach." She looked at Jack and realized she had his undivided attention. "And she hasn't been very pleased with my cooking ability, or rather lack thereof. She has made it pretty clear to me that she finds me a disappointment."

Jack looked at Elizabeth for several moments, considering her words. Then he asked, "Are you sure, Elizabeth? She's rather practical and stern. She always has been. Maybe you just misunderstood her."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I don't think there's any way I could misunderstand her, Jack." She squeezed his hand and gazed directly in his eyes. Her voice dropped to just above a whisper as she said, "I'm afraid she doesn't approve of our...," she hesitated for a moment before finishing the sentence, "friendship."

Elizabeth watched his face, expectantly. His eyes left hers and he looked down at the ground. She saw his jaw tighten and his breathing quicken. Then, he shook his head. "You must have misunderstood. That doesn't sound like my mother," he stated as he slipped his hand from hers. He resumed walking again, faster now.

Elizabeth looked at him, clearly surprised, and rushed to keep up with him. "Misunderstood? I just told you I know I didn't misunderstand her," she told him, struggling to keep up with his pace. She reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. He swiveled around and faced her. She was shocked at how angry he appeared. Her arms dropped to her side. "Jack," she told him, trying to keep her voice even, "I don't understand why she doesn't like me but she has made it very clear to me. Honestly, I wish I could tell you that she and I have been getting on famously." She looked into his eyes and noted that he was still angry and she felt her own anger growing. "I mean, you've heard her interrogating me about my teaching," she said defensively. "You just chose to ignore it," she mumbled.

Jack's eyes flared. "Interrogating? That was not an interrogation. She's a teacher, Elizabeth! She enjoys talking about lessons and students. It's who she is!"

"She wasn't chatting about students and lessons!" Elizabeth fired back. "She was quizzing me on how I manage my classroom! She obviously disapproved of my methods!" Elizabeth took a breath and then added, "And, she didn't tell you that I'd helped her make your favorite dinner. I worked so hard to follow her directions and she didn't seem to appreciate it at all. In fact, Abigail told you that I'd helped her. Then, she begrudgingly admitted it. But she certainly couldn't seem to find a single complimentary word."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "Is that what you wanted? Credit for cooking?"

"Credit?!" Elizabeth fired back, her anger rising. "You think I just want compliments? You... you..." She stopped short and her eyes narrowed as she studied Jack for a moment. She realized they were heading into dangerous territory and they both might say something they'd regret. She took a deep breath. After several tense moments she continued, "Well, perhaps you should speak with her. Ask her yourself if she approves of our relationship." She looked down at the ground and blinked a couple of times. She felt a most unpleasant feeling in her stomach, reminding her just how much she disliked fighting with Jack. She felt an overwhelming sadness and tears building. She looked up but didn't meet his gaze, her eyes focused on his chest instead, as she said, "Jack, I really believe she doesn't want us to be courting. I think she has something else in mind for you."

Jack noted her sadness and the tears in her eyes. He lowered his voice, matching hers, and told her, "I still think you misunderstood her, BUT I will talk with her."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay," she whispered. Her eyes wandered up to meet his, but he looked away.

They both resumed walking, no longer holding hands. They walked in silence to the Weavers' home. When they arrived there, Elizabeth turned to thank Jack for walking with her, but before she could do so he asked, "Could you and I have dinner tomorrow night? I'll probably talk with my mother later to get this straightened out. So, we could talk about this over dinner tomorrow."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I can't tomorrow night. I'll be working with Bo Grady."

"Okay," he said, sounding irritated. "How about day after tomorrow, Wednesday?"

"I'm afraid not," Elizabeth turned him down again. "I'll be working with Mitchell Cline and his parents, preparing him for the school for the deaf back in Ontario. They leave in two weeks, so we really have a lot of work to do."

Jack looked away, anger filling his face again. He worked his jaw muscles for a few minutes as he looked off into the distance. "Well, then, maybe I'll pass you on the street or run into you at the Mercantile," Jack said quite sarcastically as he turned to leave. "If you're not too busy," he spat out angrily as he started walking away.

"Jack!" she called, but he didn't stop. She expelled an exasperated gasp and shook her head. She watched him, seeing his red serge coat-tail flapping up and down as he hurried back down the road to town. She shook her head. She didn't expect him to get so angry for turning down a dinner date. Hoping he'd turn around, she watched him walk all the way down the road until he disappeared around the corner and through the trees. She closed her eyes, willing away the tears that threatened to fill them, again.

"Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth swiveled around and opened her eyes. She saw Wyatt standing in the doorway of his family's row house.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Elizabeth summoned a civil smile. "Of course," she answered, though her expression said otherwise. She walked up the stairs to the porch. "So, I have the information you and your mother need about college," she told him.

Wyatt smiled. "Thank you! Come on in. Mom's baking some bread."

Elizabeth glanced back toward the road where she'd last seen Jack, hoping he might be coming back. He wasn't. She turned around, smiled at Wyatt, and entered the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_"Come to me,_  
><em>all you who are weary and burdened,<em>  
><em>and I will give you rest."<em>  
><em>~Matthew 11:28<em>

Jack was fresh from his argument with Elizabeth when he approached the jailhouse and saw his mother sitting on the porch. As he headed back into town, he stopped walking and considered his options. He knew he needed to speak with his mother, as he'd told Elizabeth he would. However, he had a nagging feeling that Elizabeth just might be right about his mother. He'd noticed that his mother had been acting odd since she'd arrived.

As he stood gathering his thoughts, his mother spotted him and waved. He inhaled, preparing himself for the conversation to come, as he resumed his walk to the jailhouse.

"Hi, Ma," he greeted her. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Ann nodded. "Yes. I just needed a little more sleep."

Jack nodded but didn't say anything.

Ann looked at him, wondering if something was wrong. "Shall we have our tea?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

Several minutes later, they were seated at his desk. Ann was sipping her tea. Jack was just staring at his.

Ann pushed the plate of cookies across the desk toward Jack. "Have one of Abigail's cookies," she urged him.

He reached for a cookie and placed it on the saucer next to his teacup. However, he still didn't drink or speak.

Ann grabbed a cookie and took a bite. She studied Jack as she chewed the cookie. He just stared at his teacup, a sad expression on his face.

"Jack," she sought his attention. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jack, pulled from his thoughts, finally focused on his mother. He nodded. Ann turned back to her tea but Jack interrupted her. "Ma, what do you think of Elizabeth?"

Ann's eyes widened as she looked at Jack. "What?" she asked.

"What do think of Elizabeth? I know you two have spent some time together," he told her. "I just wondered your thoughts about her?" He looked at her expectantly.

Ann looked away, considering her response. "She's certainly a pretty young woman," she said.

Jack nodded. "Yes, she is," he agreed but continued to look at her, expecting more information.

Ann breathed slowly, before adding, "And she's certainly dedicated to her students." She didn't say anymore. She turned back to her tea and cookie.

Jack watched his mother and realized that was all she was going to say about Elizabeth. Sadness washed over his face as he realized Elizabeth had been correct. His mind whirled, trying to decide how to handle the situation.

Ann read Jack's expression. She turned back to her tea and drank it very quickly, burning her tongue. She inhaled sharply as she set down the teacup.

Jack looked at her. "Ma?"

She shook her head. "I just drank too fast and got a velvet tongue."

Jack nodded, but looked away. He was lost in the realization that his mother didn't approve of Elizabeth. And it deeply disturbed him.

Ann studied him for a moment before interrupting his contemplation. "You know," she told him. "I told Abigail I'd help her with some of her baking. I think I'll head over there."

Jack looked at her and nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Will you join us for dinner?" Ann asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, I need to head to the saloon to take care of something. I'll just grab some chili," he told her.

Ann smiled. "Okay, son. I'll see you in the morning? Breakfast at the café?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

"Good night, Jack," Ann told him as she headed out of the jailhouse.

Jack watched the door for several minutes after she left. His face was filled with concern and sadness, trying to decide how to handle the very complicated situation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"Turn from evil and do good;_  
><em>then you will dwell in the land forever."<em>  
><em>~Psalm 37:27<em>

Later that evening, Dewitt Graves walked into the saloon and spotted Jack sitting at a table in the saloon finishing a bowl of chili. He walked over and sat down across from him. "How you doing, Jack?" he asked.

Jack looked up when Graves sat down and replied, "I'm doing..." he hesitated for a moment before completing his thought. "I'm doing okay."

Graves' brow dropped just a bit with concern. This was a very different Jack from the one he'd seen at the social last Saturday night.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked. "Are you and Mary planning your wedding?"

Graves smiled. "Mary and the other ladies have been busy making plans. I think all I have to do is show up," he said around a laugh. "Which, actually, is just fine with me."

"So, when is the wedding?" Jack asked.

Graves shrugged. "I was hoping for this weekend, but the ladies said that wasn't enough time to prepare. So, I think it will be the next weekend, maybe on Sunday after the church service." He punctuated the end of the sentence with a broad smile.

Jack gave him a half-smile. "That'll be nice," he said, making an unsuccessful attempt at enthusiasm.

He turned away from Graves and surveyed the saloon. There were miners eating and drinking at tables nearby. A man was playing the piano and he had a small audience enjoying his music. On the far side of the saloon, there were two tables of poker games. Jack studied the people playing poker and noted that the only non-miner at the tables was Mitch Wiley, Gowen's assistant. He had a pile of money in front of him, indicating he was doing well in the game. Jack continued to scan the room and his eyes fell on the bar. Mayor Ramsey was holding court at one end with several miners and Tom Trevoy. At the other end of the bar, Jack noticed the new young barkeep, Allen, pouring whiskey into some glasses.

"So, Jack," Graves said, pulling Jack's attention back to their table, "I heard your mother has been visiting. How has that been? Has she been getting to know Miss Thatcher?"

Jack inhaled sharply at the mention of his mother and Elizabeth. He had tried to push that situation to the back of his mind this evening, concentrating on his surveillance of the saloon for the person responsible for Trevoy's reduced till. "My mom's visit has been nice. And, yes, she and Miss Thatcher have been getting to know each other," he answered diplomatically.

Graves smiled and said, "Good! You know, I wish Mary's family could come out here for the wedding, but she said it's not possible for them to travel so far. I told her we'd save our money so we can visit them."

Jack nodded and turned his attention back to Allen, who was delivering drinks to one of the poker game tables. Suddenly, the volume rose at the other poker game table. Then, one of the miners stood up and tossed his cards on to the table. "You cheat, you! I am sick and tired of your cheating, Wiley!" he yelled. All eyes in the saloon turned to him and the piano player stopped playing.

Wiley reached out and scooped up all the money in the center of the table. "Cheat? You just can't handle being a loser," he taunted the angry miner.

Jack stood and started to move toward the disturbance, however it escalated quicker than he could move. The miner leapt toward Wiley and laid a fierce punch against his jaw. Wiley's head jerked to the side but he quickly recovered, reaching to his boot and pulling out a knife. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the saloon when they saw the knife and the other players at the table jumped back, knocking chairs, cards, and money in all directions. Wiley lunged for the miner who'd punched him. The miner, suddenly realizing Wiley was wielding a weapon, stepped backward and stumbled over an upturned chair. He tumbled to the floor.

Jack was rushing toward the fight, but found himself battling everyone that was running away from it. By the time he fought his way through the crowd, he was shocked to see that the fight was over. Allen had Wiley pinned to the floor, face down with his arms behind his back. The miner was clutching his bleeding hand, which Wiley must've cut with the knife. Jack hurried over to Allen and Allen looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Jack. "Oh! Uhhh..." he stood, keeping Wiley's arms pinned, though Wiley was thrashing about trying to get away. "He's all yours, Constable," he said.

Jack nodded and reached down to grab Wiley's arms as Allen released him. Wiley continued to fight against Jack but Jack yanked him to his feet. "That's enough!" he rebuked Wiley. "We're heading to the jail," he ordered as he shoved him toward the door. He looked back momentarily and saw that Trevoy was tending to the injured miner, wrapping his hand in a bar towel.

Wiley yelled, "You got no right to arrest me. He started it." Jack turned back to Wiley and started to say something when his attention was drawn to his hands. He looked down to where he was holding Wiley's arms and saw cards spilling from Wiley's sleeves.

One of the miners spotted the cards falling and yelled, "He WAS cheating! That dirty sneak!" Some of the miners, still in various states on intoxication, moved toward Jack and Wiley.  
>"Back off!" Jack ordered them. "This man is going to jail and will be prosecuted for his crime," he assured them.<p>

One particularly drunk miner begged Jack, "Just gimme one whack at him, Constable!"

Jack turned to the drunk miner and told him, "Have some coffee and sober up. I'll be taking statements from everyone tomorrow." He turned back to Wiley and pressed him out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_"No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted."_

_~Aesop_

The next morning, Elizabeth descended the stairs to the kitchen. Abigail looked up and immediately noticed Elizabeth's disheveled hair and her pale complexion. "Elizabeth!" she called. "Are you feeling okay?"

Elizabeth looked at her, opened her mouth to speak but only a squeak came out.

Abigail's mouth opened with realization and shock. "Oh my goodness! You've lost your voice!"

Elizabeth nodded and cleared her throat. She again tried to speak, but wasn't even able to make a squeak this time.

"What are you going to do?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. She tried to tell Abigail something with hand signals, but Abigail just shook her head, not understanding. Elizabeth threw her hands up in frustration and then suddenly remembered her school slate. She hurried to the sitting area and retrieved it, along with some chalk, from her school basket. She quickly wrote a message and turned the slate around so Abigail could it read it.

"I don't think I can teach school like this!" Abigail read aloud and then nodded. "I don't think so either," she agreed.

Elizabeth frowned before erasing the slate so she could write another message. She flipped it around for Abigail to read.

"A substitute teacher?" Abigail read. "I don't know where we'd find one. I guess I could close the café and go over there," she offered.

There was a knock on the back door. Elizabeth was closer to it so she moved toward it. When she opened, she was surprised to see Jack there.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk," he said as soon as she opened the door. "I'm so sorry about..." he stopped short when he suddenly noticed Elizabeth's uncharacteristically unkempt appearance.

She just looked at him. Jack wasn't sure what was wrong but he thought she was so mad at him she wouldn't even speak to him. "You have every right to be angry with me," he told her.

Elizabeth shook her head. Jack was confused, unsure why she wouldn't speak with him.

"Can we please talk?" he asked.

"I don't think that's possible today, Jack," Abigail called from inside.

Elizabeth opened the door wider and motioned for him to enter. He stepped through the opening and questioned Abigail, "What do you mean that's not possible?"

"She's lost her voice, Jack," Abigail told him.

Jack shifted his attention to Elizabeth. She put her hand over her throat and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're sick?" he asked, very concerned. "What happened? You were fine yesterday?"

Elizabeth picked up the slate again and began writing as Abigail told him, "When she came back from the Weavers last night, she just got a cup of tea and headed to bed. She said she felt like she might be coming down with something. I guess she was."

Elizabeth turned the slate over for them to read. "My throat is a little sore. I feel a little tired," Jack read aloud.

"Did you sleep last night?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Me, neither," Jack mumbled.

"You didn't sleep either, Jack?" Abigail asked, concerned, "Could you be coming down with this, too?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I just... just had a lot on my mind." He glanced at Elizabeth and she gave him a questioning look.

Abigail looked between Jack and Elizabeth and she suspected something was not right.

"Who's going to teach school today?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth and Abigail shrugged. "We don't know. I guess I could," Abigail replied.

At that moment, Ann entered the café and saw Jack standing in the kitchen. She walked towards him, calling to him when she was within a few feet, "Good morning, Jack!"

Jack turned around. "Good morning, Ma," he responded. Then, his eyes widened with realization. "Ma!" he exclaimed.

Abigail and Elizabeth, too, had the same realization shortly after Jack did. "Yes, Ann! Of course!" Abigail called. Elizabeth frowned and slowly shook her head from side to side, clearly not liking this idea.

Ann looked at Jack, uneasy. "What?" she asked.

"You're a teacher!" he said loudly and happily.

"Yes, I've been one your entire life, Jack," she concurred, confused.

"No, no!" Jack corrected. "Elizabeth's lost her voice. So we need a substitute teacher."

Ann looked at Elizabeth. "You've lost your voice? But you seemed fine last night," she observed.

Elizabeth lifted her hands upwards in a questioning gesture as Abigail answered for her, "Well, she obviously isn't fine now. Ann, don't you remember that she said she was tired last night? She didn't eat anything."

Ann nodded and looked down at the floor. Elizabeth could swear she saw a little fear in Ann's eyes before she looked away.

"So, Ma, will you substitute for Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

Ann turned back to Jack. "Maybe it would be best if they just closed school for the day and let Elizabeth recuperate," she told them.

"Ma, you've always been such a great teacher," Jack cajoled.

"It would help, Ann," Abigail agreed. "The children wouldn't miss a day's lessons."

Ann looked between Abigail and Jack and realized that she was going to have to do it. She sighed and turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Where's your lesson plan book?"

Surprised and trepidatious, Elizabeth moved to retrieve her school basket from the living room. She brought it back to Ann and showed her the lesson plan book. Ann opened the book and read over the lessons Elizabeth had planned for today. While Ann read, Elizabeth wrote on the slate, "Thank you for helping out." When Ann looked up, Elizabeth showed her the slate.

Ann read it and nodded. Then, Elizabeth erased the slate and wrote again.

Ann read it aloud, "Rachel and Gabe will be great helpers for you. I hope you have a good day." She smiled and looked at Elizabeth. "I'll do my best," she told Elizabeth. "I hope you feel better."

Elizabeth, taken back by Ann's kindness, nodded. She mouthed the words thank you to Ann.

Ann turned to Abigail. "May I have a cup of coffee before I head off to class?"

Abigail smiled. "Absolutely!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to the coffee urn.

Jack took some steps toward Elizabeth. "I'll see if the company doctor is in town," he told her.

"I don't think he is," Abigail told them as she handed Ann the cup of coffee. "She'll have to rest, drink some tea with honey and lemon, and gargle with warm salt water. That should help get her voice back."

Jack nodded and turned back to Elizabeth. "First thing, you need to rest. So, you need to lay down." He reached for her arm. Elizabeth smiled and let him lead her to the couch in the sitting room.

Ann set the coffee cup on the table and rubbed her hands together. She and Abigail watched as Jack guided Elizabeth to raise her feet, pulled the afghan from the back of the couch, and placed it over her legs. Elizabeth made a motion with her hands, as though one hand was writing on the other. Jack smiled and nodded before he returned to the kitchen to get the slate and chalk she'd been using. He brought it to her and she wrote something on it. He knelt down next to her and read the slate when she held it up. Ann and Abigail leaned closer, but couldn't read the slate from the kitchen. Jack nodded and said, "Not really. I was thinking about what you said."

Elizabeth erased the slate with her hand and wrote again, as Ann and Elizabeth continued to watch them from the next room. Jack read the slate and then told her, "I know. We do. But it can wait until your voice is back."

Abigail suddenly became embarrassed that she was eavesdropping and straightened up. She glanced up at the clock and turned to Ann, "Oh my goodness, Ann! You better get going or the students will get to school before you do!"

Ann looked at the clock and her eyes widened. Abigail thought she saw Ann frown before she set down the coffee cup on the table. "Good luck!" Abigail told her.

Ann nodded and scooped up the basket. She gave Abigail a wan smile before she hurried from the café.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_"Every dog must have his day."_

_~Jonathan Swift_

Jack glanced at the clock and noted that it was a quarter after ten. He was sitting at his desk, beginning his report about last night's saloon fight. An hour ago, as he was leaving the café, he'd run into Pinkerton Richardson and told him that he'd need to interview the miners involved in the poker game fight last night at the jailhouse at ten. Pinkerton Richardson said he'd inform Mr. Gowen. Jack reiterated that the interview was required and the miners must be at the jailhouse at ten. So, Jack was not pleased that they were tardy.

"Let me outta here!" Wiley yelled from his cell.

Jack frowned. Wiley had been hollering all morning at Jack that he couldn't keep him in jail because he was too valuable to the mining company and Gowen would make sure he was released. Also, he would throw in the occasional, "I didn't do nothin' anyway! McIntyre threw the first punch!"

Jack ignored him and continued his report. Rip, on the other hand, growled at Wiley, and walked to the door. He turned to Jack. Jack shook his head. "Alright, boy. I'll let you escape. Just wish I could go with you!" he told Rip as he started to move toward the door. However, as soon as he stood, the door opened and Gowen, McIntyre, and Pinkerton Richardson entered. Rip took advantage of the opened door and headed outside.

"Constable," Gowen greeted Jack, though far from genially. "We need to talk about you imprisoning my assistant here." He motioned toward the cell where Wiley was waving through the bars.

"How's that?" Jack asked.

"It's my understanding that McIntyre threw the first punch," Gowen informed Jack.

"Yes, but Wiley then pulled a weapon on him and injured him," Jack explained. "I need to interview McIntyre to get his account of events so he can press charges."

Gowen turned to McIntyre. "Is there something you'd like to say to Constable Thornton?" he prompted.

McIntyre looked at Gowen and nodded. "Yes," he agreed as he turned toward Jack. "This was all my fault. I don't want to press no charges."

"Ha!" Wiley scoffed loudly from his cell.

Anger flared in Jack's eyes. He quickly determined that Gowen had either threatened or bribed McIntyre to change his story and not press charges. He was angry at McIntyre for kowtowing to Gowen and, most of all, angry at Gowen for being, well, for being Gowen.

When Jack didn't speak for a couple of minutes, Gowen grew concerned that Jack may not release Wiley, after all. "Constable?" he called, getting Jack's attention.

Jack looked at Gowen, but didn't say anything. He was determined to delay yielding to Gowen's plans as long as possible.

"Let me outta here!" Wiley yelled.

"I believe the charges have been dropped. Shouldn't you release this man?" Gowen asked, though he made it sound more like a demand.

Jack hesitated before he finally stood, retrieved the keys from his desk drawer, and headed to Wiley's cell. As soon as he unlocked the cell, Wiley shoved the door open and forced Jack to step backward.

"About time you showed up," he told Gowen as he joined them in the office.

Gowen's eyes narrowed. "Go to the office," he ordered through gritted teeth.

Wiley, noting Gowen's distemper, followed the order and headed for the door.

Jack and Gowen locked gazes, their expressions determined and fierce and their eyes revealing their intense dislike of each other. "Good day, Constable," Gowen offered as he turned to leave. Pinkerton Richardson followed him.

McIntyre, who had been studying his feet since he'd spoken his part to Jack, looked up and suddenly realized he was alone with Jack. His eyes widened.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Mr. McIntyre?" Jack inquired, clearly not happy with the turn of events.

McIntyre shook his head and quickly followed the others. He left the jailhouse door ajar, so Jack walked across and stood in the doorway. He watched the quartet walking down Main Street to the mine company office. A low, frustrated growl escaped from his throat before he turned to head back inside. He stopped short as he almost tripped over Rip, who'd returned.

"Decided to come back now that the annoying man is gone, eh boy?" Jack asked, smiling.

Rip laid down in his usual spot by the stove. Jack started to head back to his desk when he stopped short, noticing that Rip was chewing on something. He walked over to the dog and asked him, "What have you got there?" On cue, Rip released the object from his mouth. Jack's eyes widened with realization as he leaned down to pick up the object. He held it up and inspected it: a small piece of red serge fabric. Jack studied it for a moment then reached for his own jacket pocket. It was exactly the same shape as the flap of his pocket. He poked his finger through the button hole in the scrap of fabric. He looked down at Rip and mused, "Where on Earth did you find this?" Rip, who had swiftly fallen asleep, only answered with a snore.

* * *

><p><strong>Postscript: I've gotten a fair amount of writing done while my mother's been in the hospital as there's not much else to do all day. She's doing much better and we're hoping she'll be heading to rehab after Thanksgiving. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it! Please let me know what you think about the story so far. Happy Thanksgiving all you American Hearties! And God bless all of you Hearties!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

_"The teacher is the one who gets the most out of the lessons,  
>and the true teacher is the learner."<br>~Elbert Hubbard_

Mid-morning at school found Ann sitting at Elizabeth's desk as the students completed their Math assignment. She looked up to check on the students and saw Albert and Caleb were whispering. She slowly stood and, seeing her move their way, the boys stopped and returned to their work. She walked behind them, leaned down, and whispered, "Gentleman, I told you before there would be no talking or whispering while doing your assignment. You'll sit apart to eat your lunch today."

Albert closed his eyes, clearly disappointed as Caleb's eyes flashed with anger. "That's not fair," he protested loudly, startling the rest of the students from their assignments. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Return to your lessons, scholars," Ann instructed the other students. Some followed her direction, but most only pretended to as they surreptitiously continued to watch. She turned to Caleb and, in a low voice, told him, "Life is not fair. Now, if you choose to continue to misbehave then you can spend the entire lunch period inside. It's your choice." She stood up straight and headed back to her desk.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Rachel called as Ann passed her table. Ann turned to her and Rachel said, "This is the time Miss Thatcher usually works with Sarah."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ann asked.

"Miss Thatcher usually helps Sarah with her writing practice around this time of the morning," Rachel explained.

"And who is Sarah?" Ann asked.

"Me!" Sarah yelled from the table closest to Elizabeth's desk. Again, the entire class was distracted from their assignment. "Can you and me write some letters and numbers?" she asked Ann.

"Why do you have a separate penmanship lesson?" Ann asked.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Pen mansion what?" she asked, confused,

"Ma'am?" Rachel sought Ann's attention. When Ann looked her way, she whispered, "It's because Sarah has a hard time writing. Her Ma said it's because her muscles didn't get strong after she was born."

Ann looked at Sarah, who gazed back at her expectantly. Ann finally walked to Sarah and told her, "Okay, then you practice writing on your slate."

Sarah vigorously shook her head. "No, ma'am," she informed Ann," Miss Thatcher always sits with me and has me write using a big ol' pencil."

Ann studied Sarah for a moment. "Well... umm...do you have that pencil?" she asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Sure do!" she said very loudly as she proudly held up her jumbo pencil.

Some of the older boys snickered, prompting Ann to give them a look that clearly told them to get back to their task. They did so.

"Okay," Ann said, turning back to Sarah, "now practice writing your name."

Sarah shook her head. "No, ma'am," she said.

"Why not?" Ann asked, surprised by Sarah's rebuff.

"Don't know how to spell it," Sarah answered.

Ann sighed before she leaned over and asked Sarah, "'May I?"

Sarah said, "Okay," and handed the pencil to Ann. Ann wrote "S-a-r-a-h" on the paper. Then, she handed the pencil back to Sarah.

"Now, you write it. Write those letters," Ann instructed.

Sarah nodded and put her pencil to the paper. Ann watched as Sarah attempted to form the letters. The S looked like a capital I and it covered roughly half the page from top to bottom. She tried to make the lower case a, but it looked more like an e. Ann exhaled with mild frustration and pulled a chair over next to Sarah at the table. Before sitting, she glanced around to be sure that rest of the class was on task. She spotted Albert and Caleb playing tic-tac-toe on a slate. She cleared her throat and they looked up at her. She shook her head. Caleb erased the slate and both boys turned back to their work.

Ann sat down and, again, took the pencil from Sarah. "Okay, let's try this again. Here's an a." Ann wrote an a on the paper. "Now, you try," she directed as she handed the pencil back to Sarah.

Sarah took the pencil and tried again to make an a. This time it looked like a very squiggly u. "How'd I do?" she asked Ann, smiling widely.

"You did well. I can tell you're trying," Ann said. Then, she pursed her lips and considered what to do next. After a moment, she grabbed another sheet of paper and the pencil. She began writing several a's on the paper. When she was almost to the bottom of the paper, she suddenly dropped the pencil and placed her hands in her lap.

Sarah looked at Ann, startled. Ann curled her mouth into a small smile and told Sarah, "I think that's enough. Now you trace the a's."

Sarah picked up the pencil and tried to trace the letters. Ann rose and started to move away. "No!" Sarah called.

Ann looked down at her, shocked. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You can't leave me!" Sarah protested. "You have to sit with me and help me, just like Miss Thatcher," she told Ann emphatically.

"You just keep tracing and I'll be back to check on you," Ann assured her.

Sarah shook her head. "That's not how Miss Thatcher does it," she informed Ann. "She helps me."

Ann rubbed her hands together and fumbled for words for a couple of moments before she told Sarah, "Perhaps not but that is how we will do it." She turned on heel and headed back to Elizabeth's desk. She sat down and folded her hands together and slowly rubbed her thumbs together, studying Elizabeth's lesson plan book.

Sarah looked at the paper and looked up at Ann. She frowned and tears began to fill her eyes. As the tears began to fall down her cheeks, she began to sob. Rosaleen looked up and saw her friend crying. She moved from her chair and hugged Sarah, trying to console her. Instead, it seemed to make her cry harder. Her loud sobs roused the entire class from their work. Ann looked up to see all the students talking and many of the girls rushing to Sarah. "Ladies, please return to your seats," she directed.

"But Sarah is so upset, Mrs. Thornton!" Gem told Ann. "When she gets like this, Miss Thatcher usually has to take her out on the porch. Then, she calms down."

Ann folded her hands and brought them to her chin, clearly frustrated. She stood and walked to Sarah. "Girls, return to your seats. I'll take care of Sarah," she told them as she placed her hand on Sarah's arm. Sarah now had her head down on her arms and was sobbing loudly. "Come, Sarah," she told her.

Sarah looked up at Ann, still crying. Ann put her hands on Sarah's shoulders and guided her from the chair. Sarah continued to wail as Ann led her out of the saloon. Before they went through the doors, Ann called to the class, "Please continue to work, scholars. I will be right outside and can hear everything."

Ann directed Sarah to the bench on the saloon porch. They both sat. Sarah's crying subsided a bit and she turned to Ann. "Why you don't like me?" she asked Ann.

Ann's eyes flashed with shock and she shook her head. "Of course I like you, Sarah," she assured the girl.

"Then why won't you help me?" Sarah questioned.

Ann sighed. "I did help you," she reminded.

Sarah shook her head. "Not like Miss Thatcher."

Ann shook her had and closed her eyes. "I guess not," she told Sarah.

Sarah was no longer crying. "Miss Thatcher is the best teacher ever!" she proclaimed.

Ann nodded and told Sarah, "Okay, let's head back inside. Hopefully, Miss Thatcher will be back tomorrow and she'll help you with your writing better than I could."

"Yay!" Sarah cheered as they headed back into the saloon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_"Apology is a lovely perfume;_

_it can transform the clumsiest moment_

_into a gracious gift."_

_~Margaret Lee Runbeck_

After lunch, it was time for the history lesson. Ann had wrestled with whether to change the lesson Elizabeth had planned. She really wasn't too comfortable with the topic of American Presidents. However, she decided that she would stick with Elizabeth's plans as she was substitute teaching in Elizabeth's classroom. "Rachel?" she called.

Rachel was talking with her table mates when Ann called her. She looked up and replied, "Ma'am?"

Ann held up a book. "Would you please write this information on the board?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Thornton," she replied as she headed up to the front of the room. She took the book that Ann offered.

Ann pointed to the information she wanted written on the board. "We need this information here, please," Ann told Rachel as she pointed to a section of the page.

Rachel smiled and took the book. "Yes, ma'am," she said as she nodded. She crossed to the chalkboard and began writing the names.

As soon as Rachel finished writing and returned to her seat, Ann began the lesson about the American Presidents. "Who knows who the current President of the United States of America is?" she asked. No student raised a hand as they just stared at Ann.

On the saloon porch outside the classroom, Elizabeth was peeking through the far window, trying to snoop on Ann teaching her lessons. She'd managed to sneak out of the café while Abigail ran to the Mercantile. She had the overwhelming desire to see her students. Of course, she, also, felt compelled to see how things were going with Ann as the substitute teacher.

As she peered through the glass, she could see Ann seated at her desk. Her eyes moved to check on her students. She saw hands being raised and realized that a discussion was taking place. A pang of jealousy washed over her and she unsuccessfully tried to dismiss it.

"Boo!"

Elizabeth nearly fell against the window but managed to stop herself. As soon as she regained her balance, she shifted around and saw Jack. She gave him a fierce, admonishing look.

Jack, who was standing right behind her, raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. "What are you doing here?" he asked, concerned.

Elizabeth stood tall and hesitated for a moment. She opened her mouth to answer, but she was only able to croak out a very rough "just." It was very low and rather hoarse. She continued to try to speak, but no voice came out.

His mouth went into a straight line, clearly worried that she still couldn't talk. "Spying?" he inquired.

She shook her head and her eyes flared.

"Then why aren't you resting back at the café?" he asked.

She emitted an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in surrender. She turned on heel and started back to the café.

Jack rushed after her. "Elizabeth, wait!" he called. "I'll walk you back."

She turned her head and gave him a sharp look.

He stopped next to her and she looked up at him. He gazed into her eyes for a moment and then suddenly became aware that they were in the middle of Main Street. "May I walk you back to the café? There's something I need to say to you."

Elizabeth nodded and they walked together to Abigail's Cafe. As soon as they were inside, Jack said, "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday." He looked at her, his eyes pleading forgiveness.

Elizabeth looked up at him, surprised.

"I just, well, to be honest, I was afraid they you were right about my Mom. Something's not right, Elizabeth. I didn't want to admit it, but it's not. I don't know what it is, but she just does not seem herself," he told her.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her expression softening. She motioned with her hand, asking him what would happen next. He understood her immediately and answered, "When you have your voice back, we'll talk with her about all this."

She brought both her hands together in front of her, rather dramatically, asking Jack another question.

"Together," Jack concurred. "We'll talk with her together."

A small smile curled at the corners of her mouth.

"Now, let's get you resting, again!" Jack told her.

Elizabeth balked, standing still as he pulled her arm. He turned to see why she wouldn't move. She leaned in and hugged him. Jack smiled, returning the hug. "I don't know why my mother is acting like this, but we will figure this out," he said into her hair. He squeezed her tightly and she closed her eyes. After several moments, he released her. "Time for rest!" he told her as he placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the couch in the sitting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Postscript: Happy Thanksgiving weekend, Hearties! Hope you've enjoyed time with your families and friends- and that you were able to "gobble til you wobble!" Hope you are enjoying the story, so far. Thanks very much for reading! Please consider leaving a review. I'd love to hear your opinion. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes: In your kind reviews, some of you expressed concern that Ann didn't work with Sarah. In my mind, Ann is rather "old school." "Old school" in 1910 would mean that students with special needs do not attend school with other students. Therefore, Ann would not be accustomed to working with Sarah (and her need for much of the teacher's attention) and juggling all of the students working on their grade level materials. Ann has some things happening in her life that will be revealed in due course. In the meantime, she needed to walk a mile in Elizabeth's shoes!  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please consider sending a review to let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-three<strong>

_"Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets."_  
><em>~Paul Tournier<em>

After school was dismissed, Ann gathered all of Elizabeth's materials and books and returned them to the basket. She straightened the slates, chalk, and rags on the front table. She turned toward the chalkboard but was startled by the sound of running feet behind her. She swiveled around and saw Albert running to his table and grab something under it.

"Oh!" she called to him, prompting him to stop short and look at her. "Albert... right?"  
>He nodded as he looked at Ann through wide eyes.<p>

"Did you forget something?" Ann asked him.

He nodded again and held up a rather large bone.

"Oh my!" Ann cried. "What is that?! How did I miss that being in the room all day?"

Albert shrugged. "Dunno," he answered. "I found it walking in to school this morning. I think it might be from a bear!"

Ann was repulsed and intrigued. "You say you found it?"

Albert nodded. "Yes ma'am. It was under some bushes near the path from the row houses to town. I, also, found this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass object He held it up proudly. "I don't know exactly what it is but I really like it."

Ann's eyes focused on the badge. "May I see that?" she asked, beckoning Albert to come closer.

He moved towards her and held the object out for her. "It's a nice one, isn't it?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" she asked, putting her hand out.

"Okay," Albert obliged as he placed it in her hand.

As Ann studied the badge, she asked Albert, "Oh, would you mind erasing the board for me?"

"Sure," Albert answered as he grabbed the rag from the side of the chalkboard and began erasing the words from the board. He turned around and saw that Ann was still studying the object.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked her.

"I believe I do. It might belong to my son," she told him. "It looks like the badge he wears in his collar. Would you mind if I held on to it and asked him?"

Albert face fell with disappointment that he might lose his treasured find. Ann noted his expression change. "Okay, you hold into it and I'll ask him. If it is his, I'll let you know and you can bring it to him. If it's not, then it's all yours."

Albert's expression brightened a little. He nodded and told her, "Okay."

"Thank you for your help," Ann told him. "Have a nice evening."

Albert nodded, collected his badge and bone, and headed out of the saloon.

Ann grabbed the basket and followed him out of the saloon. She crossed to Abigail's Cafe and went inside. The dining room was empty, as it was late afternoon. She spotted Abigail in the kitchen and walked toward her.

"Afternoon, Abigail," she said as she entered the kitchen.

Abigail swiveled around to face Ann. "Oh, hello, Ann! How was your day at school?"

Ann considered her answer carefully. "It was a successful day. I followed Elizabeth's lessons and the students completed their assignments," she replied. She walked into the sitting room and replaced the basket to where she'd seen Elizabeth retrieve it that morning. When she returned to the kitchen, Abigail was kneading some bread dough. "Would you mind if I prepared myself a cup of tea? she asked.

Abigail shook her head as she continued kneading. "Of course not. Please help yourself! I'd get it for you, but I really want to get this bread in the oven."

Ann replied, "I can certainly make myself a cup of tea!" She gathered a teacup and saucer along with the tea canister. Then, she walked over to the stove to move the kettle over to the eye to warm the water. As she lifted the kettle, she lost her grip and it slammed down on the stovetop with a thunderous noise.

Abigail dropped the dough and spun around. "My goodness! Ann, are you alright?" She scrambled to the stove, righting the kettle and replacing the eyes which had been tossed pell-mell on the stovetop. When she turned around, she saw Ann standing a few steps away, her left hand holding her right. She had look of horror on her face. Abigail crossed to her and placed her hand on her elbow. "Are you okay? Are you hurt" she asked.

Ann stepped back when Abigail touched her. "I'm fine," she answered, though her strident voice revealed otherwise.

"Well, let's get your tea," Abigail offered as she reached for the tea canister.

"You know," Ann began, her voice still a bit shrill, "I didn't realize how tired I am. I think I'll just head back to my room." She didn't look at Abigail. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She turned and headed out of the café.

"But, Ann, what about dinner? You need to eat something?" Abigail called after Ann.

Ann didn't slow or even turn around as she answered, "I'll have some of Mr. Trevoy's coffee and cornbread. Good night!" She opened the door and exited the café.

Abigail stood in the kitchen, her expression a mixture of shock and concern.

Outside, Ann continued toward the saloon at a quick pace. It appeared that every muscle in her face was tense and she was frowning. She was singularly focused on walking to the saloon.

"Ma?"

Her escape to the saloon was interrupted by Jack calling to her as he crossed the street from the jailhouse. She slowed her stride just a bit as Jack fell in step with her. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Alright," she answered succinctly, as she stepped on to the saloon porch.

Jack reached for the doorknob and opened the door for his mother. "Ma, Elizabeth and I would like to have dinner with you. She doesn't have her voice back, yet. Maybe we could have dinner tomorrow night, if she gets her voice back. Okay?" he asked her as they stepped into the saloon.

Ann stopped walking and looked at Jack. She shook her head as she replied, "I don't know, Jack. I'm very tired right now. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Jack's expression clouded, a mixture of frustration and concern. "Ma, are you alright?"

"Of course," Ann answered quickly. "I'm just tired."

Jack sighed with frustration as Ann started to move toward the stairs. "Uh, Ma?" he inquired.

Ann stopped and looked up at him, her expression severe.

"Elizabeth really wants to get back to her students, but I don't think she'll have her voice back completely by tomorrow. She's probably going to insist on going back to work, anyway. Would you be willing to work with her? Maybe you could be her voice?"

Ann's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Oh, Jack, I don't know..." she began.

"Please, Ma," he interjected. "I know her. She's pretty stubborn and she wants to get back to her class. Please? Please help her," he pleaded.

Ann closed her eyes and exhaled. "Alright," she told Jack as she opened her eyes. "But only if she is still hoarse. Now, I'm going upstairs and I'll see you tomorrow." She turned on heel and headed for the stairs. Then, she stopped suddenly, turned back around, and asked, "Jack, have you lost one of your badges?"

Jack, confused by the question, repeated, "Lost one of my badges?"

Ann nodded. "Yes, one of the students found what looked to me like a Mountie's collar badge. You haven't lost one?"

Jack reached up and checked his collar. Both badges were there. "No, ma'am," he told her.

Ann shook her head. "Well, I wonder where that badge came from?" she mused.

"Who found it?" Jack asked.

"Ummm, Albert," Ann answered.

"Did he say where he found it?" he queried.

Ann thought for a moment before replying, "I think he said it was under a bush near the path to town."

Jack nodded and considered that for a moment. "Okay, I'll talk with Albert tomorrow."

Ann turned and began to climb the stairs.

"Ma?" Jack called, prompting her to stop and look over her shoulder. "Thanks for agreeing to help Elizabeth!" he said, smiling.

Ann gave him a half nod before ascending the stairs.

Jack watched her until she disappeared down the hall, his face filled with concern. Then, he turned and spotted Trevoy at the bar. "Hey, Tom. How are you?" he asked as he walked over to the bar.

Trevoy looked up. "Well, my earnings are still going downhill," Tom almost growled. "Any idea who's robbing me blind, Jack?"

"I'm working on that, Tom," Jack assured him. "Tell me about the new barkeeper you have. Allen? Where'd he come from?"

"Yeah. Edmond Allen. He said he came here from back east. He's heading west to work for his uncle," Trevoy answered. "Do you think it's him?"

"I'm not sure," Jack told him. "I'm still investigating. He didn't say where he was from back east?"

Trevoy shook his head and frowned. "No. He, uh..., he said something about working at his uncle's saloon when he was back east."

Jack's eyebrows shot upwards. "He's got a lot of uncles, doesn't he?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Trevoy admitted. "You know, he did say something about being in school in Regina."

"Saskatchewan?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Guess so," Trevoy said.

Jack looked away, contemplating the situation.

"Jack, you will let me know if I should be concerned about one of my employees?" Trevoy questioned.

Jack nodded. "Of course," he agreed. "But, honestly, you should be keeping a close eye on everyone."

"Agreed. Will you be back later?" Trevoy asked.

Jack nodded as he headed for the door. "I'll see you later."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty- Four**

_"Patience is not simply the ability to wait - _

_it's how we behave while we're waiting."_

_~Joyce Meyer_

Jack walked down Main Street from the saloon to the stable. His mind was processing the events of the day so far. He was very worried about his mother. She was behaving very strangely. Then, there was the troubling matter of her not approving of his relationship with Elizabeth. Though he'd racked his brain, he could not think of a reason for his mother's disapproval. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and, instead, contemplated Trevoy's troubles at the saloon. He thought about what he'dlearned about Edmond Allen. Jack had suspicions about him, especially after Allen's quick moves to stop Wiley during the poker game fight the other night. That gut feeling about Allen had led Jack to send a telegram to headquarters earlier that day. He hadn't heard from his superiors, yet, but he was sure he would soon. He was certain that Allen was indeed a source of trouble.

As he rounded the corner to the barn, voices behind the barn caught his attention. He slowly and noiselessly made his way around the perimeter of the barn. When he reached the back corner, he pressed his body against the side of the barn and peered around the corner. He was surprised to see Allen helping a young woman down from a horse. The two were laughing and talking, though Jack couldn't quite discern their conversation. The young woman turned around and Jack recognized her as Mary Alice Calhoun. He was not happy to see Mary Alice in the company of such a man of questionable character.

Allen guided the horse into the storage shed behind the barn. Jack continued watching until, after several minutes, Allen emerged from the shed. He offered his arm to Mary Alice and they walked around the other side of the barn.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jack crossed to the shed. He opened the door and the horse turned toward him and emitted a low nicker. "Easy boy," Jack soothed as he moved around the horse in the limited space of the shed. He surveyed the interior of the shed and his eyes fell on the saddle. Then, as he spotted the saddle blanket, his eyes widened and his mouth drew into a frown. He turned and quickly made his way out of the shed. He walked swiftly down Main Street to the Mercantile and climbed the stairs. As he opened the door, he was greeted by Mrs. Ramsey.

"Oh, well hello, Constable!" she said as she walked through the door and stopped. "I was hoping to have lunch with your mother, but I haven't seen her lately. She hasn't gone home already, has she?"

"No, ma'am," Jack answered. "She's... ah... she's just been very busy. She was a substitute teacher for Eliz... Miss Thatcher, today."

"Oh! I hadn't heard. I expect my Bradley will tell the Mayor and I all about it over dinner tonight. Please convey to your mother my continued invitation to lunch."

"Of course," Jack agreed before Dottie turned away and walked down the stairs of the Mercantile. Jack headed inside the Mercantile and was relieved to find that only Wendell Backus was inside with Yost. "Afternoon, Wendell," he called to Backus, who was studying the canned goods.

"Afternoon, Constable," Wendell replied and returned to his shopping.

"What can I do for you, Constable?" Yost inquired.

Jack stepped to the counter and asked, "Have you received any answer to my telegram?"

Yost shook his head. "Not yet, I'm afraid."

Jack frowned.

"Are you still thinking that new man is trouble?" Yost asked.

Jack shot him a reproachful look. "Remember, Ned, I warned you to be discreet. At this point, it is only a suspicion. Nothing more."

Yost nodded. "Of course," he agreed. "But has something else happened?"'

Backus joined them at the counter and began to set his purchases on the countertop.

"Just please let me know as soon as a telegram arrives," Jack told him as he turned to leave. He nodded to Backus and headed to the door.

"What was that all about?" he heard Backus ask Yost. Jack slowed his steps, curious to hear Yost's reply.

"Oh, nothing. Constable's just waiting for a message from his supervisors." Then, he changed the subject. "That's quite a bit of food for you, Wendell. Or is some of this for Mrs. Weaver and her boys?"

"Now that's really none of your business now is it, Ned? You just ring it up and I'll handle the rest," Backus told him.

Jack smiled and shook his head as he exited the Mercantile. From the Mercantile porch, he looked down Main Street. The sun was setting quickly and people were hurrying to get home for suppertime. Then, he spotted Elizabeth sitting on the porch of the café. His smile widened and he walked towards her.

When he got closer, he realized that her eyes were closed and it appeared that she was napping. He smiled mischievously and moved slowly up the stairs to the porch, trying not to make a sound. He slid on to the bench next to her and leaned over to tickle her chin.

She gasped and croaked out, "Stop!" Then, as her eyes focused on Jack, she smiled.

"Well, you have some voice. Not much, but some," he observed.

"I know," she concurred, her voice sounding a lot like Backus' or Gowen's low, hoarse voices.

"Maybe you should keep resting your voice," he suggested. "It's good that you can talk, such as it is, but we want your full, sweet voice back as soon as possible."

She agreed, nodding her head and became silent. She looked at him expectantly and he realized he had to fill the silence.

"What do you know about Mary Alice Calhoun?" he asked her.

Elizabeth's face changed into a questioning expression. "She finished school last year," she managed to whisper. "I think she and Bo are sweet on each other."

"Bo?" Jack asked, surprised since he'd just seen her with Allen.

Elizabeth nodded. Jack stared out toward the street as his mind tried to sort out everything. Elizabeth watched him, noting that he was slowly working his jaw muscles while he was deep in thought. She smiled as she enjoyed taking a few minutes to study him. When he hadn't said anything in several minutes, she reached for his shoulder. His head swiveled back around to face her and his face broke into a smile. "Sorry," he told her. "Just thinking."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled back at him. Then, she coughed and cleared her throat. Jack's smile faded as concern filled his face. "You better go back inside. You need to take care," he told her as he took her by the elbow and guided her to stand.

Elizabeth allowed him to direct her back into the café. Once inside, he lead her to the kitchen table. "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Sick of it!" she told him, her voice even lower than before.

"Okay, I need to go because your voice is getting worse from trying to talk with me. And I have some work to do," he told her.

She nodded and looked up at him. His eyes met hers and they held their gaze for a few moments. Then, Jack leaned in to kiss her and she placed two fingers on his lips, stopping him. His eyes widened with surprise. "No!" she whispered and pointed to her throat. "Contagious," she cautioned.

He laughed sharply. "You're right," he agreed, but then he leaned in again, surprising her. She pulled away, so he missed her lips and kissed her neck instead.

"Jack!" she squeaked out as he straightened up.

"It would've been worth it," he assured her through a wide grin. "But I'll take what I can," he teased and headed out of the café.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_"A lie gets halfway around the world_

_before the truth has a chance to get its pants on."_

_~Winston Churchill_

Later that evening, Jack was back at the saloon, having a cup of coffee as he stood at the bar. He'd been watching Allen very closely all evening. Allen appeared to be a quite capable barkeeper as he poured and delivered glasses of whiskey to the thirsty miners. He, also, appeared to be a good waiter, taking orders and delivering the saloon's signature chili and cornbread to hungry customers. All in all, he seemed to be a good employee. Yet, Jack still had a gut feeling that all was not as it seemed where Allen was concerned.

When Allen returned to the bar, Jack attempted to engage him in conversation. "You're doing a good job helping out Mr. Trevoy. Where'd you learn your barkeeping skills?" he asked.

Allen looked up at Jack for a moment, then returned to lining up some glasses on a tray. "My uncle's place," he mumbled.

Jack nodded, realizing that is what Allen had told Trevoy. "Where was that?" Jack inquired.

"Ontario," Allen answered.

Jack noted the rather vague answer but didn't ask for clarification. Instead, he queried, "Well, how'd you get all the way out here?"

Allen scowled, clearly not enjoying this exchange with Jack. "My uncle promised me a job."

"Where?" Jack asked, noting that Allen would not make eye contact with him.

Allen dried a glass before answering, "Vancouver."

Jack nodded and considered his next question. "Well, how long were you on the road to get here? It's a long trip here from Ontario."

Allen shrugged and answered, "I don't know... maybe a little over a week."

"Make any stops along the way? Any big towns? "Jack asked.

Allen shook his head. "Nope."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Not even, say, Regina?" Jack studied Allen and noted his eyes widened when Jack mentioned Regina. However, Allen continued working, pouring whiskey into the glasses. He didn't answer the question. "Ever been there?" Jack prompted.

Allen shook his head strongly. "Never," he said forcefully.

"Hey!" a miner at one of the tables called, getting both Jack's and Allen's attention. "Where are those drinks?"

"Coming right up!" Allen told him as he picked up the tray of glasses and headed toward the table to deliver them.

Jack watched Allen as he man certainly was not all he seemed to be. And Jack was convinced that he was lying, especially about never having been in Regina. Jack suspected Allen was very well acquainted with Regina.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil_

_is for good men to do nothing."_

_~Edmund Burke_

Through the dark of night, a man rode a dark horse swiftly across the prairie. He was wearing dark clothes and, if one wasn't looking for him, one probably wouldn't spot him. He prodded the horse to move faster. As he recognized the street heading into Coal Valley, he slowed the animal and directed it off the path. The horse and the man looked like shadows as they moved behind the buildings along Main Street. They moved along quite stealthily until the man pulled the horse to a stop behind the jailhouse. He tied the horse to a post before climbing the stairs to the back door of the jailhouse.

He placed his ear to the door and listened for a moment. Then, he leaned back and slowly cracked the door open slightly, peeking through the opening. He spotted Jack, sitting at his desk and typing a report. The man slowly opened the door wider, stepped into the jailhouse, and took a couple of steps into the room. That part of the jailhouse was not well-lit, so his face was obscured by shadows.

The movement caught Jack's attention, prompting him to look up from his work. He quickly realized someone had entered through the backdoor. . He reached for his gun as the man suddenly rushed toward the desk, his arms raised. "Jack, no! It's okay," Bill Avery assured.

Jack looked up, surprised. "Bill?" he asked, incredulous. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Bill stepped toward Jack, his hand extended. Jack stood and shook Bill's hand.

"What brings you back to Coal Valley?" Jack questioned Bill.

"I'm the answer to your telegram," Bill told him.

Jack was taken back. "What?"

"The newcomer to Coal Valley you wrote about?" Bill asked.

Jack nodded. "Edmond Allen?"

"Actually, his name is Allen Lowery," Bill informed Jack.

"Allen Lowery? How do you know that?" Jack inquired.

Bill walked over to the chair opposite Jack and sat down. "Your description of him and him being in Coal Valley makes sense."

Jack, too, sat down and his eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"He's a Mountie, Jack," Bill said. "Or rather he WAS a Mountie. He's now a deserter. He left his unit about two weeks ago. Isn't that why you sent the telegram?

Jack shook his head . "Actually, I was sure he was a thief. Then, when parts of the Mountie uniform started showing up, I figured he might have stolen the it from a Mountie," he admitted.

"Well, he stole, too," Bill interjected. "Before he deserted, he robbed his fellow Mounties and then assaulted his commanding officer."

Jack frowned. "Now it's all making sense. The piece of red serge that Rip found... how he quickly wrestled Wiley to the ground... the collar badge that Albert found... and, of course, the saddle blanket."

"Saddle blanket?" Bill asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, he has a horse hidden in a shed behind the barn. When I was checking it out, I spotted the blanket. It has the Mounties' insignia, the MP, on it." Jack exhaled sharply and shook his head again. "How did he end up in Coal Valley?" he mused aloud.

"Where is he now?" Bill queried.

"I just left him at the saloon. He's working as a barkeeper for Trevoy. Someone's been robbing Trevoy and I suspected Allen. Now, I'm sure of it," Jack replied.

"He's dangerous, Jack. We need to plan his capture very carefully so no one else gets hurt," Bill cautioned.

Jack nodded, looking quite stern, as he contemplated the best way to capture Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Yes, these were two very small chapters. I apologize! These chapters actually almost wrote themselves and are key parts of the story. More to come soon! I hope you're enjoying it!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_"Courage is not simply one of the virtues, _

_but the form of every virtue at the testing point."  
>~C.S. Lewis<em>

The next morning, before sunrise, Jack and Bill entered the saloon. They climbed the stairs slowly and silently, both of them vigilant for any noise or movement. At the top of the stairs, they pulled out their guns and Jack pointed out Allen's room. Bill nodded and motioned for Jack to move to the right side of Allen's door. As Jack did as instructed, Bill took up a position on the left side of the door. Both of them paused as they leaned in and listened for several seconds. When they heard no movement from the other side of the closed door, they stood up straight. Bill pointed to the doorknob and Jack nodded. Jack placed his hand on the doorknob and they both raised their weapons to the ready. Jack counted with his fingers to three then threw the door open.

Allen had been sleeping soundly on his stomach when Jack and Bill rushed into his room. His eyes jerked open and he tried to sit up but Jack was already pinning his arms behind his back. Bill pulled handcuffs from his pocket and swiftly placed them on Allen's wrists. Allen, now completely awake, realized what was happening and began bucking against Jack to free himself.

"Calm down!" Jack chastised. "Allen Lowery, you're under arrest for desertion, robbery, and assault," he informed him.

"Desertion? What are you talking about? I ain't in no army?" Allen growled.

"Not the army," Bill corrected. "But you are in the Mounted Police, or rather you were. I believe you will be soon heading to Medicine Hat Prison."

"That's ridiculous! I ain't no Mountie! You got no proof of that!" Allen countered.

Jack was surveying the room during Bill and Allen's exchange. He wasn't surprised at what he saw. "I believe we can add some more robbery charges," he told Bill, pointing with his head at various locations around the room. There were several whiskey bottles, some empty and some almost full, scattered around the room. Two boxes of bullets and several chocolate bars sat on the chest of drawers. There were books, maps, and assorted papers strewn about the floor. On the bedside table, there were stacks of money, as though Allen had been counting it before he fell asleep. Jack had quickly realized that it was almost all the items Yost had reported missing from the Mercantile and the money was likely from Trevoy's saloon profits. It, also, appeared that Allen had been stealing whiskey from Trevoy.

Bill looked around for a few moments and then turned back to Allen. "You've certainly been quite a busy man, haven't you?"

Allen's expression suddenly hardened and he jerked his body away from Jack. Startled by the sudden, forceful movement from Allen, Jack lost his grip on him and Allen lunged toward the opened door. Bill grabbed Allen's arm, slowing him, as Jack launched himself at Allen's back. They landed in a pile in the hallway just outside the door. Allen was surprisingly strong and it took Jack and Bill several seconds to wrestle him to the ground. Jack landed his right fist against Allen's jaw, which made Allen finally stop fighting.

After they quieted Allen, Jack and Bill looked up and were greeted with several faces staring at them. They realized the noise had awakened everyone staying at the saloon. Several miners, including Dewitt Graves, and Jack's mother were watching the three men on the floor. Jack stood up and yanked Allen to his feet.

"Sorry for waking you, folks," Jack apologized. "You can go back to your rooms. We're going to take this man to the jailhouse. There will be no more commotion tonight."

"You okay to take him to the jailhouse?" Bill asked. "I'll gather some of this evidence."

Jack nodded. "No problem," he told Bill. "I don't think he wants my fist against his face, again." Then he turned to Allen and ordered, "Let's go."

Allen fought Jack's grip. "Stop!" Jack told him forcefully. "You're done!"

"I'm never done!" Allen protested.

"Shut up!" Jack told him as he pushed him toward the stairs.

Ann stood in her doorway watching, fear on her face. Jack looked at her as he passed and noted her concern. "It's okay, Ma," he assuring.

"Oh, no it ain't alright," Allen contended.

Jack shoved him forward. "I believe I told you to shut up!"

Ann watched as Jack pressed Allen down the stairs and out of sight. She looked down the hallway and saw the miners heading back to their rooms and shutting the doors behind them. She glanced back to the stairs and let out a concerned sigh. Then, she turned around, heading back into her room, and closed the door behind her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_"Surprise is the greatest gift life can grant us."_

_~Boris Pasternak_

Though she'd tried, Ann couldn't go back to sleep after the events at the saloon that morning. She'd never seen Jack at work as she had this morning. Something about it had unsettled her and set her thoughts into high gear. Finally, unable to quiet those thoughts, she decided to get up and start her day. She dressed and headed over to Abigail's. Though it was still quite early, Ann could see Abigail through the café window. She was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Ann knocked on the kitchen door and Abigail answered it.

"Ann! My goodness what are you doing up so early?" she asked as Ann entered.

"We had some excitement at the saloon this morning and I just couldn't get back to sleep," she answered.

Abigail had returned to her work, picking up a tray of biscuits. She looked at Ann and asked, "What happened?"

"Jack arrested the new barkeeper for Mr. Trevoy," Ann told her matter-of-factly.

Abigail's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "What?! Why?" Then, realizing she was still holding the tray of raw biscuits, she opened the oven door and placed the tray inside.

Ann shrugged. "I'm not sure. There was another man with Jack. He must've been another Mountie, though he wasn't wearing the uniform," Ann reported.

Abigail looked intently at Ann. "Another Mountie? And he wasn't in uniform?" She blinked several times, her thoughts racing.

Ann nodded, "Yes. He told Jack he'd collect the evidence. My guess is that the barkeeper was stealing from Mr. Trevoy or someone else." She looked at Abigail and was surprised that Abigail wasn't looking at her. In fact, she didn't seem to be paying attention at all. "Abigail?" she called to get her attention.

Ann's question pulled Abigail back to the conversation. "I'm sorry, Ann. Is there something you need?"

Ann was a little taken back. "Well, no... but, yes, I would like some coffee," Ann answered. "But I can get that myself. Has it brewed?"

It took several moments for Ann's question to register with Abigail. "Oh, yes, it should be finished brewing." She leaned against the counter and looked down at the floor, her eyes narrowed and her face tight.

Ann drew a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table to enjoy it. She saw that Abigail seemed deep in thought, but wasn't sure if she should ask her about it. A few minutes later, Elizabeth came down the stairs to the kitchen, pulling Abigail's attention from her thoughts.

"Well, how are you this morning? Your voice?" Abigail queried.

Elizabeth shrugged. "So-so," she said in a low voice, just above a whisper.

"Let me get you some tea and honey," Abigail offered.

Elizabeth made a disgusted face. "Hasn't helped much so far," she observed.

"Surely you can't teach school like this," Abigail told her.

"I think..," she began then had to stop to clear her throat before finishing, "I can," she contended, her face determined.

Ann was drinking her coffee and watching the exchange between Elizabeth and Abigail when she suddenly remembered her promise to Jack. She set down her coffee cup and rubbed her hands together as she decided what she should do.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you can't possibly teach school like this! You'll lose your voice again before ten o'clock!" Abigail argued.

"But, my students," Elizabeth told her, her voice breaking.

"I'll help you," Ann interjected.

Both Elizabeth and Abigail turned and stared at her, incredulous. "What?" Elizabeth squeaked out.

"Jack told me he was sure you'd want to go back to teaching today, regardless of what your voice was like. He made me promise I'd help you," Ann told her.

"Help me?" Elizabeth asked, her voice already sounding rougher than when she'd first come down the stairs.

"I'll assist you. I can be your voice," Ann explained.

Elizabeth was absolutely dumbstruck by Ann's offer. She looked at Abigail, who also appeared quite surprised. Elizabeth, then, turned back to Ann, who was looking at her expectantly. Realizing that having Ann assist her was the only way she could possibly return to school, she nodded. "Okay, yes," she told Ann before coughing. Then finally, she added, "Thank you."

Ann nodded before turning to Abigail and pointed to a basket of scones on the table a few feet away. She asked, "May I have one?"

"Certainly," Abigail agreed. "But, they're from yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sure they're still delicious. Thank you," Ann replied as she stood up. She walked to the basket of scones and pulled one out. "I'm going to head back to the saloon and freshen up before school begins." She turned to Elizabeth. "I'll see you in a little while, when school starts."

Elizabeth nodded, still speechless with Ann's sudden kind gesture. After Ann exited the saloon, Elizabeth swiveled to face Abigail. "Can you believe that?" she asked. When Abigail didn't respond immediately, she asked her, "What's wrong?"

Abigail still didn't answer. She continued staring down, her thoughts obviously far from the café.

"Abigail?!" Elizabeth called as loud as she was able, startling her friend.

"What?" Abigail blurted out after being pulled from her thoughts.

"Where'd you go?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. "You seemed so far away!"

Abigail opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't say anything.

"Abigail?" Elizabeth prompted.

Abigail exhaled and began, "Ann told me that Jack arrested that new, young barkeeper this morning."

"Oh my goodness! Why?" Elizabeth asked,

"Ann said she thinks he stole something. Anyway, Ann, also, told me that there was another man with Jack who was collecting evidence while Jack took the barkeeper to jail. She said she thought the man was another Mountie, though he wasn't wearing a uniform," she explained, her voice suddenly filled with emotion.

Elizabeth's eyes widened with realization. "Bill?"

Abigail shrugged and raised her eyebrows. "I don't know. Perhaps, it's him." There was a note of happiness in her voice. "But, he didn't write to say he was coming."

Elizabeth coughed several times before speaking again. "I was wondering where Jack was this morning."

"He's a little busy, it seems," Abigail said, her eyes once again falling down as her thoughts went far away from their conversation.

Elizabeth noted Abigail retreat back into her thoughts. She sighed and shook her head. Then, she called, "Abigail?" She waited for Abigail to respond. When she looked at her, Elizabeth told her, "Why don't you bring some breakfast over to the jailhouse? Some biscuits and coffee would probably be quite welcome right about now." Elizabeth smiled encouragingly at her friend.

Abigail's eyes widened as she considered Elizabeth's suggestion for a moment, then her expression clouded. "Oh, I couldn't!" she protested. "They obviously have a prisoner and are busy."

"But," Elizabeth began to protest but Abigail stopped her.

"No, if Bill wants to see me, he knows where he can find me," she contended.

"Yes, he does."

The deep voice behind them in the dining room stunned both women. They both spun around and discovered Bill walking toward them. He looked intently at Abigail and she met his gaze. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt uncomfortable, like a third wheel. "I'm going to go upstairs and finish getting ready for school," she announced, though she suspected neither of them heard her. She swiftly moved to the stairs, leaving Abigail and Bill alone.

Abigail and Bill looked at each other in silence as Bill continued walking toward her. When he came to a stop in front of her, he broke the silence. "You're looking very pretty, as always."

"Thank you!" Abigail replied. "And you're looking awfully near." Her eyes smiled though she kept her mouth pursed, teasing him.

Bill smiled. "I arrived late last night," he informed her. "I had to get here quickly after Jack sent his telegram and we realized what was going on here."

"What was going on?" she asked.

Bill considered his reply for a moment, then he told her, "Well, since we've already made the arrest, I can tell you. The new barkeeper is a deserter from the Mounted Police. It appears he's been rather busy while he was here, too. We found some stolen goods in his room."

A shocked expression filled Abigail's face. "Oh my goodness! How do these people end up in Coal Valley? Of all places!"

Bill laughed mirthlessly. "Well, I'm not sure why he came to Coal Valley, but I'm pretty sure he's going to end up in prison."

Abigail nodded and, again, silence fell upon them as they stood just looking at each other. Then, Bill leaned in and their lips touched briefly before they slid into a hug. They held each other for several moments. Again, Bill broke the silence. "I missed you," he whispered into her hair.

She smiled and pulled back. She looked into his eyes and told him, "Good!" They both laughed as they broke their embrace. "How long can you stay?" she asked as she moved to the stove to check on the biscuits.

"I'm not sure," Bill admitted. "It depends on whether I have to escort this crook to prison or not. If not, I can stick around for a couple of days." He smiled.

"Well, let's hope someone else can escort that man to prison!" Abigail agreed as she pulled the biscuits from the oven and placed them on the table to cool. She was surprised when she heard Bill's voice right next to her ear, as he'd walked up behind her.

"You know, I've dreamed of this moment so many times," he told her in a low voice.

"Oh, you have, have you?" she asked in an even voice, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, yes!" he assured her. "Every night, I dream about..." He took a deep breath, stalling. Then, he finally finished, "Your biscuits!"

Both of them burst into laughter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_"Good people do not need laws to tell them to act responsibly,_

_while bad people will find a way around the laws."_

_~Plato_

Later that morning, there was palpable tension inside the jailhouse. Allen Lowery sat in a chair in front of Jack's desk, staring straight ahead, his facial muscles taut. Bill continued his interrogation. "What brought you to Coal Valley?"

Allen sneered as he retorted, "My horse."

"No," Jack corrected from his seat at his typewriter. "That's not your horse. That horse belongs to the Royal Northwest Mounted Police. You stole it the moment you deserted."

Allen gave Jack a disdainful look.

"Why did you come here?" Bill restated his question.

Allen shrugged. "It looked as good as any town for me to get some money."

Bill and Jack looked at each other, realizing that Allen had not targeted Coal Valley. It seemed Coal Valley was just unlucky enough to have another unsavory character happen upon it. Jack turned back to the typewriter, documenting the interrogation.

"What were you going to do with all that money you stole from Trevoy?" Bill inquired.

Allen scoffed. "What do you think people do with money?" he answered back. "I was gonna spend it, stupid!"

"On what?" Bill asked, trying to hold his temper, though Allen was making that difficult.

"I needed traveling money," Allen replied.

"Traveling to where?" Bill queried.

Allen looked at Bill and narrowed his eyes. However, he suddenly grew silent.

"Traveling to where?" Bill asked again, his voice rising with frustration. When Allen just stared at him, Bill tried a different strategy. "Well, wherever you were heading, you certainly won't be getting there now."

Allen shot Bill an angry look, but remained silent.

Bill took a step toward Jack and said, "Okay, let's get a telegram to headquarters and get this guy sent on to Medicine Hat."

Allen's head swung around and he glowered at Bill and Jack. "What's the rush? I thought we were talking here," he told them.

Bill raised his eyebrows to Jack and then turned to Allen. "You want to talk? Then, talk."

Allen exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. What do ya wanna know?"

"Where were you planning to travel to?" Bill asked, again.

Allen considered his answer for a moment before replying, "America."

Bill's eyes widened. "America, really?"

Allen just stared at Bill.

Bill turned away from Allen, deciding to let that go for a a little while, and took a few steps back to the jail cells. He stood with his back to Allen and Jack. After a few moments, he asked, "What were you going to do with the bullets you stole?"

Allen looked up at Bill, shocked, then his eyes dropped to the floor. Bill turned around and glared at him. "That was insurance," Allen said in a low voice.

"Insurance?" Jack questioned, confused.

Allen turned to Jack. "Yeah, in case Trevoy got wise to me. I figured I might need them to get out of the saloon if he caught on to me one night."

Jack looked up at Bill, an astonished expression on his face, surprised that Allen was that ruthless. Bill continued the questioning. "So why did you become a Mountie? You don't exactly seem like one to live up to our motto of Defending the Law."

Allen scoffed. "No!" He took a breath before he continued. "It was my Pa's idea. Well, his and the mayor's."

"Why would they want you to be a Mountie?" Jack asked.

"Because they thought it'd straighten me out," Allen yelled back, anger in his voice. "I got into some trouble back home. Pa was outdone with me for it and then he and Mayor Flynn dreamed up this stupid idea of me joining the Mounties."

"If you didn't like the idea, then why did you go along with it?" Jack inquired.

"Because they gave me no choice!" Allen fired back. "It was either join the Mounties or they were throwing me in jail."

"Sounds like it was some serious trouble you were in," Bill observed.

"Oh, they said I stole a bunch of money and such from some rich widow in town. But they had no evidence that it was me. I have no idea how all that stuff ended up in my closet. It was probably one of my good for nothin' brothers," he explained.

Jack exhaled an annoyed sigh as he typed, prompting Allen to turn to him. "What's the matter with you? You calling me a liar?" he spat at Jack.

"So, why didn't you run away as soon as you got to the Academy?" Bill asked, pulling Allen's attention back to the interrogation. "Why stick around?"

Allen let out a laugh. "Because they were teaching me some good skills I thought I could use later on. Fighting, shooting, tracking... thought they'd come in pretty handy one day."

"Okay," Bill continued, "so why did you desert when you did? Why not head on to the assigned post and the sneak off from there?"

"Because they were taking me too far away from Wyoming!" Allen exclaimed."Whitehorse? Way up in the Yukon? Really? There was no way I was going all the way up there!"

"So, what made you decide to leave when you did?" Jack inquired, taking a brief break from typing notes.

Allen shrugged and answered, "I just finally got sick of taking orders from that jerk! It was time to go."

Jack shook his head, a bit incredulous. Bill shook his head and exhaled his disapproval of Allen's behavior. Then, he queried, "So, where were you planning to go? You said Wyoming?"

Allen looked between the two Mounties, hesitating. Both Bill and Jack watched him, expectantly. Finally, Allen replied, "Okay, okay! I'm heading to Wyoming to catch up with the Hole in the Wall Gang."

Bill released a brief burst of laughter as Jack looked at Allen, astounded.

"What?" Allen asked them defensively. "Now, you're laughing at me?" he asked Bill pointedly.

Bill took a couple of steps toward Allen before answering. "It's just, well, the Hole in the Wall Gang really doesn't exist anymore."

Allen lowered his eyebrows and frowned. "What do you mean? It don't exist anymore?"

"Well," Jack answered, "most of those outlaws have been captured. The last we heard from the U.S. Army, none of them were still hiding in the Hole in the Wall Pass."

Allen shook his head. "No, no! No law men ever got into Hole in the Wall Pass! The gang can't be caught!"

"Well, they didn't stay in the pass all the time. They were captured, or killed, when they left the pass to do their robberies," Jack told him. "They're done."

Allen looked stricken.

Bill watched Allen and, then, he looked up at Jack, his eyes wide with realization. He walked over to the desk and sorted through some of the papers. He found the stack of dime novels he'd found in Allen's room at the saloon and held them up. "Is that why you had all of these things? You wanted to join them?"

Allen looked at Bill, anger returning to his expression. "Still want to," he answered defiantly.

Bill laughed outright this time, stoking Allen's temper. "Didn't you hear Constable Thornton? The Hole in the Wall Gang is no more. You can't believe everything you read. Especially in these things!" He tossed the dime novels back on the desk. "Looks like you're about twenty years too late to be a Wild West outlaw!"

Allen leapt from the chair, his hands still cuffed, and shoved Bill against the wall. "Shut up!" he yelled. "Just shut up!

Jack scrambled from behind the desk as soon as he saw Allen move. He shoved Allen off of Bill and back into the chair with one forceful move. Allen fell back against the chair and almost flipped backwards. Somehow, he managed to plant his feet back on the floor, keeping himself upright. Jack then turned to Bill, who was slumped over, catching his breath.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Bill nodded but Allen interjected, "He won't be if he keeps laughing at me and saying stupid things!"

Jack turned to Allen. He grabbed his arm, pulled him up from the chair, and pressed him toward a jail cell. "That's enough!" Jack admonished. "Time to go back to your cell."

"Keep him away from me!" Allen warned Jack.

Jack pushed him into the cell and removed the handcuffs. As he exited the cell, he slammed the door shut and warned Allen, "Lay down and cool off."

* * *

><p>Hang in there, Hearties! There will be some Jack and Elizabeth time, soon. It's just time for some action! Hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing! If you have a minute, please share your thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

_"Patience is the art of hoping."_

_~Luc de Clapiers_

Elizabeth looked up from her seat in the back of the saloon and saw Ann leaning over, assisting Rosaleen with a Math problem. Elizabeth tried to hear their conversation, but couldn't as they were whispering and several feet away.

"Miss Thatcher? Is that good?" Sarah, who was seated next to Elizabeth at the table, asked rather loudly as she held up her paper.

Elizabeth studied the paper. She nodded. "Yes," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "Now, let's practice your hs." She wrote an h on the next line on the paper, then handed it back to Sarah. "Show me your hs," she entreated with encouragement.

Sarah smiled and began writing on the paper. Elizabeth looked up again and was surprised to see that Ann was watching her. Elizabeth automatically smiled back. Albert raised his hand and Ann turned away to assist him. However, Elizabeth could swear that, just before Ann turned away, she gave her a brief smile. But, now, she had her back to Elizabeth as she assisted Albert.

"Beeeoootiful!," Sarah announced proudly, getting the attention of some of the older students at a nearby table. Elizabeth automatically flashed them her "teacher look" and they all returned to their Math work. "Isn't it beeootiful?" Sarah asked as she pointed to the hs she'd just made. The first two looked like hs while the rest looked like ns or bs.

"You are doing better," Elizabeth assured her, still whispering. "Let's make a couple together." She clasped her hand over Sarah's and guided her to make a half dozen hs on the paper. "Now, you make three in your one," she directed Sarah. As the girl began to write, Elizabeth looked up again and saw that Ann was now standing near the bar, her hands clasped behind her back, watching the students continue to work. Her gaze shifted to her desk and she saw the time. She looked back to Ann and hoped that she'd be able to get her attention, but Ann didn't look her way. She sighed and turned back to Sarah. "Okay, it's almost time for lunch. So, head back to your seat," she told the girl.

"Yay!" Sarah cheered. "I love lunchtime!" She smiled and happily walked back to her seat at the same table as Rosaleen and Anna.

Elizabeth gathered the paper and pencils before she stood. She walked toward Ann. "Mrs. Thornton?" she sought Ann's attention in a low voice.

Ann looked to Elizabeth. "Yes, Miss Thatcher?" she responded, her face placid.

"Time for lunch," Elizabeth informed her in a whisper.

Ann nodded. "Yes, of course," she concurred as she moved to the front of the room. She took a deep breath, then announced, "Scholars..." She paused for a moment as she surveyed the room, making sure that she had everyone's attention. After a couple moments, satisfied that they she did, she continued. "Please place your Math work in the center of your table. It's time for lunch, so grab your lunch pails and please proceed quietly outside."

Elizabeth cringed when she heard Ann call the students "scholars." One of her least favorite teachers had used that term for students and Elizabeth had vowed that, when she was a teacher, she'd never use it. She closed her eyes and exhaled, letting go of her frustration. She needed Ann to get through the rest of the day. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the children were heading outside for lunch. Ann was standing at Elizabeth's desk, looking at the plan book. Elizabeth walked over to join her. "I thought we'd continue the US History lesson this afternoon," Elizabeth told her in a hoarse whisper.

Ann nodded. "Okay, but your voice sounds rough from you talking so much this morning. So, how should we handle this? Do you want me to teach it using that history book?" Ann asked.

Elizabeth pulled her lips into a straight line as she considered the question. She truly despised not being able to teach her class. After a couple moments of contemplation, she had an idea. "I'll write information on the board and you can read it to them. Then, they can do their projects."

"Projects?" Ann asked, her brow furrowed.

Elizabeth nodded and pointed to the plan book. Ann focused on where Elizabeth directed her gaze and read, "History project: make a drawing of Abraham Lincoln's log cabin."

"Alright," Ann agreed. "Do you want to go get some hot tea from Abigail while I watch the students at lunch?" she offered.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, thank you. No more tea!" She said in very hoarse voice. She coughed sightly as she reached for her lunch pail and a small bottle sitting next to her desk. She waved the bottle toward Ann. "Lemonade," she told her, smiling.

Ann nodded. She reached for her lunch pail on the other side of the desk and Elizabeth heard her emit a low groan. Ann dropped the lunch pail and stood up straight, her face was contorted with pain. "Are you alright, Mrs. Thornton?" Elizabeth asked, her voice filled with concern. She reached for Ann's lunch pail and offered it to her.

"Yes, of course," Ann answered. "I'm afraid I'm getting a bit of a headache. I have some aspirin in my room. I think I'll go eat my lunch there and try to get over it before the history lesson." She took the lunch pail, turned quickly and marched up the stairs.

Elizabeth watched her head to her room. "Feel better," she called as loud as she could, but she wasn't sure if Ann heard her because she didn't respond. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, frustrated once again at Ann's behavior. As she headed outside to have her lunch and watch the children, she thought to herself that she and Jack need to have that talk with Ann as soon as possible. She remembered one of her favorite bible verses from Psalm 30, "Lord My God, I called to you for help and you healed me." Just before she opened the door to go outside, she whispered, "Oh, dear Lord, please give me my voice back!"

When she walked outside, she surveyed the students and found most of them were still eating their lunches. Some of the younger boys were already playing ball in the street. Elizabeth knew it was very likely that they had left their lunch pails untouched on the porch. Elizabeth sat on the bench and pulled out the biscuits, cheese, and orange she'd packed for her lunch. After a few minutes, Rosaleen and Anna walked up to her. "Miss Thatcher, when will you have your voice back?" Rosaleen asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know," she answered. "Hopefully very soon!"

"Good, cuz we miss your sweet voice!" Rosaleen pronounced loudly.

Elizabeth laughed. "Me, too!"

Rosaleen and Anna turned away and walked toward a group of girls who were jumping rope. Elizabeth returned to her lunch, sipping her lemonade. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid sliding down her throat. She said another silent prayer that her throat would heal soon.

"Napping on the job, Miss Thatcher? I'm surprised at you!"

Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she was staring at a red serge jacket. Her eyes scanned upward and she saw Jack's grinning face. "Not napping. Praying," she countered mildly, a smile tugging at her lips.

He sat down next to her on the bench. "Praying for your voice to come back?" he asked.

She nodded as she offered him some of her lunch. "No, thank you. Although, that is quite a tempting lunch there," he teased.

"I haven't had much of an appetite," she explained. "All I really want is the lemonade."

Jack's expression grew serious. "I was afraid you were coming back to work too soon. Maybe you should head back to the cafe..."

Elizabeth stopped him by placing her hand on his arm and telling him, "I'm fine."

He smiled at her and said in a low voice, "Good." Then, he looked around. "Where's my Mom?"

"She said she had a headache and needed to get some aspirin in her room. She'll be back down after lunch," Elizabeth reported.

Jack looked back toward the saloon and became silent. Elizabeth's hand slid down his arm to his hand and she gave it a squeeze. "You okay?"

"I have a feeling something is not right with her. She's not acting like herself," he told her, clearly worried. "I'm hoping we can talk with her soon. Maybe tomorrow night?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I hope so." She smiled, hoping to lift his spirits and get his mind off his worries about his mother. Jack smiled back at her. They looked into each others' eyes for several moments until Jack realized that he was leaning in to kiss her. He pulled back, knowing that would be completely inappropriate in front of her students. He cleared his throat and straightened his belt. Elizabeth sat back, too, removing her hand from his, and scanned the porch and street, checking on her students. She noticed some of the older girls watching her and Jack, giggling. She felt the color rising in her cheeks and willed it away. She moved her gaze to the boys and noted that there were several more of them playing ball now.

"I should probably go get our lunches at the cafe," Jack finally said.

Elizabeth turned back to him. He noticed that she was blushing and smiled. "I'll see you after school?" he asked

Elizabeth nodded.

As he stood, he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before heading to the cafe. She watched him as he crossed the street and entered the cafe. She then turned her attention back to the biscuits and cheese, her lips curling a bit. She shoved them back into the pail and pushed the pail aside on the bench. She sipped at her lemonade as she watched the students play. She enjoyed watching her students laugh and play in the middle of the day.

After about fifteen minutes, she'd finished her lemonade, grabbed her lunch pail, and left the bench. She walked over to a group of girls talking near the jump rope. "Rachel," she said in as loud a whisper that she could muster. "Rachel!"

Gem heard her and nudged Rachel. "Rachel! Miss Thatcher's calling you," she told her friend.

Rachel looked to Elizabeth and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth cleared her throat before asking, "Will you please tell the class that lunch is over and it's time to head back inside."

"Oh, yes, ma'am," Rachel agreed. Then she turned around and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Hey everybody! Lunch is over! Time to go back inside!"

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and her eyes widened as Rachel bellowed her command to her classmates. However, she was pleased to see all the students follow the direction and began to move toward the saloon doors. When Rachel passed her, heading inside, she told her, "Thank you, Rachel." Rachel smiled back. Then, just before she closed the saloon door, Elizabeth glanced over at the cafe. Fortuitously, she spotted Jack exiting the cafe carrying a basket. She watched as he descended the stairs and was pleased that, before he turned toward the jailhouse, he looked back at the saloon. He stopped when he saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway, watching him. He smiled and tipped his hat to her. She smiled at him before closing the door behind her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_"Nobody ever did, or ever will,_

_escape the consequences of his choices."_

_~Alfred A. Montapert_

Jack entered the jailhouse carrying the basket of food. Bill was seated at his desk, typing a report. "Lunch, I presume?" he asked, looking up from his typing.

Jack nodded as he set the basket on the near side of the desk. "Abigail sent you the last of her chicken salad. She said it was your favorite?" Jack asked, a mocking tone in his voice, as he pulled a sandwich wrapped in paper from the basket.

"It is," Bill admitted, ignoring Jack's teasing and taking the sandwich from him. "And what are you having?"

"Roast beef," Jack answered as he pulled his sandwich from the basket. He sat and began to unwrap the sandwich.

"Coffee?" Bill offered as he walked toward the stove.

Jack nodded. "Please." He took at bite of sandwich and hummed a contented, "Hmmm."

"The lady can cook!" Bill observed as he set the coffee cup in front of Jack.

"Yes, she can. Thank goodness for us!" Jack concurred. Then, he looked back at the jail cells. "He still sleeping?"

Bill leaned toward the cells and said, "Yeah. Looks like he's still conked out. Guess that confession just took it all out of him!"

Jack shook his head and let out a chuckle. "An outlaw? He wanted to be a Wild West outlaw? Unbelievable!"

Bill laughed. "I know, I know. But, he must be from a well-to-do family back home."

Jack's brow lowered. "Why do you think that?"

"He said his father and the mayor came up with the plan for him to join the Mounties. I don't think the mayor would be doing that for just any citizen in town," Bill replied. "My guess is his father either worked for the mayor or is a wealthy citizen who contributed to the mayor."

Jack nodded and replied, "Interesting." He thought for a moment before adding, "He seems like one of those boys who always makes bad choices. You know, the one who always finds other troublemakers to keep company with."

"Oh, he's definitely one of those," Bill agreed between bites of his sandwich.

"Any idea what they're going to want is to do with him?" Jack queried after he'd swallowed another bite of his lunch.

"They probably will want him to go back to headquarters for a trial. I have no idea how soon they'll want him there and if we'll have to escort him," Bill answered. "If we're lucky, a patrol may be passing nearby and they'll retrieve him."

Jack nodded as he finished his sandwich and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Well, hopefully we'll get some orders soon," he replied. "In the meantime, I need to do my afternoon rounds." He stood and headed for the door, but stopped when a loud groan came from one of the jail cells. He turned to Bill and said, "Looks like Sleeping Beauty has awakened."

"Oh, good," Bill said flatly.

"His lunch is in the basket. Abigail made him a roast beef sandwich, too. And there's an apple in there, if he wants it," Jack told Bill. "I'll see you after my rounds." He grabbed his hat from the hook near the door and left the jailhouse.

Bill walked toward the cell and saw that Allen was sitting up, stretching. When he spotted Bill, he complained, "Where's lunch? What are you denying me my meals now?"

Bill shook his head. "You've been sleeping for hours. I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep," he told him, his voice filled with sarcasm. Then, he turned away from Allen and headed back to the desk.

"Well, I'm awake and hungry now," Allen yelled.

"Alright," Bill chastened him. "Calm down. Got a sandwich for you right here." He retrieved the sandwich from the basket and held it up. "Coffee?" he asked.

Allen nodded. Bill poured him a cup of coffee and then brought it and the sandwich to the cell. He set the coffee on the floor as he unlocked the cell. He opened the door slightly before reaching for the cup. However, he never picked up the cup as Allen rushed to the open door and kicked him. Bill grabbed his side and yelled in pain, but quickly recovered his wits and grabbed Allen's leg. Rip, who'd been sleeping near the stove, starting barking at the two men fighting. Bill and Allen wrestled for a few minutes before Allen threw Bill against the cell. Bill's head hit one of the bars and he sank to the floor.

Allen's eyes quickly surveyed the jailhouse. Rip continued to bark repeatedly. "Shut up, dog!" he growled as he moved to strike the dog. However, he missed hitting Rip as the dog sidestepped him and moved quickly toward Bill. Rip started barking again from his spot behind the unconscious Bill. Allen sneered at the dog, but knew he had precious little time and needed to make good use of every second. He headed to the door and opened it slightly. He peered outside for a moment before stepping onto the porch. After looking up and down Main Street, he moved off the porch and headed toward the saloon.

He took just a few steps before he was accosted by Mary Alice Calhoun. "Eddie!" she called as she approached him. "I was just heading to the café for our lunch!"

Allen quickly recovered from his surprise and glanced around the street again, making sure Jack was not around. Satisfied that he was safe, he turned to Mary Alice and took her hands in his. She immediately blushed. "I thought we'd have a picnic. We can take the horse and go out by the lake," he calmly told her. "So, why don't you go wait for me by the barn while I go pick up our picnic lunch from the café? Okay?"

Mary Alice looked at him adoringly. "That sounds wonderful! It's a lovely day for a picnic," she exclaimed.

Allen nodded and placed his hand on her elbow to push her down the street toward the barn. "Okay, head on and I'll be there in just a little while," he assured her.

Mary Alice continued to stare at him, but he pressed her to move on.

Several yards away down Main Street, Jack had just left the livery,when he stopped to let a wagon pass. As he sat on his horse waiting patiently, he heard Rip barking, pulling his attention to the jailhouse. He saw the jailhouse door was wide open and he sat up taller in the saddle. His gaze slid from the jailhouse to the street, where he spotted Allen and Mary Alice in the street. He quickly prodded his horse around the back of the wagon and headed towards the couple. Mary Alice rushed towards him while Allen hurried away in the opposite direction. Jack pressed his horse to move faster down Main Street and noted that Mary Alice turned toward the barn. He forced his horse into a gallop, chasing Allen, who had still not seen Jack. However, before Jack could catch up to Allen, the would-be outlaw ran into the saloon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_"Hope is the word which God has written_

_on the brow of every man."_

_~Victor Hugo_

Inside the saloon, the children were working on their history projects. Elizabeth was standing at the table near James and Caleb. "I like that," she told James. Then she turned to Caleb and encouraged him, "It's looking very good."

"Your voice is sounding better, Miss Thatcher," Cassandra observed from the next table.

"I hope so," Elizabeth replied, smiling at Cassandra. She looked up and noticed that Ann was standing near the table where the young girls were seated. Anna was showing her the project that she'd been creating. Elizabeth felt a pang of jealousy, again. She just didn't like sharing her class with Ann.

As she tried to force the resentment from her mind, the saloon door flew open and Allen ran in. He rushed through the saloon, heading for the bar. He had the full attention of Elizabeth, Ann, and all of the students, but he did not seem to be aware of them.

He flew to the cash register at the bar, punched a button, and the drawer opened. Elizabeth was horrified when she saw him pull a gun from the cash register drawer. Her hand flew to her mouth, stifling a cry that threatened to escape her throat. She watched as he appeared to search the drawer for something else but, not finding it, he slammed the drawer shut. His head dropped and he let out a low groan of frustration as he banged his fist against the bar.

Elizabeth glanced around at her students and was dismayed to see that they were quickly becoming aware of the dangerous situation unfolding in their classroom. The childrn began to react with screams and gasps. Her eyes flew between her students and Allen. Allen looked up and suddenly realized the saloon was full of people. His eyes widened with surprise and he tightened his grasp on the gun. Elizabeth clearly read his expression, seeing fear, anger, and, desperation. Her breathing quickened as she realized just how threatening this man was to her and her students. She began taking slow, deliberate steps to place herself between him and the students.

As Allen looked wildly around the saloon, the saloon door flew open and Jack charged inside. He immediately spotted Allen and lifted his gun, aiming it at Allen.

Allen responded quickly by pointing his gun at Jack and yelling, "Put your gun down! Get out of here, Mountie! Get out of here, now!"

Jack stopped several feet inside the door. His gun was raised but he didn't have a chance to get a good aim at Allen. "Stand down! You have enough charges against you. Don't add any more!" he cautioned. He quickly scanned the room, noting his mother standing near Elizabeth's desk, the children at their tables, and, then, Elizabeth. He frowned when he realized how close she was to Allen.

Allen breathed hard and his head swiveled as he desperately searched for a way out of the saloon. His eyes fell on Elizabeth, who was now standing right in front of him. He looked at Jack and then back at Elizabeth. The corners of his mouth curled up slightly as he realized he just might have a chance.

Jack understood Allen's intentions, as did Elizabeth. Her eyes widened as he swiftly moved around the bar and grabbed her arm. She yelled, "No!" and she fought to escape his hold. He tightened his grip on her arm and turned back to Jack, who was now within ten feet and rushing for Allen. When Allen pointed the gun at Elizabeth, Jack stopped abruptly. "No, no! You don't wanna do that, Mountie! Not while I have your pretty school teacher here," he warned Jack.

Ann was standing at the desk, dumbstruck by the events, her mouth gaping and eyes filled with horror. Several of the children were screaming. Some were crying. A few were cowering under the tables. Ann moved toward the table where the youngest children were seated and tried to quiet those that were screaming.

Jack's breathing quickened and his eyes widened as he stared at Allen and tried not to look at Elizabeth. He needed to stay focused on Allen and not be distracted by Elizabeth's fear and pain. He asked Allen, "So, what is it you want?"

"I want you to get outta here," he yelled back.

Jack shook his head. "Just tell me what you want and then no one will get hurt here."

"Get outta here or someone is gonna get hurt!" Allen screamed at Jack. When Jack didn't immediately move, Allen pointed the gun at a bottle of whiskey behind the bar and fired. The whiskey bottle shattered and liquor spilled all over the bar and floor. The sound of the gun going off reverberated through the saloon and prompted numerous screams and shrieks from the children.

"Alright, alright," Jack told Allen as stepped backwards, his gun now lowered.

Elizabeth watched in horror as Jack backed through the door. Her heart sank when she could no longer see him and she quickly became aware of the students crying, screaming, and wailing. Allen noticed, too, it seemed because he turned around and saw Ann at one of the tables, leaning over two students. "What are you doing here? Ain't you Mountie Jack's Ma?" he yelled at her.

"She's helping me," Elizabeth quickly told him, her voice surprisingly stronger than it had been all day.

Allen seemed flustered. "Well, make those kids shut up!" he ordered Ann.

Ann glared at him and retorted, "They're screaming because you are scaring them. Put that gun away and they'll calm down!"

Allen scowled at her. "You shut up! And make them shut up!" he bellowed.

"I'm their teacher," Elizabeth told him. "Let me try to calm them."

Allen glanced toward the saloon door and then turned back to Elizabeth. "Okay, do it!" he directed as he released her. He moved to the doors and searched for a way to lock them. Finding no lock, he moved to the window.

Elizabeth turned to the students and told them, "Children, I want you all to put your heads down." She walked toward Ann, getting her attention. "Come on, all of your heads should be down."

Ann nodded and repeated Elizabeth's instructions, "Scholars, put your heads down on your tables, now!"

Elizabeth was walking around the room, motioning for students to lower their heads to the table, placing a comforting hand on their shoulders. The students were following directions and putting their heads on their arms. She looked over at Allen and saw that he was standing to the side of a window cautiously looking outside. Suddenly, he leaned toward the window. "Get off the porch!" he yelled through the closed window. "Get off the porch, now!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

_"Energy and persistence conquer all things."_

_~Benjamin Franklin_

Jack was standing on the saloon porch trying to determine a way to get back inside when he heard Allen yelling, "Get off the porch! Get off the porch, now!" Jack moved toward the sound and saw Allen standing near the window. "Get off the porch or I start shooting!" He waved the gun at Jack.

Jack frowned and backed off the porch, keeping an eye on Allen. Standing in the street, he became aware of people approaching him from all sides. Mayor Ramsey was the first to speak to him. "Constable, what's happening?"

Jack moved to stand next to the mayor, his back to and out of earshot of the others, and told him in a low voice, "A prisoner escaped and went into the saloon. I need your help to keep people away and calm while we get the situation under control."

The mayor looked at the saloon and then back at Jack, his eyes wide. "You're serious? He's kidnapped our children?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Mr. Mayor," Jack advised him earnestly, "I need your help! I need people to be calm so we can handle this and everyone will be safe. Do you understand?" He looked at the crowd and then across at Abigail's cafe. "Sir, I need you to get everyone to go over to Abigail's," he directed.

The mayor looked at Jack, took a deep breath, and, finally, nodded. "Okay, I'll do what I can," he told Jack. He then turned to the crowd that was gathering. "Everyone please move back and let Constable Thornton do his job. He will handle this. So, why don't we all head to Abigail's?" He then started waving his arms, directing the crowd toward the cafe. "Come on, let's go." The crowd, murmuring and looking at Jack, followed the mayor's direction and moved away.

As the mayor led the crowd to Abigail's Cafe, Jack spotted Trevoy heading towards him. "I hear there's a commotion in my saloon," Tom said to Jack.

"Allen is in there. He's taken everyone hostage," Jack informed him. "He's got a gun. Do you keep a gun in the register?"

Trevoy's face drained of color as his eyes widened and he looked down. "Uh... yeah," he answered, barely audible.

"You leave it there?" Jack inquired, clearly disapproving. "You don't take it with you when you close?"

Trevoy looked away and shook his head. After a few moments, he turned back to Jack. "How can I help?"

Jack gave Trevoy a frustrated look before answering. "Go help the mayor keep everyone away from the saloon. Parents are going to hear about this and come into town. Please keep them all at Abigail's, away from the saloon," Jack directed.

Trevoy nodded and headed to the cafe.

Jack exhaled his frustration and turned his attention back to the saloon as he tried to determine his next step. He surveyed the exterior of the saloon and listened intently for any sounds coming from inside. Then, his gaze was drawn to movement to his left.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Bill apologized as he stumbled up to Jack. He held his head with one hand, blood still coming from the wound. "Where is he now?"

"In the saloon," Jack answered as he looked at Bill, concerned. "What happened to you?"

"In the saloon?" Bill asked, ignoring Jack's question. "With the school children? Elizabeth?"

Jack nodded. "He's got a gun," he added, trying to keep his voice even.

Abigail rushed across the street, a dishtowel in her hand. She pressed the towel to Bill's head, causing him to wince and moan. "I'm sorry!" she told him. "I came outside to see why everyone was rushing into my cafe and saw you. What happened to your head? You're bleeding..." she trailed off, her voice shaking.

Bill looked at her and held the towel to his head. "Thanks," he told her. "Now you need to go back inside."

Abigail hesitated, looking at Bill with great concern.

"Abigail," Jack called her attention. "Please make sure those people stay inside your cafe. We need to keep the street clear. Okay?"

Abigail gave him a worried look before conceding. "Yes," she replied, her voice filled with concern. She gave him one last anxious glance before heading back to her cafe.

Bill watched her walk away before turning back to Jack. "Do you have a plan, Jack?"

Jack had returned his attention to scanning the front of the building and didn't answer for several moments. Finally he replied, "Maybe." He looked at Bill. "You up to talking to him?" he asked, looking at the blood on Bill's neck and shirt.

Bill pulled the towel away from his head and inspected it. He showed it to Jack. "Well, looks like the bleeding stopped. Aside from a splitting headache... yeah, I'm up to talking with him. What are you going to do?"

Jack looked back at the building. "Get inside the saloon," he answered.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_"Prayer is where the action is."_

_~John Wesley_

Inside the saloon, Allen was now pacing like a caged animal near the windows, stopping occasionally to peer through the window to check on Jack. Elizabeth moved around the room, consoling whimpering students. All of the students had followed her and Ann's directions to put their heads down, but it was clear that they were terrified. As was Elizabeth, who clasped her hands together tightly to hide the shaking from her students. She moved around the room checking on them while keeping an eye on Allen.

Ann stayed near the front tables, where the youngest students were seated. She, too, watched Allen and whispered every few seconds, "It's going to be alright. Keep your head down and your eyes closed." Silently to herself, she kept praying over and over, "Please, dear God, keep us safe. Protect your children."

Abruptly, Allen stopped pacing and walked to the bar. He snatched a bottle of whiskey from the shelf, pulled out the cork with his teeth, spat the cork onto the floor, and took a big gulp of the whiskey. He closed his eyes briefly as the warm liquid flowed down his throat.

Elizabeth glanced to the door and the thought of escaping crossed her mind, but knew there was no way to get everyone out of there quickly. Then, she looked back and saw Allen's eyes were wide open, again.

"Allen Lowery!"

Bill's loud voice carried into the saloon and Allen slammed the bottle down on the counter before racing back to the window.

"Allen Lowery," Bill yelled again. "Put down your weapon! You need to come outside with your hands up!"

Allen snorted and called back, "Come outside? Why would I do that? I've got the school teacher and all these kids in here to keep me company!" He looked back at the class. "Oh yeah, I also got Mountie Jack's Ma," he yelled through the closed window, a wicked smile on his lips. "Yep, his Ma and his sweetheart. I don't think I'll be surrendering anytime soon!"

"What do you want?" Bill asked.

"I want you to stop talking! Not talking to any more Mounties!" Allen yelled back.

"There has to be something you want? You want to get out of town?" Bill loudly called his question to Allen.

"I want you to stop talking or I start shooting!" Allen hollered back.

Bill stayed focused on the saloon doors, his jaw set with anger and frustration. He opened his mouth to call to Allen, again, but stopped when he spotted Trevoy walking up to him.

"How are you gonna get him out if my saloon?" Trevoydemanded.

Bill scowled at Trevoy. "Jack and I are going to get him out of the school as quickly as we can. Now, will you kindly go ask the reverend to come here?"

Trevoy shook his head. "The reverend hasn't come back, yet, from helping out over in Heatherwood."

Bill frowned. He'd hoped Allen might talk with the reverend since he refused to talk with him. He looked around, trying to think of someone Allen would talk with. He glanced up Main Street and spotted Cat Montgomery, Florence Blakeley, and Laurel Miller hurrying towards him. Apparently, word of the terrifying events in town had reached the row houses, prompting the mothers to rush to check on their children.

The women approached him and Cat spoke. "What is happening with our children? We heard a man was holding them hostage?" she asked in a strong voice, though her face revealed her fear and anxiety.

Bill looked at her and an idea came into his head. "I'm afraid so," he answered, causing the women to gasp and look toward the saloon. He leaned towards Cat and continued, "Mrs. Montgomery, do you think you're up to talking with this man?"

"What?" she gasped, her eyes widening. "The man who's holding our children?" Her face contorted with horror.

Bill quickly explained, "He says he won't talk with me. I'm hoping that he will talk to you, as a woman and a minister."

"I'm not a minister," Cat quickly corrected.

"Maybe not," Bill conceded, "but you lead the worship services. And I need someone with a strong voice and faith right now."

Cat looked at him, unsure of what to do. She glanced to Florence and Laurel, but they both were staring at the saloon, frightened for their children.

"Please, Mrs. Montgomery! The children!" he reminded her.

Cat's head swiveled toward the saloon as she remembered the children, particularly her own, inside. She glanced at her friends and Trevoy, who was scowling. Finally, she turned back to Bill, determination in her face now. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just talk with him. I'll be right there with you. We need to keep him talking," Bill explained earnestly.

Cat nodded quickly as she was very nervous. "Okay," she agreed.

Bill turned his attention to Trevoy, Florence, and Laurel. "Will you please head over to Abigail's? We need to keep the street as clear as possible."

"But, our children..." Florence began to protest.

"Your children are the most important reason for you to go to the cafe. We have to be able to talk with this man. Please, ladies," he implored.

Finally, the ladies headed toward the cafe, but Trevoy didn't move. "You, too, Tom," Bill instructed.

"How is she going to get him out of my saloon?" Trevoy asked angrily.

"The cafe, Tom," Bill ordered. Tom let out one last groan before walking to Abigail's.

Cat had been staring at the cafe, her mind racing.

"Are you ready," Bill asked.

She nodded, completely focused on one of the saloon windows. "What do I do?"

Bill stepped next to her. "Talk to him through the doors." He touched her elbow and directed her to stand just off the saloon porch.

Cat turned toward the saloon doors, cleared her throat, and opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly turned back to Bill. "What's his name?"

"Allen," Bill answered. "Just try to keep him talking with you."

Cat's eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do to get him out of there?"

Bill stared at her for a moment and then told her, "Jack is working on that."

She looked around, but didn't see Jack anywhere. Her eyes moved back to Bill, who just nodded encouragingly. "Okay," she told him before she turned back to the saloon. She took a deep breath and called as loud as she could, "Uh... Allen?" she looked back at Bill who nodded. "Allen? I'm Cat Montgomery and I'd like to talk with you."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

_"Few delights can equal the presence_

_of one whom we trust utterly."_

_~George McDonald_

Inside the saloon, Gabe's head popped up when he heard his mother's voice. He glanced over and saw that Miles and Emily had, also, looked up. He nodded at his brother and Miles put his head back down. Ann had moved to comfort Emily and Gabe gave his sister his best encouraging look. Ann guided Emily's head back down. Gabe, too, lowered his head, but turned it so he could keep watch on his younger siblings.

Allen looked back at the students before hollering back, "What do you want, lad'y?"

Cat's voice rang in through the doors. "The question is what do you want."

Allen stood still and quiet as the seconds ticked past.

"Allen," Cat called, again. "What is it you want? We need to know so we can help you get it and then our children can come home."

Allen looked back at Elizabeth and she saw that he seemed confused. Finally, he yelled back, "I want my horse, a clear path out of here, and five hundred dollars."

Elizabeth frowned. She couldn't imagine where they'd find five hundred dollars in Coal Valley to give Allen. Gowen might have it but she knew there was no way that he'0d help.

Several seconds of silence crawled by before Cat replied. "Okay, we're going to work on that. In the meantime, tell me how the children are doing. Maybe we can talk with them or see them?" Cat asked, hopeful.

Allen looked back at the students, all with their heads down. It looked they were all napping, though he could tell from the occasional whimper and cry that they weren't. He turned back around. "No, you can't talk to the kids! No!"

After a minute, Cat's voice belted through, again. "Then, can we talk with Elizabeth? Or Mrs. Thornton?"

Allen looked back at Elizabeth and a chill ran down her spine. She could see the panic in his eyes. He pulled his gaze from her and began to pace, again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty- Six**

_"Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged._

_Be strong and courageous. This is what the Lord will do_

_to all the enemies you are going to fight."_

_~Joshua 10:25_

On the far side of the saloon building, Jack was waiting impatiently for Wyatt Weaver to return with a ladder from Adam Miller. He'd spotted Wyatt on the porch of the cafe immediately after he'd discovered that a window in one of the rooms above the saloon was slightly open. He'd directed Wyatt to run to where Adam Miller was building the new church and school site to get a ladder. Jack knew that Adam had a ladder that would reach the open window on the second floor. It seemed like it was taking Wyatt forever, but Jack reminded himself that it had really only been a couple of minutes and tried not to pace. Instead, he watched for Wyatt while he formulated his plan of what he'd do once he was inside the building. Finally, he spotted Wyatt and Adam bringing the ladder behind the buildings as fast as they could, as Adam's prosthetic leg did not really allow him to run.

"Where do you want it, Jack?" Adam asked in a low voice.

"Right here," Jack pointed to a spot on the ground just below the open window.

Adam and Wyatt placed the ladder as directed and took positions on either side of it as Jack started his climb. He quickly reached the window and slowly slid it open wide, praying it wouldn't make a noise. When it didn't, he exhaled the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Once he'd opened the window, he stepped inside, out of view of Adam and Wyatt. Both of them continued to stare at the open window from below, their faces filled with concern. Adam's daughters were being held by Allen as were Wyatt's little brothers. "Go get him, Jack," Adam said in a low voice as Jack disappeared inside. "Dear Lord, keep our children safe."

"Amen," Wyatt finished the prayer.

Inside the room, Jack glanced around and realized quickly that he was in his mother's room. He'd suspected that it was her room with the open window since she always kept a window cracked open at home, claiming it was healthy. He noted her bag on the floor and her hairbrush and comb on the side table. Those pleasant thoughts of home collided with the terrible reality of his mother being held hostage, along with Elizabeth and the students, downstairs, causing him to frown. He moved to the door, slowly turned the doorknob, and pulled the door open. His jaw tightened as he willed the door to open silently. It didn't make a noise and he stepped into the hallway. Stopping to listen, he heard an unintelligible voice coming from far away. He took two more steps toward the stairs before he stopped when he heard Elizabeth's voice, "Please let me talk with Cat! I need to tell them that their children are fine."

"Shut up!" Allen snarled back at her. "I need to think and you talking ain't helping!"

Jack's frown deepened when he heard Allen yell at Elizabeth. He resumed his slow, stealthy progress toward the stairs. When he reached the end of the wall, he carefully peeked around the corner and quickly scanned the scene in the saloon. He immediately saw Allen standing at the bar, drinking from a bottle of whiskey. Then, he located Elizabeth, patting the arm of a girl who was crying. Next, his eyes fell on his mother who had her hands on the backs of two of the young girls. Jack's gaze returned to Allen and he saw him set the bottle down, Jack quickly pulled back behind the wall, concerned Allen would look up and spot him. He waited a few seconds and then he peered around the corner, again. He saw Allen walking toward the window.

"Allen, please let us talk to Elizabeth!" Cat called through the closed doors. "Or Mrs. Thornton? We need to be sure everyone is alright in there!"

"Okay, okay!" Allen yelled back before turning toward Ann.

Jack snapped back behind the wall when Allen turned around.

"All right," Allen instructed, motioning to Ann. "Come on over here and talk with them. If you do, maybe she'll finally shut up!"

Jack listened intently, his heart racing, for his mother's response. He was not sure how she'd reply. After a couple seconds, he heard the "tic-tic-tic" of her shoes as she walked across the saloon floor. He, once again, took a look around the corner. He saw his mother heading toward the saloon window. When she walked past Elizabeth, she reached for her arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hurry it up, lady!" Allen shouted.

"Young man, I'm moving as fast as my feet will travel," Ann haughtily informed Allen.

Jack had moved back, hiding around the corner. His eyes closed, praying that his mother might hold her tongue rather than speak her mind, as was her custom.

"Yes, Mrs. Montgomery," Ann called through the closed saloon doors. "We are... well, we are as well as can be expected in this situation."

"The children?" Cat inquired, her voice trailing off.

"All are okay," Ann answered.

Jack quickly formulated how he wanted to get downstairs. Unfortunately, there was no hidden way to get down the stairs to the saloon. The stairway was wide open and there were no other stairs. His plan required Elizabeth's help. He needed to get her attention.

"That's enough!" Allen yelled. "No more! Get me my horse and my money! I don't want to hear another word out of you til you have 'em!"

Jack bravely peered around the corner and was surprised when he locked eyes with Elizabeth. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but she didn't say anything. Jack had no idea how he could explain the plan to her. He nodded toward the stairs, then toward Allen, then pointed to the saloon door. Elizabeth followed his nods and pointing before nodding back at him. Jack saw Allen turn away from the window so he pulled back behind the wall again.

Jack couldn't believe that Elizabeth had understood his plan from just his basic, unspoken, gestures. However, he had no choice but to trust that she did.

"Would you please make those girls stop all that crying?" Allen ordered Elizabeth. "I can't hear myself think with all that wailing!"

"Umm, Mr. Allen," Elizabeth began her answer. "Would you mind if I continue to teach the children while we wait? I think that might help the children calm down."

"What?" Allen asked, confused. "You wanna keep teaching?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied firmly. She took a couple of steps toward Allen and lowered her voice. "If they focus on my teaching then maybe they won't be thinking about you with that gun. I believe they might stop crying..." She hesitated before adding, "and bothering you."

Allen looked at her, a look of disbelief. "Well, okay, sure, do whatever will make them stop crying like that," he urged.

Elizabeth turned and headed toward the saloon doors.

"Whoah!" Allen called after her. "Where are you going?"

Elizabeth stopped and shook her head. "Just to the back of the room."

"Why?" Allen asked.

"To get their attention here rather than over where you are," Elizabeth responded calmly, though she really hoped to keep her students' attention away from Jack as he came down the stairs.

Allen didn't reply. Instead, he walked to the window to peer outside.

Jack looked around the corner, again, and saw Allen by the window. He watched Elizabeth walk to the back of the room and turn to face him. She looked up at him surreptitiously before getting her students' attention. "Children!" she called. "Let me have your attention. You can raise your heads. It's okay," she told them, smiling. "We're going to continue on with our lessons while Mr. Allen waits for them to bring him his things."

Ann moved through the tables back to where the young children sat. She looked at Elizabeth, confused by her desire to continue teaching.

Elizabeth saw Ann's quizzical expression and tried to think of a way to convey to her what she was doing. Realizing she couldn't do that without risking everyone's safety, she returned to lecturing. "Okay, children, we were talking about President Lincoln. He was the president who issued the Emancipation Proclamation which freed most of the slaves in the United states during the American Civil War." She stopped to gather her thoughts again. She noted that Allen was still standing near the window.

She boldly looked up at the top of the stairs. Shock briefly crossed her face when she saw Jack crouching and slowly descending the stairs, but she quickly recovered and her facial expression calmed. Fear made her stomach hurt as she continued her lecture, "This freed many slaves and gave them hope." She placed particular emphasis on the words freed and hope.

Gabe turned around, checking on his younger siblings. After checking on Miles and Emily, he spotted Jack, who was now two steps from the bottom of the stairs. Though his expression showed his surprise, Gabe didn't say anything. He simply turned around and faced Elizabeth, again. Elizabeth knew Gabe and seen Jack and concern swept briefly across her face, but then she realized that Gabe was not going to give Jack away. She continued the lesson, trying not to watch Jack, "Emancipation means to free people. Abraham Lincoln believed that..."

As Elizabeth continued to teach and keep the children distracted, Jack reached the saloon floor, his eyes on Allen who was still at the window. He quickly moved, still crouched, to the bar and hid behind it. He followed the bar around until he had a clear view of Allen.

"What's going on out there?" Allen yelled through the window. "Where's my money and my horse?"

"We're working on them," Cat's voice drifted into the saloon. "We just need a few more minutes. So, why don't you release some of the children? Maybe the youngest ones? Or the girls?"

"Ain't nobody leaving til I'm gone!" Allen yelled back. He glanced back at Elizabeth, who had stopped talking during the exchange between Allen and Cat. "Thought you wanted to teach? So teach!" he ordered as he began pacing again.

Jack pulled back further behind the bar, out of Allen's sight. He was waiting to catch Allen unaware, hoping to quickly disarm him.

Elizabeth turned back to the class. "Uhhh..." she began again, a bit haltingly this time as her heart was beating so fast it was forcing away her thoughts. "Ummm, Lincoln hoped that the Emancipation Proclamation and freeing the slaves would end the Civil War sooner."

Jack listened to Allen's footfalls and recognized how the sound changed as he a few minutes, when he heard the sound shifted indicating that Allen was now walking away, Jack rushed from behind the bar and tackled him. They hit the floor and began wrestling. Allen brought his gun toward Jack, but Jack knocked it from his hand. The gun slid a few feet away, coming to rest near one of the wooden poles.

Elizabeth gasped as several of the children screamed. Ann yelled, "Jack!" as soon as she saw him.

Jack and Allen wrestled for several minutes before Jack pinned him with one arm and landed a good pitch against Allen's jaw. Allen grunted with pain but then kicked Jack hard, sending Jack spiraling backwards and grabbing the leg that Allen kicked. Allen scrambled to his feet and retrieved his gun. He stood up, wild-eyed and gun in hand.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_"A hero is an ordinary individual _

_who finds the strength to persevere and endure _

_in spite of overwhelming obstacles."_

_~Christopher Reeve_

Outside the saloon, Bill had sent for Henry Gowen ten minutes ago. Every minute of so, he'd glance down the street to the mine office but had yet to see Gowen exit the building. His head pounded and his blood pressure was rapidly rising as he waited for the mine boss. Finally, he saw Gowen walking towards him with his two Pinkertons. Bill frowned, noting that the threesome were certainly not in any hurry.

"Mr. Avery?" Cat called, prompting Bill to turn around. "What is your plan if Gowen won't loan the money for the ransom? Because I really don't see him doing that. He's not a generous man by any stretch of the imagination!" She shook her head and swallowed hard, trying to tamp down her fear. "So, how are we going to get our children out of there if we can't offer this man what he wants?" Her voice trembled, though she tried to keep it even.

"We're working on that out here, but Jack's inside," Bill assured her. "I'm sure he's getting in position to disarm Allen and get the children out of there safely." Bill glanced back and saw Gowen was just a couple of yards away.

"I understand you summoned me, Mr. Avery," Gowen called to Bill, sounding irritated. "What do you want?"

Bill took a deep breath before making his request. "There's a man holding the children hostage in the saloon. He's requesting five hundred dollars ransom. I'm told that you are the only one in this town who could make such a loan."

Gowen's eyes narrowed. "I heard the man holding the school hostage is the barkeep that Trevoy recently hired. Perhaps Trevoy should donate that money," Gowen directed.

"Mr. Trevoy said he doesn't have that kind of money," Bill countered.

Gowen scoffed. "I'm sure," he spat out sarcastically. "Look, Mr. Avery, the mine is in no position to make such a donation. And it is a donation, not a loan, as I'm sure you cannot guarantee me that this criminal won't run off with the money."

Bill stared at Gowen angrily. "You won't help the children? Children of the men who work in your mine? Children of the men killed in your mine?" he asked.

Gowen narrowed his eyes. "The mine will be happy to help in any other way," he stated firmly.

Bill and Gowen stared coldly at each other for several seconds, neither man blinking.

"Bill!" Abigail's voice pulled Bill's attention away from Gowen.

"Abigail!" he called back. "What are you doing out here?" He looked back at the saloon, checking for any new activity, before turning back to her. "You need to go back at the cafe," he directed firmly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Gowen and the Pinkertons heading back to the mine office, at a much quicker pace than they'd arrived.

Abigail shook her head. "No," she replied. "No! You need to hear this." She moved aside and Bill saw Trevoy behind her.

"What?" Bill asked, confused as to what was so important Abigail would risk her safety.

Trevoy hesitated for a moment before explaining. "Well, I just remembered that there's only one bullet left in the gun that Allen stole from my cash register. I did some target practice last week and, well, I forgot to get some more bullets from Yost."

Bill's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Well, that might be a bit of good news for us," Bill remarked. "But, I take it Jack doesn't know this?" he asked Trevoy, who shook his head and looked down. Bill exhaled loudly before continuing. "Well, no way to get word to him now. And even with just one bullet, the children are still in danger. We can't rush in there..."

At that moment, the saloon doors flew open and Allen charged out, with Trevoy's gun in his hand. As he stepped off the porch, he was surprised to see so many people in the street in front of the saloon. Bill reached for his gun and started to move towards Allen as the others stood in shock.

Allen spotted Bill and stopped short. As he frantically searched for an escape route, Jack rushed through the doorway and stopped a few steps outside. Allen turned around and raised his gun, aiming it at Jack, as Trevoy, Cat, and Abigail looked on in horror. Elizabeth rushed to the open saloon doors and took in the scene. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw Allen pointing his gun at Jack.

Jack had his gun pointed at Allen. "Lower it, Allen!" he yelled. "Now!"

Allen shifted his gaze frantically between Jack and Bill.

"Drop it, Allen! You've got nowhere to go!" Bill yelled, his gun aimed at Allen, too.

Allen turned back to Jack. Jack saw desperation creep into Allen's face and he noted that Allen's hand and the gun began to shake. He realized Allen was preparing to fire. "Don't do it! We both have you in our sights. Stand down! Lower the gun!" Jack told him authoritatively.

Allen shook his head. "I'll take you with me!" he taunted Jack.

Behind Jack, Elizabeth screamed, "NO!"

Allen hadn't noticed Elizabeth standing in the doorway before she screamed. Seeing her there, his mouth curled into a wicked smile as he looked back at Jack. He moved his gun to aim at Elizabeth. "Or maybe I'll just take your sweetheart!" he spat at Jack.

Fury filled Jack's face as he suddenly ran toward Allen. Allen was surprised by Jack's reaction and pulled the trigger. Only a hollow clicking sound escaped the gun. Shock and anger filled Allen's face as he pulled the trigger several more times but all that came out of the gun was more muffled clicks. Jack was just a few feet from Allen, preparing to tackle him again, when Allen heaved the now useless gun at him. The weapon hit Jack in the jaw causing him to fall to his knees.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed as she rushed toward him.

Allen took off down Main Street. Bill fired his weapon at him, but Allen managed to avoid the bullets before running around a corner and out of sight. Bill rushed toward Jack, who was already back on his feet.

"Jack?!" Elizabeth called to him as he stood. He turned to her and pointed back to the saloon. "You're hurt!" Elizabeth cried, noting his bloody chin. Jack reached for his chin and wiped the blood away before looking back at her. "Get back inside! Stay with your students!" he urged her and then took off in pursuit of Allen. Bill followed just behind him.

Allen proved to be a very swift runner, as Jack rounded the corner and spotted him several yards away. They continued down Main Street and it became clear that Allen was widening the gap between him and his pursuers. In fact, he was fast approaching the turn that would lead him to the trail out of town. Allen glanced over his shoulder and was pleased to see that Jack was a good distance back and Bill was even further away. He turned around, uttered a loud laugh, and quickened his pace as he anticipated his escape. Then, suddenly a horse appeared in front of him and he came to an abrupt halt, stunned.

Reverend Anderson was just returning from Heatherwood, riding back into Coal Valley very much as he had left with his horse galloping rather recklessly at full speed. As the reverend and his speedy horse turned into town, he was startled when the horse reared up, his front legs flailing. As the reverend fought to stay in the saddle, he spotted Allen.

Allen fell backwards, howling with fear, sure that the horse was going to trample him. However, the good reverend managed to hold onto the horse and turn him away from Allen. The horse, with the reverend amazingly still in the saddle, retreated down the street toward the stable still at top speed. "I'm terribly sorry," Reverend Anderson called over his shoulder to Allen.

Jack rushed to where Allen lay on his back in the street, rolling around in distress, and commanded him, "Get up!"

Allen looked around, frantically searching for a way to escape.

"You're done," Jack told him firmly, pulling handcuffs from the pocket on his belt and slipping one cuff on Allen as he rolled onto his side. Allen, still in shock from his encounter with the reverend and his horse, didn't fight back as Jack finished cuffing his other wrist. "Get up!" Jack ordered. He pulled Allen to his feet and pressed him to walk.

Bill arrived and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack turned to face him and Bill told him, "Jack, you're still bleeding. You need to get that tended to. You may need a stitch." He reached to grab Allen's arm. "Let me take him," he offered.

Jack hadn't been aware of his injured chin during his pursuit of Allen. After Bill's comment, he touched his chin. He winced in pain and could feel the blood still coming from the cut. He released Allen to Bill before pulling a handkerchief from his pants pocket and pressing it against his chin.

"Abigail could probably sew that up for you," Bill told Jack as he pushed Allen down the street. "She's pretty good with a needle and thread."

Jack frowned. "I don't know about that," he replied a bit nervously as he followed Bill and Allen back toward the saloon and jailhouse.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

_"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. _

_Only through experience of trial and suffering _

_can the soul be strengthened, _

_ambition inspired, _

_and success achieved."_

_~Helen Keller_

That evening, Ann, Elizabeth, and Jack were finishing their supper at the cafe. During the meal, they'd discussed the very long day they'd all had. However, their supper conversation was strained and had included several long, awkward silences. Elizabeth kept glancing at Jack, hoping he would address their concerns with his mother. However, he seemed to be famished, as he just kept eating, frustrating her. She decided it was time to get his attention.

"How's your chin?" she asked in a slightly hoarse voice as he reached for his glass of water. The day had taken its toll, but thankfully she hadn't completely lost her voice again.

He turned to her and jutted his chin toward her. "How does it look? It didn't start bleeding again, did it?" he asked.

Elizabeth reached over and gently cupped his cheek. She inspected the bandage she had placed on his wounded chin. "I don't see any blood on the bandage. But I do wish you would've let Abigail put a stitch or two in it," she told him. Then she added, "Of course, I could still do that for you, if you'd like."

Jack chuckled mirthlessly. "Oh, yes, I'm going to let you near me with a needle and thread?" he teased.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and gave him an annoyed look. "So, you'd rather have a nasty scar?" She asked.

Jack winced. "Nah, it should be fine. If I need stitches, I'll do them myself. Anyway, it wasn't as bad as that cut I got on my knee when the ax slipped."

Elizabeth's eyebrows flew up. "Ax slipped? I thought that was from a bear!" She gave him a doubtful look.

He shrugged his shoulders and flashed her a look of surrender. They both burst into laughter.

Ann was sipping her tea after finishing her meal, watching the exchange between Jack and Elizabeth. She cleared her throat and moved to set her cup down, but it slipped and made a loud clank against the saucer. Jack and Elizabeth stopped laughing and looked at her. She quickly righted the cup and looked up at them. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "I'm afraid that I am exhausted! I think I shall head back to my room," she announced.

Jack looked at her and then turned to Elizabeth, whose eyes appealed to him. His eyes widened slightly in understanding and then he nodded. "Uh, Ma?" he began as he returned his attention to his mother. "We need to talk with you."

Elizabeth felt the conflicting emotions of relief and anxiety course through her. She was glad Jack was finally going to confront his mother but so worried about what Ann might say.

Ann looked at Jack, her expression questioning. "Talk? About what?" she asked.

Jack cleared his throat and reached for Elizabeth's hand. "Do you approve of Elizabeth and I courting?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Shock flew across Elizabeth's face, as she wasn't expecting him to be so blunt.

Ann shifted nervously in her chair and looked down. She, too, was taken aback by her son's direct question.

"Elizabeth told me she believes that you don't approve of our relationship," Jack explained. "At first, I thought she might be mistaken, but now I have the feeling that she's right. So, do you approve?"

Ann exhaled sharply before meeting Jack's gaze. "Actually, no," she conceded in a low voice.

Jack suddenly looked stricken. "Why?" he asked immediately.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand, offering him support, even as sadness grew inside her.

"Well," Ann began. "There are a couple of reasons. First, I believe that Elizabeth is far too focused on her teaching career."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and her brow furrowed. Jack's head slowly shook from side to side as he looked at his mother, incredulous.

Ann continued. "Elizabeth, you spend so much time planning, grading, and teaching. And, then, you spend your after school hours tutoring students. It's clear you are a very dedicated and ambitious teacher. But, that tells me that you are not ready to focus on a courtship with my son."

Elizabeth was stunned but she quickly regained her composure as anger replaced shock. "Mrs. Thornton," she replied in a surprisingly strong voice, "I have only been teaching a little over a year now. Yes, teaching is very important to me. I spent several years in teachers' college preparing for my own class and I will not apologize for enjoying the challenges of my job."

"Yes, dear," Ann interjected, "but you go far beyond what is required of you. Working with students with severe learning problems certainly is not part of your job description."

"I believe it is," Elizabeth broke in. "As the teacher, it is my responsibility to teach all the children."

Ann shook her head. "That is admirable, of course, but quite unworkable. A teacher cannot be expected to teach students who cannot learn," she stated.

"All students can learn," Elizabeth said forcefully.

Ann nodded. "I'm sure you believe that but after thirty years as a teacher, I know there are some students who just cannot be taught." Seeing that Elizabeth was about to argue, again, Ann added, "Perhaps we can just agree to disagree on that point."

Elizabeth looked at Ann, still angry. Jack, who had been watching the back and forth exchange, squeezed her hand prompting her to look at him. He nodded at her before turning back to his mother. "Is that what this is all about? Different teaching philosophies?"

"Partly," Ann answered. "I'm also concerned about your lack of ambition."

Jack looked at her, astounded. "What? What do you mean? Lack of ambition?"

"You turned down the post you've always wanted. I was absolutely dismayed when I learned that you'd turned down Cape Fullerton to remain in Coal Valley. What are your plans, Jack? You'd talked about becoming an inspector. What about that? Or working at the Depot? Do you no longer wish to advance in the Force?"

Jack shook his head. "I still have ambitions, Ma, but this is where I belong right now. I believe it's important for my relationship with Elizabeth. It would be nearly impossible to have a a long distance relationship."

Ann's eyebrows raised. "Your father and I did for years," she reminded him.

"Yes you did," Jack acknowledged. "But that was you and Pa. I think Elizabeth and I should decide about our relationship."

"Alright, so now you've made some big sacrifices for your relationship with Elizabeth," Ann continued. "What sacrifices has she made?"

Elizabeth's mouth gaped, once again, as Jack jumped to defend her. "Elizabeth has certainly made sacrifices to remain in Coal Valley. She turned down a teaching job at a prestigious school back East to remain here. She could be living a very different life back home, but she chose to stay here."

Ann looked at Elizabeth, surprised. "You had another job offer?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I would've been the first female teacher at that school," she shared.

"Why did you decline that?" Ann asked.

Elizabeth sat up straight and looked at Ann, defiantly. "I turned it down because Jack and I have a relationship. We need to see where that takes us. And my students need me. I can't leave Coal Valley."

Ann nodded before proceeding. "But, Elizabeth, I have to ask you if, one day, the offer to head back East for a more challenging teaching assignment, to the comforts of your family's home, will be far too appealing to turn down? I imagine your family isn't exactly pleased with the life you've chosen out here. And I know you like pretty dresses and expensive hats. So, you haven't left that life completely behind."

"Ma!" Jack reprimanded his mother. "That's not fair! Elizabeth has already told you she plans to stay here in Coal Valley."

"Mrs. Thornton," Elizabeth added, "I really have no desire to go back East and I don't believe I will in the future. Frankly, I cannot imagine a more challenging teaching assignment than this. And as for my dresses and hats..." She hesitated. "Well... I have to admit that I do like the clothes that my family sends me. I can't leave my family behind me, as you say. After all, they are my family and I love them. However, that doesn't mean I won't stay in Coal Valley or that Jack and I can't have a relationship."

Jack gave Elizabeth a proud look before turning back to his mother. "Are those all of your concerns, Ma?" he asked.

Before Ann could answer, the cafe door opened and Abigail entered carrying a basket.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth called, her voice a bit shrill. "How... how was your dinner with Bill?"

"Oh, it was fine," Abigail replied slowly, immediately sensing the tension in the room.

"Does he need any help?" Jack asked.

Abigail shook her head. "No. Allen had his dinner. He didn't say anything to Bill the entire time we were having supper. Then, he was quiet and appeared to be sleeping when I left the jailhouse."

Jack didn't reply, instead he stared at his mother. Abigail studied the three of them at the table. After several uncomfortable moments, she told them, "I'll be in the kitchen." She moved quickly out of the dining room.

"Is that everything?" Jack asked Ann again, trying to control his anger.

Ann looked intently at Jack. "No," she told him. "You need to tell her about your past relationships."

Elizabeth frowned, not liking Ann's use of the plural, "relationships."

Jack stared at his mother. "What are you talking about?" he implored.

Ann's gaze shifted briefly to Elizabeth before she whispered, "A certain actress..."

"Oh! Rosemary!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Ann looked at Elizabeth in shock. "You know about Rosemary?"Elizabeth ndded, her face clearly conveying her thoughts that she wished she hadn't met Rosemary.

"Ma," Jack explained, "Rosemary was here. She just left a couple of weeks ago."

Ann was flabbergasted. "Rosemary was here? Why?!"

"She hoped to win back Jack," Elizabeth informed Ann.

"But that was never going to happen," Jack assured.

Ann looked down at the table. "I had no idea," she told them. "I didn't imagine that she'd ever come back from New York."

An uncomfortable silence fell, again, as Jack looked off into the distance, clearly still annoyed with his mother.

Elizabeth shifted in her seat and broke the silence, "Uhhh, you said relationships. Was there more than one? More than Rosemary?" She didn't look at Jack, who had quickly swiveled his attention to her.

Ann looked up as Jack interjected. "No, that was it." Ann's eyes widened as she stared at her son.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Jack.

Jack frowned and stared at his mother. "Mabel was not a relationship, Ma," he protested.

"She's always insisted you and she courted briefly," Ann told him.

"No," Jack declared. "We did not! Mabel Carson tried to claim that she courted every boy in our class." He turned to Elizabeth. "She was the neighbors' daughter and a big flirt. We never courted."

Ann raised her hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, Jack," she told him. "You seem to have some definite opinions these days and don't care what I have to say..." She trailed off, looking away.

Jack eyed his mother. "Ma, I don't understand. This is not like you. Why are you so against Elizabeth and I?"

Ann met Jack's gaze and noted the sadness in his eyes. Her face stiffened as it started to weigh heavy on her heart. She had not wanted to hurt him. "Jack, I just... I only want you to be happy..." she suddenly stumbled for words.

Jack pulled Elizabeth's hand closer to him. "This makes me happy, Ma," he stated steadfastly.

Ann looked at Jack and Elizabeth's clasped hands and then shifted her gaze downward. She studied her hands and pursed her lips.

"Ann," Abigail called as she rejoined them in the dining room. "Tell them," she enunciated clearly, like an order.

Ann looked at Abigail, shocked and confused. "What? What, what do you mean?"

Abigail raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. "Tell him," she told Ann firmly.

Jack and Elizabeth looked between Ann and Abigail, both of them bewildered.

Ann stared at Abigail for several seconds before looking back down at her hands.

"Tell him," Abigail urged again. "He needs to know. He has to know."

Ann's shoulders dropped as she looked back at Abigail. "Okay... okay," she conceded in a voice just above a whisper.

"Ma?" Jack asked with concern. "What is it?" Elizabeth looked at Jack and tightened her grip on his hand.

Ann took a slow, deep breath before answering. "I... I have been having some things going on," she began her explanation. Each word seemed to pain her. "I've had some trouble with weakness and aches. So, I went to see the doctor."

Jack's eyes widened with apprehension. His mother now had his undivided attention.

"Well, it seems I have..." she paused to clear her throat. "I have... arthritis," she said with finality.

"Arthritis?" Jack asked, confused. "What? Like old man Burke who always complained his hip hurt when it rained or snowed?"

Ann shook her head. "No, not quite. I have rheumatoid arthritis. It's a different type of arthritis. The doctor says that it is progressive. It will keep getting worse."

"I... I don't understand," Jack told her.

"Jack, my hands are affected the most, it seems. Already, I can't sew and painting is becoming difficult, even with large brushes," Ann explained. She paused for a moment before adding, "Eventually, I won't be able to use my hands much at all, it seems."

A look of dismay filled Jack's face and he slowly shook his head. "There has to be something they can do? Medicine? Surgery?" he asked.

Ann shook her head. "The doctor told me to take aspirin for the pain. I don't like to take it that much. Sometimes, I've found that just resting helps a lot."

Jack grew silent as he looked at his mother, considering everything she'd told him. Elizabeth took the lull in the conversation to speak. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Thornton," she offered. "And we bothered you with substitute teaching for me. I am so very sorry."

Ann shook her head. "No, no. I very much enjoyed doing that." Then, she turned to Abigail, who had moved closer to their table. "How did you know?"

Abigail smiled. "I didn't for awhile. I knew something was wrong but didn't know what it might be. Then, I noticed you rubbing your hands quite often. I, also, realized you passed off manual tasks to others whenever you could. After seeing you take aspirin several times, I finally put it together. And you complained of being tired quite often. You reminded me of my aunt. She had arthritis."

Ann shook her head. "You are a very smart and intuitive woman, Abigail."

Abigail smiled.

Ann turned back to Jack. "I came here because I was concerned about you after I heard you'd turned down Cape Fullerton. I missed my boy!" She smiled at Jack. "I wanted to cook you all your favorite foods. I know I won't be able to do that much longer." She chuckled mildly. "Perhaps that's silly but it's what I wanted. Then, after you told me that you were courting Elizabeth, I'd hoped to teach her to cook all your favorite m"eals."

"Oh!" Elizabeth exhaled. "Now it makes sense! You wanted to teach me while you could. I thought that you were just being me..." she stopped abruptly, embarrassed.

Ann eyed Elizabeth. "No, you're right, I was... frankly, I was mean. I became quite frustrated when I realized that you can't ... well, that cooking isn't one of your natural talents."

"No it's not," Elizabeth agreed. "But, I am eager to learn. So, what I lack in talent perhaps I can compensate for with determination."

Ann smiled. "Yes, quite." A look of consternation travelled across her face before she continued. "I am sorry, Elizabeth. It seems I jumped to conclusions about you and I shouldn't have. I admire you for wanting to help your students."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied.

Jack had been quiet for several minutes. Finally, he spoke, "Ma, what are you going to do?"

Ann looked at him and shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"If it's going to get worse, will there come a time when you can't take care of yourself?" he asked, quite concerned.

Ann sighed. "Eventually, that may happen. I have to admit that I was selfishly hoping you might get posted back in Regina at the Depot. Then, you could be there to help me."

A pained expression filled Jack's face. "Ma..."

Ann shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll figure something out. It's become hard for me to keep working the farm. Paul Carson has been helping. He's taking care of things while I'm gone. I sold most of the animals."

"What?" Jack asked, shocked.

Ann nodded. "I just couldn't handle it. So, I sold all the cows but one. I kept one horse, too, for the carriage, and about a half dozen chickens."

Jack shook his head and sighed. "Which horse did you keep?" he asked.

Ann smiled. "I kept Taylor, of course! I know he's your favorite."

"Thank you for that," Jack replied. "What about the school?"

Ann looked down and became quiet. Finally, she cleared her throat and spoke. "I gave that up a few months ago."

Jack's jaw dropped. "You're no longer teaching?!"

Ann rushed to explain. "The doctor insisted. I didn't want to retire, but I knew I had no choice."

"You started that school," Jack added, obviously upset by this news.

Ann nodded before explaining, "The Landons' daughter, Erin, got her teaching certificate last Spring. She has done a great job at the school." She smiled at Jack, assuring him that she was fine, despite all of the changes. "Now, I just have to decide what I'm going to do. All of the neighbors except for the Carsons have moved away. And they are planning to sell their farm and move to be near their daughter in Calgary next year. It'll soon be all new families in that little valley of ours. So, there will be no one nearby who can help me. But, your Aunt Lilly invited me to come live with her and your Uncle Otis."

"Move back to Ottawa? You'll agree to that?" Jack asked, surprised.

Ann shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have much of a choice."

Jack looked at his mother for several moments before speaking again. "I know you're concerned about the Thorntons. Surely, Grandfather Thornton must be quite old and frail now."

"Actually," Ann told him, "Aunt Lilly told me she read in the paper that he died a couple of months ago."

"Your grandfather died?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

Jack shook his head. "I never knew him," he told her.

Elizabeth looked at him, shocked.

He turned to her and explained, "My father's father was a terrible alcoholic. He was mean and hit his children. Pa couldn't get out of his childhood home fast enough. That's why he became a Mountie. Once he left Ottawa, he only went back once..." He looked toward his mother and smiled, "... to marry Ma. They immediately headed west after their wedding and never went back. So, I never met his parents. I did meet one of his sisters, but she didn't come back after her one visit. I was never sure why," He looked to his mother for further explanation.

Ann nodded and continued, "Your aunts were damaged by the beatings they'd gotten from their father when he was in his drunken rages. Sadly, they became bitter and abusive themselves. One of them came to visit us while Thomas was still alive and you were young. Thomas caught her hitting you and threw her out of our house. He forbade her or anyone else from his family to visit us again. Thomas was such an honorable man and worked very hard to be a good father."

"He was a great father," Jack confirmed. "So, you don't have to worry about them. I doubt Uncle Otis would tolerate the Thorntons coming to his home, anyway. I hate to think of you being so far away, but it might be for the best. Maybe you'll find a doctor in Ottawa who can help you better than the doctor in Regina. And you wouldn't have to travel so far to get into the city as you do from our farm."

Ann nodded and silence descended on the room. Abigail walked to the kitchen and returned with a teapot. She refreshed everyone's tea. When she turned to leave, Ann touched her arm prompting Abigail to swivel towards her. "Please have a seat, Abigail." Abigail set the teapot on the table and sat in the chair next to Ann.

Ann took a deep breath and said to Abigail, "I owe you an apology, Abigail. I haven't been myself lately and I'm afraid I haven't been a very good friend to you. And you've been so kind to me."

Abigail shook her head. "No, no. It's okay, Ann. I knew something wasn't right."

Ann nodded and smiled at Abigail before she turned to Elizabeth. "And I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I know you've been trying so hard. I'm afraid I've been angry and frustrated with the twists and turns my life has taken. I had hatched this mixed-up plan that Jack would move back to Regina and save me from having to move back east. When I learned about your relationship and his desire to remain in Coal Valley, I was disappointed and disheartened. I knew, then, that I had no choice."

"Ma, I'm sorry..." Jack began, clearly upset by his mother's words.

Ann reached to pat Jack's arm. "No, no," she told him. "No, don't you dare! It was unfair of me to think I could ask you to put your life and career on hold to take care of me when I have a perfectly good offer from my sister." She smiled at him. "It's just that when I heard you'd turned down Cape Fullerton, I thought that perhaps you might have changed your mind about the Mounties, after all. I was torn because I know how much the Force has always meant to you but part of me hoped that maybe you'd consider coming home. Actually, I am pleased that you are still pursuing your dreams." She glanced at Elizabeth. "And, though I still do have some concerns about your courtship, I'm glad that you have found such a lovely young lady to court."

Jack glanced at Elizabeth and then smiled at his mother. "I know you think I should've taken the posting in Cape Fullerton. But, Ma, I don't want to do what you and Pa did, being apart for three years before he came back for you. I don't think I'm up for that. I don't want to take a chance on losing something so special."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, a surprised smile on her face. They were still holding hands and, though he didn't look at her, he gave her hand a firm squeeze.

Ann nodded. "Those three years weren't easy, believe me. Actually, near the end, I had some doubts that your father would return. I even entertained taking a teaching position at a girls' boarding school in Montreal. I had a letter ready to send telling your father that I was finished with waiting for him. But, just as I was going to send it, I received a letter from him that he was on his way home. I hadn't heard from him in weeks and weeks, but as soon as I read it, I knew where my future lay. That man..." She shook her head and chuckled.

"They do that to us, don't they?" Abigail remarked, smiling.

"Indeed," Ann replied around a laugh.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and stifled her own laugh. Ann looked at her. "Yes, indeed they do," she repeated as she smiled at Elizabeth and then looked at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, defensively, looking between the three women. "I didn't do anything!"

All three women looked at him and laughed. He looked at Elizabeth and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. She placed both her hands over his and told him, "It's okay, Jack. It's okay." He shook his head and finally joined in the laughter.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Elizabeth asked, breaking into the moment of laughter. She cleared her throat, summoning her strongest voice, before continuing. "I just want you to know that I am dedicated to my students, but I am also committed to working on my relationship with Jack. You need to understand that, when I first arrived in Coal Valley, the mothers made me promise that I would teach their children and give them opportunities beyond working in the coal mine. I must live up to that promise. But, I believe that I can balance my work with our courtship." She looked down at her and Jack's clasped hands before adding, "And, frankly, I think it is for Jack and I to discuss how often we should see each other and if we have any concerns about our jobs interfering with our relationship."

Ann studied Elizabeth for several seconds. "You're absolutely right," she conceded.

Elizabeth's eyes widened with surprise and relief. Jack looked at her proudly and they smiled at each other.

After a few minutes, Ann announced, "Well, I need to go get some rest. I am exhausted!"

Jack turned to her, his expression very serious. "Are you alright? Do you want me to walk you back to the saloon?"

Ann smiled at Jack. "I'm fine, just tired after this long day. And yes, I would like you to walk me to the saloon."

Jack pushed up from his chair and started to guide Ann from her chair. "Jack, I have arthritis. I am not paralyzed!" she chastised.

Jack pulled his hands back. "Yes, ma'am," he quickly answered.

Ann stood and looked at Jack. "But, I wouldn't turn down your arm," she told him.

"Oh, of course!" he exclaimed and extended his arm.

She wound her hand around his elbow and started to walk, pulling Jack with her, but she stopped after a few steps. Turning around, she told Elizabeth, "Tomorrow, we'll work on making an apple cake. It's one of his favorite desserts."

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Uhhh... yes... I guess so."

"Mmmm, apple cake!" Jack interjected, smiling.

"Of course," Ann stated just before turning on heel and leading Jack out of the cafe.

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, an expression of apprehension on her face. "I guess she's still going to insist I learn to cook his favorite foods." She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, at least we know why she's been acting the way she has," Abigail told her. "It's good that all of you talked."

"I suppose," Elizabeth agreed, though her voice revealed her nervousness.

Both women were a bit startled when the cafe door opened and Jack poked his head around the door. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack!" It came out as a bit of a squeak. Her laryngitis had returned.

"I'll be right back! Wait for me?" he asked and flashed her a very handsome smile.

Abigail pursed her lips, stifling a laugh as she watched her young friends' exchange.

Elizabeth's face lifted as a smile filled it. She nodded and whispered, "Alright."

His smiled widened. "Alright," he echoed, before nodding and backing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Postscript: Well, those of you who were wondering what was going on with Ann, this chapter was for you! I know I may have played fast and loose with Jack's past, but this is what came out when I started imagining this story. It's just my take on his life. We'll see what Michael Landon, Brian Bird, and the very talented When Calls the Heart writers have for us when the new season starts. Hope you enjoyed it! Please send me a review if you have a minute! Would love to hear from you!<em>**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_"Singing has always seemed to me the most perfect means of expression. It is so spontaneous."_

_~Georgia O'Keefe_

Elizabeth was alone in the cafe, as Abigail had gone upstairs shortly after Jack left with his mother. She poured herself a glass of lemonade and settled at the kitchen table to read as she bided her time awaiting Jack's return. For the first couple of minutes, she kept glancing at the door. After she checked for the sixth time, she shook her head and silently chastised herself. She turned her attention to the book she was reading and soon became engrossed in the story.

Several minutes later, Jack opened the cafe door and spotted her in the next room. She hadn't heard him, yet, so he smiled mischievously and padded across the dining room towards her, trying not to make a sound. As he stopped behind her, he studied her long brown hair and his lips transformed into a smirk. Finally, he bent down and tickled her waist with one hand as he kissed her cheek.

Startled, Elizabeth leapt about three feet in her chair and tossed the book she was reading across the table. "Oh! Jack!" she exclaimed, her voice quite squeaky. "What are you...?"

He was prepared for her shocked reaction and had pulled back quickly. As soon as she faced him, he gently grasped her shoulders and moved in to kiss her. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing and lifted her fingers to his lips to stop him. "No! You don't want to catch this, Jack!" she reminded him in a husky whisper.

His face fell and he protested through her fingers which were still pressed against his lips, "But I haven't kissed you in days!"

She moved her fingers away from his lips but her hand hit the bandage on his chin by mistake. His hand flew to the bandage as he inhaled sharply and winced with pain. Her face filled with concern and she quickly told him, "I'm sorry! Sorry!" She cupped his other cheek and stroked it soothingly.

He looked at her and assured her, "It's okay." He studied her face and saw the concern and caring in her eyes. Then, his eyes narrowed slightly as his face filled with desire. "It's been days, Elizabeth!" he complained, his voice full of emotion.

She pulled her hand back and shook her head. "I know but I don't want you to get this. It's too frustrating to not be able to talk! And, if you get it... well, it'll be even longer before we can kiss again," she said softly, her voice quite rough.

His mouth went into a straight line as he admitted defeat. "Hmmm," he exhaled with a low groan. Then, he turned to her and asked, "Take a walk with me?"

She smiled but told him, "I don't think I can talk much. My voice is really going." The last part of the sentence was barely audible.

He shook his head. "No problem. I wasn't planning for a conversation, anyway."

She looked at him, bewildered. "But...," she began to protest again.

He stopped her by taking her hand and pulling her toward the door.

A half an hour later, they were sitting in chairs behind the jail. Elizabeth wore a contented smile and held a tea cup with both hands, enjoying its warmth. She glanced over at Jack and her smile grew even wider. He was strumming his guitar, which his mother had brought with her to Coal Valley, and serenading Elizabeth with the song, "Cowboy Jack:"

"He was just a lowly cowboy

With a heart so brave and true

He learned to love a maiden

With eyes of heaven's own blue

They learned to love each other

And named their wedding day

When a quarrel came between them

And Jack he rode away

He joined a band of cowboys

And tried to forget her name

But out on the lonely prairie

She waits for him the same

One night when work was finished

Just at the close of day

Someone said sing a song Jack

T'will drive dull cares away

When Jack began his singing

His mind it wandered back

And he sang of a lonely maiden

Who waited for her Jack

Jack left the camp next morning

Breathing his sweetheart's name

I'll go and ask forgiveness

For I know I'm to blame

But when he reached the prairie

He found a new made mound

His friends they sadly told him

They'd laid his loved one down

They said as she was dying

She breathed her sweetheart's name

And with her last breath asked them

To tell him when he came

Your sweetheart waits for you Jack

Your sweetheart waits for you

Out on the lonely prairie

Where the skies are always blue."

He ended the song but continued to strum a slow melody. He smiled at Elizabeth but was surprised to see her frowning. "That's such a sad song, Jack! She dies?!" she asked with chagrin.

Jack stopped playing. "Well, I'm afraid I don't really know any love songs, Elizabeth. My father taught me that one. He said they'd sing it around the campfire." He shrugged and moved to set the guitar down.

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head quickly as she reached out to stop him. "No! Don't stop!" she managed with her hoarse voice. "I like your singing. Maybe something happy?"

"Oh, okay," he agreed, smiling. He pulled the guitar back onto his lap. "Let's see... something happy? What would be a happier song?" he mused as he stared at Elizabeth.

She sipped her tea and smiled back at him. A few moments later, his dimples deepened as he smiled wider. "Ah! I've got it!" he exclaimed as he began playing a lively tune. After a few introductory bars, he began singing, "In a coal town, above a cafe, teaching students in a saloon. Lived a teacher, Miss Thatcher, and her friend Abigail!" He had to work hard to make his manipulated lyrics fit the melody of "My Darling Clementine," but he managed it.

Elizabeth's mouth flew open in surprise and she began laughing.

He stifled his own laugh and continued. "Oh my darlin'! Oh my darlin'! Oh my darlin' Elizabeth!"

She continued to laugh as she set her tea cup down on the ground and began clapping with the beat.

He looked at her, his eyes twinkling, strumming the guitar and thinking of the next line. "You don't have a voice now, dreadful sorry, Elizabeth!"

She gave him hearty round of applause as he set down his guitar between their chairs. She was shocked when he quickly moved in and pressed his lips squarely on hers. She placed her hands on his arms and began to push him away. Their lips parted for a moment and he whispered, "It's definitely worth it!" She giggled and his lips met hers again. They kissed for several moments before Elizabeth pulled away. She shivered and rubbed her hands against her upper arms.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Just a little chilly," she explained, her voice breaking. "I should've brought my shawl."

Jack stood and quickly climbed the stairs into the jail. He disappeared inside for a moment before returning with his jacket in hand. "Here," he told her as he gently placed it on her shoulders.

"Oh! Thank you!" she offered in a hoarse whisper, tugging the jacket around her shoulders. She pulled the collar up and inhaled. She smiled as she realized it smelled like him, just as she'd hoped it would.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You're welcome." Then, he headed back to his chair but, instead of sitting down, he moved the guitar away and pulled his chair closer to hers.

Elizabeth watched him move his chair next to hers and gave him an amused look. As soon as he sat down, he leaned over and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her very close. She leaned against him and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you warm," he told her as he gently rubbed her arms.

She smiled and relaxed into him, her head resting on his shoulder. She felt her eyes close as she enjoyed the warmth from his body and the very pleasant sensation of him massaging her arms. She heard herself whisper, "Sing something else, Jack," before she even realized she'd had that thought.

Jack, too, was enjoying the warmth of her body leaning against him. He was surprised by her request but quickly complied. He began to sing, a cappella, "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me..."

As he sang, he continued to hold Elizabeth close and rub her arms. "How precious did that Grace appear," he sang, his voice lowering a bit as he felt her breathing grow regular and slower. He felt her nestle into his neck and his breath caught briefly, causing him to hesitate for a moment before he continued, "And Grace will lead me home."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Postscript: Hope you enjoyed it! I had to have Jack play guitar and sing but it had to be something appropriate for 1910. "Cowboy Jack" is real song! It dates from the 19th century, but no definite date for it has been given. Google "Cowboy Jack song" and you can hear the song on YouTube.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Post-Postscript: Yes, this chapter is a big change in pace. After the heavy action of the hostage situation and then the drama from last chapter, Jack and Elizabeth needed some quiet time to just be alone, together.<em>**


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes: Hello Hearties! It's been awhile, I know... I caught a bit of writer's block, it seems. Fortunately, it lifted late last week as the sunshine returned to my fair city and brought some inspiration with it! I hope you'll enjoy this. More chapters coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty<strong>

_"Plenty of people miss their share of happiness,_

_not because they never found it,_

_but because they didn't stop to enjoy it."_

_~William Feather_

Elizabeth opened her eyes and immediately smiled. She lay in her bed under the covers, warm and happy. She closed her eyes and replayed last night in her mind. As she enjoyed her memories of Jack singing and holding her, she became aware of noises floating up from downstairs. She knew it was Abigail preparing breakfast for her customers. She opened her eyes again and her gaze fell on the footboard of her bed where she'd left Jack's jacket when she took it off last night. She sat up and reached for the jacket. Pulling the jacket on over her nightgown, she stood and wrapped it around her tightly. She looked at herself in the mirror and her smile slowly faded. "I guess I have to give this back," she mumbled to herself.

Down the street, Bill arrived at the jailhouse and found Jack pouring himself a cup of coffee. Jack had his uniform on, but his red serge jacket was unbuttoned revealing his uniform collarless shirt. Rip lay on the floor next to the stove, sound asleep.

"Good morning, Jack!" Bill called loudly as he came through the door. "How was your night? Allen didn't cause you any trouble, did he?"

Jack shook his head. "No, he slept all night. Guess he wore himself out yesterday taking hostages and being charged by the preacher's horse."

Bill scoffed and walked back toward the cells. He looked into Allen's cell and saw that he was awake laying on the bed. "Allen! You hungry? Want some breakfast?" he asked.

Allen didn't reply.

"What? Cat got your tongue now?" Bill inquired. "Didn't you get enough sleep? Perhaps your conscience was bothering you."

Allen suddenly turned his head and faced Bill. "No! He did!" he answered loudly and angrily.

Bill's face clouded as he looked at Allen in confusion.

"He kept singing to his schoolteacher girlfriend! Didn't think he would ever shut up!" Allen complained.

Jack spun around and faced Bill, coffee splashing over the rim of his cup. His eyes widened momentarily, but he quickly regained his composure. He shrugged his shoulders and gave Bill a look of doubt as he shook his head. "Any word from the Depot as to when they may pick him up?" he asked Bill as he walked over and sat down at his desk, deftly changing the subject.

Bill looked back at Allen and then at Jack again, a quizzical look on his face before he answered. "Uh, yeah... actually, Ned Yost stopped me on my way over here. He said that a telegram arrived last night. As luck would have it, a unit was searching for him nearby and they should be here today or tomorrow to pick him up."

Jack nodded as he took another gulp of coffee before setting down his cup. "Good," he commented. "The sooner they can get him out of town, the better."

"I agree! Ready to get out of this stupid town!" Allen yelled from his cell. "Now, where's my breakfast?" he demanded.

Jack closed his eyes and exhaled with frustration.

Bill nodded and continued, ignoring Allen. "Hopefully, they'll be here today. In the meantime, I'll go get some breakfast from Abigail." He stood and started to move toward the door but stopped short. Turning back to Jack, he asked, "Unless you want to go sing a little wake up song to Elizabeth?"

Jack shook his head and practically leapt from his chair. He buttoned his jacket as he sprinted to the door. "I'll be back after my rounds," he called over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him, leaving Bill and his hearty laughter behind.

"You getting my breakfast or not?" Allen hollered over Bill's chuckling.

Bill swiveled around and saw Allen hanging through the cell bars. "Perhaps," he told Allen as he grabbed his hat from the rack and headed out of the jailhouse, still laughing lightly.

He whistled "Camptown Races" as crossed the street to Abigail's Cafe. He stopped briefly to help an older lady who dropped her basket in the street. He tipped his hat as she thanked him and quickly resumed his lively stroll to the cafe. Instead of heading to the cafe door, he made his way to the side kitchen door. He opened it, still whistling his happy tune, and entered the kitchen. When he spotted Abigail in the dining room, he walked toward her but stopped short. He noticed that Abigail had an angry expression on her face. Then, his eyes fell on the man sitting at the table next to which she was standing. He immediately disliked the way he was gazing at Abigail as she took his order. In fact, he found the man's entire demeanor disturbing.

He stood in the kitchen, observing Abigail's interaction with the troubling man as she took his breakfast order. It was clear that Abigail did not care for this man at all as she leaned away from him and narrowed her eyes when the man spoke to her. When she turned to walk away from his table, the man suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Bill started to move into the dining room, but quickly realized Abigail didn't need his assistance. She swung around and slapped the man's hand with the dish towel she was holding.

"Mr. Wiley, as I have told you before, keep your hands to yourself! Your attention is not welcome! If you continue to behave like this, then you will not be welcome here," she told him forcefully.

Wiley rubbed his slapped hand and frowned. "We'll see," he mumbled as Abigail walked away.

She swiveled around and rebuked him, "No, we will not. Next time, I may have to use my cast iron skillet." She turned on heel and headed back to the kitchen as other breakfast customers whispered about the scene they'd just witnessed. Wiley glared at Abigail as she walked away before grabbing his hat and heading for the door.

Abigail entered the kitchen and spotted Bill standing near the stove with an indiscernible expression on his face. "Oh, Bill! Good morning!" she greeted him.

He shook his head and a smile filled his face.

She looked up from the bread she was slicing and gave him a questioning look. "What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bill's smile broke with a sputtering laugh. "You handled that dolt rather well," he shared.

"Oh, that," Abigail replied dismissively. "He is a cad, but I can handle him. Next time, I will have my skillet handy!"

Bill laughed. "Well, I'd expect nothing less, Abigail!" He glanced back at the dining room to the table that Wiley had vacated. "Who is he? I don't think I've seen him before?"

Abigail spoke as she continued gathering bread and pastries onto a couple of plates. "His name is Wiley. He's Henry Gowen's new assistant."

"Well, that explains his oafish behavior," Bill observed.

Abigail nodded. "Very likely. You should talk with Jack since he arrested him a couple of nights ago when got into some trouble at the saloon. I was hoping that the mine company would send him away. Unfortunately, it appears that Gowen is fighting for him, though." She shook her head in disgust.

"Which is why I'll be watching him very closely," Bill told her.

Abigail smiled at him before she headed back to the dining room carrying the baked goods. She stopped just before she entered the dinning room and turned around. "Help yourself to some coffee. I'll be right back," she assured Bill.

Bill watched her as she served breakfast to her customers. He smiled, admiring this strong woman he had grown to care about so much. He would definitely be checking up on Wiley to ensure he didn't bother Abigail again.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Elizabeth Thatcher, Jack Thornton, Abigail Stanton, Cat Montgomery, Bill Avery, and the other good citizens of Coal Valley do not belong to me. The Hallmark ChannelCrown Media, Believe Pictures, and Motion Picture Corporation of America own these characters. I'm just playing with them for a while and promise to return them relatively unscathed! There will be a couple of new characters that are creations of my twisted imagination. Many thanks to Janette Oke, Michael Landon, Jr., Brian Bird, Brad Krevoy, and the entire cast and crew of When Calls the Heart, and, of course, all of the Hearties! Y'all rock!**


End file.
